Trading Houses
by Chamuel
Summary: Hermione is attacked by some Slytherins, but one ends up saving her life and Professor Dumbledore decides to have him sorted again, he is sorted into Gryffindor... he was the first student to ever be resorted. Rated M for later chapters probably
1. Chapter 1

_So this is just something that popped into my head and I decided to write it, I don't own Harry Potter, Let me Know what you think, if you want to..._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy wanted revenge. Harry Potter, so perfect, always "saving" the wizarding world. He wasn't even that good of a student, in Draco's opinion. He was just coasting through on his fame; always looking for attention. Snape was right about Harry Potter; he is an attention seeking brat. Draco tried to make friends with Harry right at the beginning of their first year. He told him not to get involved with the wrong sort of people.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He had said. Ever since that day, he has been getting into trouble. Still, Draco thought perhaps he would come to his senses and be friends with him. They really had a lot in common. When Harry got on the Gryffindor Quiddich team, Draco got onto the Slytherin team. He thought if Harry could see the similarities between them, that he would be Draco's friend. But of course, the Weasley boy had to stick his nose in, talking about Draco buying his way onto the team. It wasn't his fault that his father decided to buy new Firebolts for the team to celebrate Draco making Seeker.

Draco spent about 3 years trying to show Harry that his "friends" weren't the greatest, but finally he just gave up. It was obvious that Potter was just too stubborn. Draco wasn't entirely cold and heartless. He felt bad when Granger was petrified, and that Ginny Weasley was being used to do Tom Riddle's bidding. He felt even worse when he found out that his own father made sure that Ginny Weasley got Tom Riddle's diary.

Draco's third year was when he had enough. Potter and his ridiculous friends laughed at him when that blasted Hippogriff attacked him. Then that same year, Granger punched him in the face. That's when he decided his father was right; Mudbloods had no place at Hogwarts. It's when his true Slytherin traits really began to show.

The next year, Potter became the fourth Triwizard Champion. Of course, the attention seeker would go too far and nearly get himself killed in the process. Draco was beyond angry when Dumbledore called out Harry Potter as a champion of the tournament. How did Potter even get his name into the Goblet of Fire? Even the daft Weasley boy was angry. That's when Draco decided to make his move. With Harry distracted by the Tournament and Weasley not speaking to him, Draco could easily teach Potter a lesson. He planned to go after the mudblood. Potter would be nothing without Granger's help. He rallied up Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini and made his plan.

Pansy would follow Granger into the girl's bathroom and stun her. Then she would cast a disillusionment charm on her and drag her out into the hallway where Crabbe and Goyle would be waiting. Draco and Blaise would serve as a distraction to anyone they crossed paths with on the way back to the Slytherin Common room.

Blaise was slightly surprised when their plan actually worked. They brought the unconscious Hermione up to Draco's dormitory that he shared with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. Once inside, they locked the door and cast a silencing spell. They lifted the disillusionment charm and tied her up before reviving her. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of her, and Draco's smiling face directly in front of her.

"Hey Mudblood," he greeted her, "I decided to invite you over for some fun." His smile grew as he spoke. Draco cast the first spell and Hermione yelped when she felt several cuts open up on her arms. "You can scream all you want Granger, no one will hear you." He laughed. He cast the same spell again and looked toward another person in the room that Hermione recognized as Pansy Parkinson. She grinned and kissed Draco on the cheek before turning to the bleeding Hermione.

"Crucio!" She laughed as Hermione let out a horrible scream and the rest of the Slytherins in the room joined in with their own curses. They didn't account for one particular Slytherin's acute hearing. Their silencing charm wasn't exactly the most powerful and he heard right through it. Just as Draco was about to cast another curse, the door was blown off its hinges. A tall boy with dark hair and bright yellow eyes stood on the other side of the broken door.

"Hooch! What do you think you're playing at?" Draco demanded. Orion Hooch quickly shot two stunners at Draco, who dodged them with some difficulty. Orion used a spell to untie Hermione and stepped in front of her.

"Start toward the door!" His deep voice commanded as Hermione knocked Pansy out with a stunner. "Run!" He told her as the rest of them started coming at them. They made it into the Slytherin Common Room. Some Slytherins ducked into their dormitories and some started to protect Draco and his goons. Orion shielded Hermione until she got into the hallway outside. He pushed her further into the hallway as he was hit by several hexes at once and fell to the ground. "Go!" Blood came out of his mouth when he spoke. He turned to send a few more stunners at his fellow Slytherins.

"No," Hermione stated as she sent several hexes into the common room. "You didn't leave me; I'm not going to leave you." She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. Orion looked up and saw Peeves floating above them.

"Peeves! Get help!" He yelled to the Poltergeist.

"Aww is little Hoochy and Potty's girlfriend in trouble?" He cackled.

"Must I summon my friend, the Bloody Baron?" Peeves looked scared and floated away quickly. Hermione and Orion made their way down the hallways. The Slytherins seemed to have run back into the common room when they left to avoid trouble. Orion stopped walking and leaned against the cold stone wall. His legs finally gave out and he slid to the floor. Hermione gasped and sat down next to him.

"Come on, we should keep moving." She tried to tug at his arm.

"You should get yourself to the hospital wing." He replied and ended up spitting out more blood. Just as she was about to argue, Peeves came into the hallway.

"Help is on the way," he reported before floating away again. Madame Hooch was the first around the corner.

"Orion!" She screamed in panic and dropped down beside the pair. Professor McGonagall was right behind her.

"Hey Mum." He tried to smile but more blood poured out of his mouth. Madame Hooch gasped and got her son to his feet. Professor McGonagall helped Hermione to stand back up and they made their way to the hospital wing. Madame Hooch yelled out as soon as she entered the room.

"Poppy!" Madame Pomphrey came rushing out of her office. Madame Hooch was now sobbing as her son hung limply from her arms. Hermione was currently fighting against Professor McGonagall's grip to get to Orion, much to McGonagall's bewilderment. Madame Pomphrey worked quickly to get both students into beds and start healing them. She ordered Professor McGonagall to collect potions from her office and cast a quick diagnostic spell on Hermione.

"No!" Hermione shouted at the healer. "Take care of him first!" She cried and pushed her wand away. Madame Pomphrey couldn't ignore the strange urgency in Hermione's voice. She moved to the unconscious Orion and cast the diagnostic spell. She gasped and hurriedly began closing some of his open wounds. Then she moved on to the internal bleeding. McGonagall was measuring out some blood replenishing potion for both of the students. She was livid that something like this had happened, and to her own cubs. Hermione belonged to _her_ house, and Orion was her godson. She moved over, started healing Hermione's deep cuts, and handed her the blood replenishing potion. Madame Pomphrey was now working on reviving Orion. They all heard a loud gasp as Orion shot up in the bed.

"Hermione!" He looked around frantically until he saw her shocked face. "Are you alright?" She nodded at him. She didn't quite know why his first concern was her and her first concern was him. Madame Pomphrey put a restraining hand on his shoulders.

"Lie back now Orion." She ordered. "Drink this." She handed him the blood replenishing potion and then started measuring out some other potion. "This is going to help grow back some of the organ tissues that you lost." She handed him the disgusting potion and he had trouble swallowing it. After she was sure he drank the potion, she moved to check on Hermione. "You'll both have to stay here for at least one night, probably more." She started measuring out yet another potion. "You both need a lot of rest right now." She handed them each a dreamless sleeping draught. They both fell asleep at the same time a few moments later. Madame Pomphrey took a deep breath and wiped some sweat from her brow. "What happened? How were they both so badly injured? The diagnostic spell was suggesting they had been subjected to the Cruiciatus Curse!" She looked worriedly at the sleeping students. Madame Hooch gasped.

"We aren't completely sure. Peeves came to retrieve us and told us that there was a fight going on between many of students at the Slytherin Common Room."

"Yes, he said it was a twelve on two duel between some Slytherins and Orion Hooch and Hermione Granger. We both ran their as fast as we could and found these two on our way. I think we had better find Severus and Albus immediately and tell them what is going on." The other women nodded their agreement and McGonagall hurried from the room to find the two men.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter… I hope that you enjoy it, review if you want, any suggestions or criticism are more than welcome, even if you tell me I'm the worst writer in the world. ^_^ I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up and was immediately surrounded by many people.

"Give her some room." Madame Pomphrey said sternly. Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall were standing by Hermione's bed and all looked extremely worried. Madame Hooch was still by her son's bed and looked over at Hermione. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were on the other side of the room waiting for the students to wake up so they could find out exactly what had happened. Snape looked nervously at Orion. He was one of Snape's favorite students; always top of his class in Slytherin and always gaining points for his house. Orion Hooch never got into trouble, which could have something to do with his mother being a teacher.

"Is Orion alright?" Hermione's voice was raspy and her mouth was extremely dry. Madame Pomphrey conjured her some water and cast a diagnostic spell on her. Hermione huffed and pushed the healer's wand away. "Is Orion alright?" She asked more forcefully, her voice stronger from having the water.

"He will be okay dear, he's still asleep." Professor McGonagall spoke. "Just let Madame Pomphrey make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine." She stated firmly and looked over to Orion's bed. Everyone thought it was strange the way they had just met, but the two students seemed to care deeply for each other. Madame Hooch looked troubled at the thought, and Professor Dumbledore caught the slight emotion. He turned his twinkling blue eyes at her and she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Rolanda…" He said gently. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" She nodded and stood to follow him. Once in the hallway, he spoke again. "There is something happening with Ms. Granger and Orion isn't there? Something perhaps to do with you're heritage and his?" Madame Hooch's face paled and she nodded, unable to find words to speak. "Please tell me about it."

"I.." Madame Hooch cleared her throat and began again. "I am half demon, and Orion's father was half veela." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. Rolanda Hooch never spoke about Orion's father. Few people knew the true story. Dumbledore was one of them. Madame Hooch was raped and left to die, but she survived and had a child nine months later. He had the same piercing yellow eyes as his mother. "I am thinking perhaps that Orion has found his mate, but I'm not sure yet. Only time will tell, but if they are separated and she is his mate, my son and Hermione will die." She looked down at her feet with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry Rolanda, if they are mates they won't be separated. From what Peeves has told us the Slytherin's were attacking your son and Hermione. I have discussed it with Severus and I will discuss it with the other heads of houses. We will see if the Sorting Hat will resort him. I fear being in Slytherin would be too dangerous for him now. Once we find out who the guilty parties are we can expel them, but I am afraid that there will be others that won't be happy about the situation."

"Thank you Albus." She tried to smile, but could only manage a half smile before it disappeared again. Albus smiled kindly and nudged her back into the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I need you to go and get Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick, we need them to be here as well." Both of the boys looked reluctant to leave their friend, but didn't dare disobey the headmaster to his face. They walked silently out of the hospital wing before Dumbledore turned toward Minerva. "We are going to try and have the sorting hat resort Orion. Have you spoken about what happened yet?" He then turned toward Hermione who nodded and began her story again.

"I remember going into the bathroom, and then I woke up in a dormitory, which I later found out to be a Slytherin dormitory. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Zabini were in there. They started putting spells on me. They cut me open with a spell I had never heard before. Then Pansy did the Cruiciatus Curse on me. I was screaming but they put a silencing charm on the room. Somehow Orion heard me or something because he came running in and blasted the door right across the room. He started trying to stun the others and helped me escape, but he was hit with a lot of spells at once and told me to leave him there. I couldn't leave him so I helped him down the hallway. The others didn't follow, they stayed in the common room it looks like. Maybe so they wouldn't get caught. Orion didn't make it far before he collapsed, I tried to help him up but… there was so much blood and he couldn't stand. So I waited with him for help." Hermione was now sobbing and tears were continuously running down her face. They heard a murmur from the other bed.

"Hermione." Orion was barely audible but they heard him. She turned her chocolate eyes to him and waiting. He didn't seem to be waking up though.

"He probably sensed she was upset." Madame Hooch looked up to Professor McGonagall who nodded knowingly. No one knew that Minerva knew exactly what having a demon mate was like as her mate was Rolanda. They were inseparable, which is why both were working at Hogwarts together.

"Hermione, will you consent to have me take the memory from you so that we can observe it directly? Rolanda, we will also need Orion's memory of the event, you can give consent for him. I would also like to see yours and Minerva's if possible." Dumbledore smiled politely.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione was the first to speak. Dumbledore summoned his pensieve and started with Hermione's memory.

_Hermione was just coming from another class and she was weighed down with tons of books and pieces of parchment. She seemed frazzled by the amount of homework she had to do, but she was confident she could. She stopped off in the girls' bathroom and then her mind went blank. _

"It looks as though someone stunned her." Professor McGonagall commented. Dumbledore nodded gravely and the memory continued.

_When Hermione opened her eyes again she was in a Slytherin Boys Dormitory. She looked around and saw the people standing in there. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson._

Snape made a note of the students involved and they all gasped when Pansy Parkinson cast the Cruiciatus curse on Hermione. They noted all of the Slytherins in the room used an unforgivable curse.

_Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. Then suddenly they all spun around when the door was blown clean off it's hinges. There stood Orion Hooch with a strange, almost murderous look in his piercing yellow eyes. _

"_Hooch! What do you think you're playing at?" Draco demanded. They watched as Orion shot stunners at Draco, but he dodged them both. He magically untied Hermione and ordered her to start toward the door. They watched as he shielded Hermione instead of himself, getting hit by several hexes the entire time. _

Snape noted that Theodore Nott, and many others were helping Draco. Madame Hooch was crying as she watched her son get hit with several more curses as he pushed Hermione out into the hallway.

"_Go!" He yelled, blood was pouring out of his mouth and he kept throwing stunners behind him at the group of Slytherins. Hermione threw several hexes into the room._

"_No." she stated firmly. "You didn't leave me; I'm not going to leave you." The observers watched as the two moved down the hallway. Orion collapsed against the wall but Hermione still refused to leave him there alone. She stayed with him until help came._

The Professors came out of the memory and looked to Orion. He still lay unconscious in the bed. Dumbledore carefully removed his memory of the events and swirled it in the pensieve.

_Orion was sitting in the Slytherin common room, reading as usual. He watched as Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise walked by. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be carrying something but Orion couldn't see it. Orion looked suspiciously at his fellow Slytherins but went back to reading. There was no sound coming from upstairs but Orion stood and ran up to the dormitory. He blasted the door open and from there the memory was the same as Hermione's._


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided to split the last chapter in two because it started getting long for me, but I am still posting both at once. Thanks for reading, and review if you want. I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 3**

The professors again came out of the pensieve. By then Harry and Ron were back with the other two heads of houses. Dumbledore began explaining what had happened and sent the other two inside the pensieve to watch the memories as well.

"Severus, I want you to round up the responsible parties and bring them to my office." Professor Snape nodded at the headmaster. "I'm afraid to say, that they will be expelled for this, and most likely arrested." Snape bowed his head and swept from the room after one last look at his favorite student. "Fawkes." Dumbledore called softly. "Fetch me the Sorting Hat please." Shortly after he spoke, the phoenix appeared carrying the ancient hat. "Fillius, Pomona, we are going to have Orion resorted, I wanted all of the Heads of Houses here for it. I must go and take care of the culprits in my office, and then I will return with Severus. Then we will try to wake Orion and resort him." The other two heads nodded and Dumbledore headed out of the hospital wing.

The rest of the Heads of Houses looked at each other. Professor Flitwick smirked at Professor McGonagall.

"I'll bet that he is sorted into Ravenclaw. He is very clever and intelligent, he has the top grades in the school, other than Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall smirked in return.

"It was very brave what he did. I think he will be sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione couldn't help but giggle. The heads of houses were arguing over who would get her Orion. She gave a strange look which McGonagall caught. She wondered why she had called him hers, she didn't know him very well.

"I think we would all be proud if Orion Hooch were to be sorted into our house." Professor Sprout smiled kindly. They all nodded in unison and Dumbledore came back into the room followed closely by Snape.

"Some of the guilty party have already been removed by Aurors to Azkaban. The others are on their way home as they were expelled. I am sorry to say that Slytherin has lost a lot of students today. Some of them didn't know what was happening. They only saw a Gryffindor and Orion fighting against Draco and his friends. They were shooting disarming spells and semi-harmless hexes. They have still been expelled, while still others are suspended until further notice. Three Slytherins are also now on a probationary period until they can behave properly." Everyone listened intently until Dumbledore was finished speaking. Madame Hooch turned to her son and tried to wake him.

"He's a very heavy sleeper. He's always been hard to wake up." She stated. Madame Pomphrey stepped closer and did a diagnostic spell. He wasn't completely healed, but he was significantly better. She cast a spell to try and wake him but he still slept.

"Orion." Hermione spoke softly and everyone was amazed that Orion stirred at her voice.

"Hermione." He said as he opened his eyes. Harry and Ron looked confused. Ron even looked slightly angry. Orion sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Hooch." Dumbledore smiled down at his student. "We have decided because of recent events to ask the Sorting Hat to resort you." Orion looked into Professor Dumbledore's eyes thoughtfully.

"That has never been done Professor, sir."

"You will be the first" He stepped forward with the hat held up. "Are you ready?" Orion nodded and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. He heard the familiar voice inside his head start to speak.

_Hmm… I sorted you into Slytherin because you were very cunning, and that was your strongest trait. I see you have developed into quite the clever young gentleman… perhaps Ravenclaw… but no, I see much bravery in you. You have showed amazing courage and stood up to your own friends to save a life. A life of one you love I see… better be… _Gryffindor! The hat shouted the last word aloud. Professor McGonagall looked smugly over at Professor Flitwick who looked disappointed. He thought he would get Orion in his house. So now he missed out on two of the cleverest wizards of their time; Hermione Granger and Orion Hooch. Snape too looked disappointed, which did not go unnoticed by Orion.

"I'm sorry Professor." Orion looked at his old head of house guiltily.

"Not at all, Orion." Professor Snape forced a smile that Orion could see right through with his perceptive mind. "I am just glad that you are alright. You will do well in Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall was surprised at the compliment to her house from Snape of all people.

"Orion, I will get you a copy of your new schedule, but for now just know that your schedule will match Ms. Grangers." McGonagall smiled at her new cub. Orion nodded and smiled over at Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I am doing quite well, thanks to you." She smiled back at him. "You saved my life." He looked as though he were about to object but Hermione cut him off. "They would have killed me, I'm sure of it. How did you hear me screaming through the silencing charms?" Everyone looked at Orion, wondering the same thing since they learned of the incident.

"I… I don't know. I didn't hear you really. I just knew I had to get into that room. I felt like my life depended on getting into that room as quickly as possible. As though I would literally die if I didn't." He looked down with a confused expression. Madame Hooch placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I think it's time that I told you the truth about your heritage."


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome to the next chapter lol, this chapter is mainly just an explanation of who and what Orion, Madame Hooch, and Orion's father is… there is also some fluff between Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall so femslash warning kind of, if you don't like it then don't read it. I do not own Harry Potter… obviously. Also thanks to candokid1 and Dorienn for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to continue, to make up for it I am posting a few chapters for you.  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

"_I think it's time that I told you the truth about your heritage." _

Orion looked at his mother nervously. "Heritage?"

"Orion, we aren't exactly fully human…" Orion's eyes widened at his mother's words.

"Not human? Then what are we?"

"Well I am half demon, your father was half veela…" She trailed off and took Orion's hand. "It's nothing to really worry about, there are only some differences between you and other wizards." Orion looked down at their hands and took a deep breath.

"What are the differences?" He asked quietly.

"Well the main thing for you will probably be the allure. It's a Veela trait. Once you are older it will show itself. Do you know what the allure is?" Orion nodded solemnly. "As for your demon half, there is our impeccable eyesight, as you've probably already noticed." He nodded once more. "There is also our speed. And then there's…" Orion looked into his mother's eyes as she trailed off.

"There's what?" He felt kind of panicked.

"All demons and even Veela have a mate." Orion raised an eyebrow at his mother and shifted his gaze to Professor McGonagall, who nodded at him. He knew his two mothers were together, but didn't know they were considered mates. "There is only one mate for each of us, and once they are chosen, there is no backing out. Mates are rarely separated for any length of time. Most importantly, if a demon's mate dies, they will die too. If their mate chooses someone else, they will die." Orion looked out the window; lost in thought. Professor McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder. She felt bad for her cub.

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with right now?" He finally asked. McGonagall's hand tightened slightly on his shoulder.

"Can you not think of the reason." She whispered to him and glanced at Hermione who was also deep in thought. Orion swallowed visibly and looked wide eyed at his mother. He side glanced toward Hermione and saw Ron Weasley holding her hand.

"Oh." His mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"What?" Hermione came back to the conversation and looked to Orion.

"Nothing to worry about." He forced a smile on his face and looked into her eyes. He then looked toward Ron's hand in hers. He felt something burning inside him at the sight, but he tried to ignore it.

"Poppy, can you get Orion a Cooling Draught please?" Madame Hooch asked the healer.

"Yes of course." She moved away quickly toward her office and returned with the potion seconds later. Orion stared at it for a moment.

"It will help." Madame Hooch whispered to her son. "Drink it." She finally ordered. Orion took a deep breath and swallowed the bright blue potion in one go. It tasted horrible and felt like it was freezing his stomach on it's way in. He felt the burning start to go away and sighed. The burning didn't stop, but it wasn't as bad.

Dumbledore stood from his seat that he had conjured. "I think we should allow these two to get some more rest. Severus would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"Yes, Headmaster." He nodded with a smile. "Orion, I do hope you feel better soon. I will miss you in my house. Slytherin will miss the House Points." He chuckled and patted Orion's head. Dumbledore and him headed out the door of the hospital wing, followed by Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. Harry and Ron looked as though they were going to try and stay but Professor McGonagall gave them her signature stern look and they decided against it. Once they were gone Professor McGonagall took Madame Hooch's hand and left also.

"Is there anything I can get either of you?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"No thank you Madame Pomphrey." Hermione looked over to Orion who was shaking his head. "Is there something the matter Orion?" His mind flashed back to seeing Ron Weasley holding _his_ Hermione's hand and the burning started to get worse again. He was shaking his head again. "Liar." She stated. He looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and felt like she could see right through him.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are in the same year as us?" He tried to make conversation.

"Yes, they've been my best friends since our first year. I think you will like them. Although I don't really know how they feel about a Slytherin becoming a Gryffindor." They both laughed at the same time. Everyone knows of the rivalry between the two houses.

"That's good that you have such close friends." He looked down as he spoke. Part of him wanted to know if she were more than friends with Ron, the other part dreaded the answer. "Are you… umm… more than friendswitheitherofthem." His last words came out so fast he wasn't sure if she would understand. Madame Pomphrey was smiling secretly from the other side of the room.

"Ron has asked me out…" She trailed off. The burning inside Orion became almost unbearable. His chest felt like a ball of fire and the burning moved up into his throat and head. He felt like he was going to pass out. The pain from his injuries was returning. He heard an alarm going off somewhere in the distance and everything was getting dark. He heard screaming and footsteps running before finally slipping into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 5**

Orion awoke to the sound of whispering nearby. He didn't feel like he had the strength to open his eyes. It seemed no one knew he was awake.

"Orion." He heard Hermione whisper and everything became quiet.

"Orion." His mother was right next to his head now. He slowly opened his eyes and locked his gaze with his mother's worried expression. "Are you alright?" She looked as though she had been crying. He nodded, not being able to find his voice. "What do you need?" He blinked at her and she nodded. "Poppy, another cooling draught…" Hermione looked curiously to the pair.

"Why a cooling draught? Does it have to do with the injuries… or…?" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Sometimes a demon needs it." Madame Hooch replied. Orion took the cooling draught and drank it quickly. As soon as he was done, steam came out of his mouth. Madame Hooch, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey all gasped at the same time. Hermione looked worried.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came into the hospital wing. They thought it strange that with so many people it would be so silent. They both moved over to Hermione's bed and Ron took her hand again. Orion's eyes narrowed slightly at the contact and felt the burning return tenfold. He started shaking and steaming from the fire within.

"Orion!" Madame Hooch called. "Calm down Orion!" She shook his shoulders and looked for a response. He was having something like a seizure and no amount of cooling draught would help that.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I need you to step outside." Professor McGonagall sternly ushered the disgruntled boys outside of the hospital wing.

"ORION! COME BACK TO US!" Madame Hooch was yelling within inches of her son's face. His body was smoking and he looked as though he was going to catch on fire. Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall were both crying now. They both knew what happens next. It happened to them.

_Rolanda Hooch had just confessed her love to her mate, Minerva McGonagall. Minerva was scared and ran. It was the worst decision of her entire life. Rolanda began smoking, before she caught fire. She turned into a large hawk with yellow eyes and was still on fire…_

Flames started erupting from Orion's body.

"NO! ORION! PLEASE!" Madame Hooch was still yelling and holding onto her son. The fire did not burn her because the fire was a part of her also. The fire completely consumed his entire body. Hermione was crying and gasped as a large hawk like creature emerged from the flames. A flaming hawk with piercing yellow eyes stared back at them. "Orion." Madame Hooch whispered sadly. The great bird flapped its wings and flew out of the open window. Hermione sobbed into her hands. She felt an immediate loss when he left. Professor McGonagall knew how Hermione was feeling and walked over to hug her.

Harry and Ron came back into the room when the noise stopped. They saw Orion's bed singed and he was gone. Ron walked back over to comfort Hermione. They heard a strange bird cry from outside as soon as he touched her. Madame Hooch was smoking slightly. Minerva walked over to her mate and held her tightly.

"It will be alright, Rolanda." She stroked her hair as she spoke. "We will find him and bring him back to us." They sat on the singed bed. Minerva sent a Patronus to find Dumbledore once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter… obviously!_

**Chapter 6**

Dumbledore rushed into the hospital wing to see Rolanda sobbing into Minerva's shoulder. The bed was blackened from flames and Orion Hooch was nowhere to be seen.

"What has happened?" He walked closer to the sobbing woman and noticed Minerva was crying too.

"He's gone professor." Hermione answered for him. "He just caught fire. I don't understand. He turned into some sort of bird! What is happening?" Ron put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and they heard the strange bird call once again. Rolanda was shaking and Dumbledore knew she could change also at any moment.

"Poppy, please get Rolanda some cooling draught. Harry will you please fetch Professor Snape?" Harry nodded and stepped from the room. "Mr. Weasley, if you could please go and get Hagrid?" Ron shook his head no.

"I'm staying with Hermione." He stated firmly.

"Mr. Weasley, go and get Hagrid. Hermione is not allowed any more visitors right now." Dumbledore spoke sternly. Ron huffed and left to find Hagrid. "Ms. Granger, do you remember what you heard of Orion's heritage?" Dumbledore asked kindly. He waited for her to nod before continuing. "And what happens if a demon's mate chooses another?" She gasped in realization.

"But is that even possible? I mean we just met and everything. We're so young."

"You can answer that for yourself, Hermione." Minerva McGonagall sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "How are you feeling since Orion left?" Hermione looked down at her shaking hands.

"I feel horrible actually; empty, hallow. It's hard to explain…" She trialed off. Minerva nodded knowingly.

"I know how you are feeling. It's not as strong for us as it is for our mates, but it hurts all the same." Hermione nodded. Minerva understood what was happening. Professor McGonagall always had the answers. Hermione looked toward Madame Hooch.

"Why did he catch fire and leave though? I'm still alive and we haven't even talked about us yet."

"It looks as though he believes you to be with Ron Weasley." Hermione gasped as she remembered the question he asked her.

"He asked if I was more than friends with Ron or Harry. I told him that Ron had asked me out, but he passed out before I could tell him that I wasn't with him. I turned Ron down, which Ron isn't happy about and wants to keep trying. He was holding my hand. I didn't know what it was doing to Orion. We have to find him! What if he dies! I don't think I could bear it." Hermione whispered the last part and started crying. She seemed lost in deep thought when Hagrid, Ron, Harry and Professor Snape rushed into the hospital wing. Ron walked straight over to Hermione and tried to take her hand. She pulled back quickly. "No, Ronald. I told you we aren't meant to be together. I don't want to be with you. Don't touch me." Ron's face turned bright red and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine! Like anyone's going to want you anyways, you filthy mudblood." There were gasps from everyone in the room. Even Snape looked angry. Before anyone else could react, Harry had his wand pointed directly at Ron's chest.

"Mr. Potter, put that away!" McGonagall scolded. "And Mr. Weasley, I don't ever want to hear that kind of language again! I will be sending a letter to your mother immediately!" As soon as Minerva stopped talking they heard a very angry bird call from the forest.

"He can sense that Hermione is upset."

"Maybe he will come back then!" She cried.

"Who, why would anyone be able to sense what you're feeling? What a load of…"

"Mr. Weasley!" Minerva strode toward the youngest Weasley boy. "Don't even finish that sentence. You already have one detention for your previous language, do you want to make it another one?"

"I don't give a rat's arse what you say, McGonagall. I'm sick of everyone else getting what they want, and what do I get? I get to be in the background. Harry seeks attention everywhere he goes and I don't get any of the spotlight. Well someday everyone will see me. They will know my name, they will learn to fear it." Harry looked furious and Minerva gasped. She had heard similar words from another wizard, a young Tom Riddle. "If I can't have you, Hermione, then no one will!" He yelled as he quickly drew his wand. "Avada Ked…" Before anyone else could react a flame shot through the window and hit Ron in the back. He spun around to the angry bird. "Crucio!" He yelled and the bird let out a scream and fell to the floor. Hermione was also screaming. She felt as though she could feel the pain being inflicted on Orion. Orion fought through the curse and a ring of fire erupted around them both. The flaming circle started getting smaller. The fire was closing in on them. Ron was trying to put out the fire with his wand, he even tried stomping it out.

"Orion, stop!" Hermione looked scared. She didn't want Orion to kill anyone. Orion looked at her with his piercing eyes. He saw the tears sliding down her face. Another sad cry came from the bird and he flew back out the window. Harry had already disarmed Ron now and Snape tied him up. Hermione was sobbing again at the loss. "He thinks I was trying to save Ron. I just didn't want him to kill someone. I didn't want him to get into trouble and have to leave me. Please…" Hermione grasped Minerva's hand. "Please, bring him back to me." She begged. Minerva nodded and stood straighter.

"He is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid will you help us find him?"

"O'course," He started right away to go look for the distraught Orion."

"I'm going too." Hermione stood quickly. Madame Pomphrey grabbed her shoulders. "Let me go!" She pulled roughly away from the healer and ran out of the hospital wing.

"Hermione!" Minerva chased after her. Harry followed his best friend. Hermione used some of the secret corridors that they found and got outside even quicker than Hagrid. Harry used the same shortcuts and ran along side his friend.

"Don't worry," he panted. "I want to help, I won't stop you." he smiled and they both ran faster into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione didn't stop until they were deep into the Forest. She was out of breath and holding a stitch in her side. "How are we going to find him? I hope he doesn't get mad at me for being with you…" They heard a bird in a tree nearby. It was a large hawk, but the flames were gone. He looked down at the pair of them and flew down to land closer.

"O…Orion?" The bird looked into her eyes and then further into the forest. "Do you know where Orion is?" The bird looked back to them and flew away. Hermione looked disappointed.

"Look!" Harry said excitedly. "I think it wants us to follow it." He pointed at the bird that swooped into another tree and let out another call. It looked back into the forest again and flew a little further. Hermione and Harry followed quickly. Soon they were joined by a silver tabby cat. Harry looked at the cat that was Professor McGonagall. "We are following that bird. I think it knows where Orion is." Minerva nodded and kept up pace with the two Gryffindors. Rolanda Hooch caught up to them also; flying fast on her firebolt broom. She too saw the bird and knew they were following it. She looked down and saw her mate, Minerva running along too. They had to find their son. Ever since she had found Minerva, Orion had considered her his other parent.

After 5 minutes of chasing the bird, they came into a clearing. They found a tree stump in the center, with a flaming bird sitting on it. It looked up when they entered the clearing and prepared to fly away again.

"Wait!" Hermione rushed forward. She grabbed him even though he was on fire. Rolanda and Minerva gasped, but the fire didn't seem to burn Hermione. She held him close. "Please don't leave again. I wasn't trying to protect Ron back there. I wanted to protect you. If you killed him they would take you away from me. Please, I never want you to leave me. Please stay with me, Orion." Everyone else gasped again when both of them caught fire. The fire covered Hermione and Orion. He turned back into a human and held Hermione close to him. Then the flames were gone as quickly as they started.

"I'm sorry, my Hermione. I did not mean to upset you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and leaned into his chest. "I will never leave you again, I promise." He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "I promise." He repeated himself. She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. Harry looked away slightly embarrassed at witnessing such a loving moment and Rolanda and Minerva were smiling. Hermione stepped away and turned around. Orion was right behind her when she held her hand out for him. They began walking in silence back to the castle. Harry followed and caught up.

"Orion," Orion paused and looked at Harry questioningly. "I'm sorry for the way Ron acted towards you and Hermione. There is nothing he can do to make up for such a horrid thing. It looks like you definitely make Hermione happy. She is like a sister to me. So, welcome to Gryffindor." He held his hand out nervously. Orion smiled at him and shook his hand. "Thank you Harry. I am glad that Hermione has such a good brother. I saw that you were protecting her from Ron. I hope I can call you friend." They smiled at each other once more and walked again toward the castle. Rolanda was mounting her broom and Minerva was sitting with her on it. They flew lazily along with their _family._ That's what they were now, all of them, a family.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter… also, I'm changing the story a bit more even… I'm saying that Tonks is about 18 here, she's just an Auror trainee at the moment and was actually at Hogwarts when Harry started but left during his second year. So to clarify it, Harry is about to turn 14 and Tonks just turned 18... So yeah, back to the story now._

**Chapter 7**

As the group reached the castle they saw Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Weasley, and a very distraught Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione and turned away quickly and stormed off toward the entrance hall. Orion could sense Hermione's emotions immediately. He stopped and turned Hermione to him. "Do not worry, my love." He wiped away her fallen tears and pulled her closer. The rest of the Weasleys were walking out of the castle with Dumbledore and Snape. Ron was still bound and Mrs. Weasley was crying. Hermione flinched at the cold look she got from the Weasley matriarch. Fred and George saw Hermione and walked straight up to her. Orion pulled her closer and eyed the twins. They smiled and put their hands up in surrender.

"Hermione, we just wanted to apologize for what Ron did. I hope that this doesn't affect the way you see us personally. We wanted to make sure you know we don't agree with what he said or did in the least." Fred said while George nodded.

"And also, Orion…" George continued. "I hear you have been sorted into Gryffindor. I want to say welcome, we are glad to have you if you make our Hermione happy. Plus we could use the points." He laughed and Orion joined him. "Not that we don't get plenty with Hermione, but with the pair of you we will be unstoppable!" They all laughed again and Ginny came walking over. She was crying.

"H..Her…Hermione." She stuttered. "I'm so sorry. I never would have thought he would say and do such things. I've just lost my brother in my mind… I hope I don't lose my best friend too?" She looked at Hermione nervously.

"Oh Ginny, of course not." She ran forward and hugged the youngest Weasley. Ginny sniffled and pulled back to look at Orion.

"So you were a Slytherin?" Orion nodded. "But you have been sorted into Gryffindor now?" Again he nodded to the young redhead. "You almost killed my brother…" she looked suspicious of the tall dark haired wizard at first. She smiled after a moment of looking into his eyes. "Thank you for sparing his life, I know you probably don't believe he deserves mercy, but thank you all the same."

"No one really deserves the fate he almost had." Orion looked down at the ground. He was truly ashamed of how he lost control. Hermione kissed his cheek lightly and he looked into her eyes. She saw the sorrow there and touched his face. They both felt the spark every time they made contact. It was like being hit with a very powerful spell. Like they were burning, but it didn't hurt. Hermione was cold and Orion was hot; fire and ice; a perfect balance. They truly felt they were made for each other. They learned that Hermione could withstand the fire within Orion, which they noticed surprised everyone else. Somehow they knew it would be that way. Now they could sense everything about each other; their emotions, needs, wants, desires. It was like they could read each other's minds when they looked into each other's eyes. Orion had the feeling it was just the beginning. Their connection would get even stronger with time.

Percy was looking at the group angrily. He didn't understand how his siblings could still be friends with those horrible people that almost killed his little brother. He knew Ron wasn't right, but now he was being hauled off to Azkaban. Nymphadora Tonks walked over to the now growing group. "Wotcher Harry." She smiled at Harry and turned toward the others. Orion caught sight of Harry's blush when Tonks turned away. Orion smirked at Harry who blushed even darker. The Weasleys moved back over to the rest of their family to give the others some room. "Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Harry," Tonks smiled at Harry again. "will you all consent to give testimony at the trial of Ronald Billius Weasley that will be set up for a later date?" McGonagall and Hooch nodded together. Orion, Hermione and Harry all said "yes" at the same time. Tonks nodded and wrote on a piece of parchment she had been carrying. "I hate paperwork," She mumbled to herself. Orion and his two mothers heard what she said and sniggered.

"You didn't like writing essays from what I remember either." McGonagall had a rare smile on her face. Tonks laughed heartily. She turned back towards Orion.

"So, resorted huh? That's pretty amazing, never been done. Congratulations, for being in Gryffindor and for being with Hermione." She winked at the pair. Hermione blushed slightly and Orion grinned. He was so happy, he thought nothing could bring him down now. Tonks then turned to Harry. "Harry, it really has been too long. I actually just sent you a letter earlier, it should arrive in the post in the morning." She smiled fondly at him. "Isn't the next Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday?" Harry nodded shyly. "Well maybe I'll see you there." She grinned widely.

"That would be brilliant!" Harry stated enthusiastically.

"Great! I will be there then. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon then?"

"Alright."

"Good, it's a date." She stated and walked back to the other group of wizards. Harry's eyes widened and he blushed yet again. Orion smiled at his new found brother.

"Nice going Harry." He smirked. "Got yourself a good one there. I remember when she used to go here, she's nice. Congrats mate." Harry smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Well, curfew is nearly upon us." Dumbledore said. "Shall we get back inside? I believe Ms. Granger and Mr. Hooch here could go back to the hospital wing to make sure they are both still healing. Mr. Potter, why you don't look so good!" Everyone looked at Harry to try and find what their Headmaster was talking about. "I suppose you will have to stay in the hospital wing also." His eyes twinkled and he winked at Harry. "I think it would be best. That way you won't have to answer questions that I'm sure there are many students ready to ask. You can all spend a few days in the hospital wing so you can get better acquainted. That way when you start classes again, you can be prepared. I will explain what has happened, to an extent, tomorrow at dinner. I think I will leave out the mate part, and a few other details of course." Orion and Hermione both looked grateful. They weren't ready to be teased by the whole school just yet. Although as long as they had each other, they barely cared. "Minerva, Rolanda, I will see you both tomorrow." he smiled and excused himself. They watched as Snape followed the Headmaster inside and Orion smirked again. Hermione caught it and looked at him curiously. He gave her a look that obviously said he would explain later. They watched as the Aurors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron left through the gates before turning to enter the castle. Orion's mothers escorted them to the hospital wing and explained to Madame Pomphrey what was happening. How Dumbledore wished the three students to spend a few days in the hospital wing for privacy and to make sure Orion and Hermione were completely healed. Madame Pomphrey placed the three Gryffindors in an isolated corner of the hospital wing so they wouldn't be bothered. She bustled around them and checked them.

"Do you need any cooling draught?" She asked Orion.

"No Madame Pomphrey, thank you. I don't think I will be needing any of that anymore." He smiled at Hermione who was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his hand.

"Very good Mr. Hooch. I am glad to hear that. Ms. Granger, if you will please get into your bed." Hermione looked up shocked for a moment and grasped Orion's hand tighter. He growled slightly and pulled Hermione down so her head was on his chest. He glared at Madame Pomphrey, daring her to move Hermione from her current position. "Orion Hooch!" She scolded. "Don't you growl at me, I am in charge here, and I say you are both underage and cannot be allowed to sleep in the same bed! Now, you will see each other from your separate beds, and you can be closer tomorrow." Orion kissed the top of Hermione's head and she sighed. She stood slowly and made her way to the bed directly next to Orion's. Harry laid in one across the room and removed his glasses. He was exhausted and knew he would sleep soon. Madame Pomphrey offered all three a dreamless sleeping draught. All three took it and soon fell asleep.

_I actually didn't plan on updating this soon, but I had another chapter ready today. I might even have a chapter to put up tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! Especially Dorienn. I put McGonagall and Hooch together, but there won't be any graphic details about their relationship, just to show that they are together. I kind of feel bad for Ron lol I wasn't actually planning on bashing him or making him bad or anything, but it just sort of came out that way when I was writing. I just thought this chapter would be a nice break for Orion. I would like to say that Orion's pain is over, but I'm afraid it isn't… _


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter…. This chapter jumps around slightly, so if it annoys you I'm sorry… thanks for reading, comments and criticism are always welcome…_

**Chapter 8**

_Hermione was running through the trees, searching. It was dark and she could barely see. She was looking for Orion. Suddenly she tripped over something very solid. When she turned around she saw her Orion, eyes staring blindly into the stars. She felt the scream rip from her throat. She was dieing, she couldn't survive. She wanted to die…"_

"Hermione!" Harry was standing over Hermione trying to wake her. Orion was also yelling from his sleep. Madame Pomphrey was trying to wake him up too. Finally, they both woke with a start and shot up straight in bed. Hermione's scream took a moment to die away and Orion was breathing heavily. Orion swiftly threw his legs over the side of the bed and was at Hermione's side in a flash. Harry stepped back to allow them room.

"It's alright, love." He ran his fingers over her hair and kissed her head.

"I… it was so real!" She was sobbing into his chest.

"I know." He too had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "But it was just a dream." He soothed. She nodded slowly and her sobs started to subside. Orion looked up at Madame Pomphrey and tried to stand to go back to his own bed. Hermione clung tighter to him.

"NO!" She yelled. "Don't go yet." He did as he was told and sat with his back to the headboard. Soon her head was laying in his lap and he was stroking her hair.

"I won't go anywhere. I'll stay with you all night." He glared again at Madame Pomphrey. He wouldn't give into her wishes again. If they hadn't been separated, this wouldn't have happened. Madame Pomphrey sighed and shook her head. She came closer to check them both one more time.

"You both had better just behave yourselves." She gave them a look of warning and strolled back to her quarters. Orion felt Hermione drift back off to sleep and soon fell asleep to.

Harry was the first one to wake up. He woke up when he heard movement near him. Madame Pomphrey was walking through to her office.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Potter." She whispered. "Would you like some breakfast?" He nodded and crept out of the room quietly. The two sat and ate breakfast together.

Orion awoke with a horrible cramp in his neck. He brought his head up slowly and groaned. He had slept with his head leaning over the headboard. His whole body felt sore and stiff. He stretched slightly, careful not to wake Hermione before she was ready. She smiled slowly.

"Morning Orion." She greeted groggily.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" He brushed wild curls from her face and looked into her chocolate eyes. She got up and stretched. Orion took the opportunity to stretch his sore muscles. Hermione winced and looked at him oddly.

"You are in pain." She stated. "I can feel it, you're sore. You could have moved and slept in a different position." She touched his face and they shared a quick kiss.

"You were comfortable." He said as if that was the only important thing. Hermione sighed and kissed him once more.

"I would prefer us both to be comfortable." She smiled and stood up. She held out her hand for her mate and they headed into the next room. Harry looked up and beamed when he saw them. Madame Pomphrey watched Orion's stiff movements and stood from her seat.

"You shouldn't have slept that way." She told him. He scowled slightly at the healer. "I only mean that you could have prevented being sore this morning." She moved to the potion cabinet and took out a pain relieving potion. She handed some potion and ran her wand over his sore muscles. He felt the tension leave his body as he gulped the potion. After she was finished she sat them down for breakfast.

"Madame Pomphrey," Orion looked to the healer. "I'm sorry that I growled at you." He looked ashamed at losing control yet again.

"Oh, it's alright Orion. And since it's just us here, you don't have to call me Madame Pomphrey." He grinned at her and nodded.

"Aunt Poppy, will we be able to get our books and homework here so we don't fall behind?" Hermione looked relieved that he asked and Harry looked slightly disappointed.

"Of course, Orion. I will arrange for everything to be brought here around lunch time. I think that will be sufficient time to get everything collected and brought to you."

Orion, Hermione and Harry spent three days doing homework and enjoying each other's company. Harry's grades were actually improving with the time off. Ron wasn't there as a distraction from homework anymore and Orion and Hermione were a big help. They still had their fun all together, but not before they finished their homework. Harry actually started to enjoy studying with the pair.

Minerva and Rolanda visited often and the Weasley twins even snuck in to visit once. They had every meal together with "Aunt Poppy." All three of them now took to calling her Aunt Poppy unless around other students. Madame Pomphrey didn't seem to mind the name, in fact she rather enjoyed it. Hermione and Orion still ended up sleeping in the same bed at night, and there wasn't a repeat of the nightmares. Rolanda worried slightly about them sleeping in the same bed. Madame Pomphrey told her about the screaming and nightmare that happened when they weren't in the same bed. Rolanda didn't know what to think, it seems their connection was even stronger than hers and Minerva's. She worried about when they would be in separate dorm rooms. She discussed her worries with McGonagall, whom agreed with her wife.

It was to be their first day back with the rest of the students and staff of Hogwarts. They went to breakfast in the Great Hall and got many stares. The Weasleys, minus Ron of course, waved the three over and they all sat together. Neville Longbottom leaned in to talk to Harry. "Hey Harry, I'm glad to see you back." He shook Harry's hand and turned toward Hermione. "Hermione," his voice dropped down to almost a whisper. "I heard what happened, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." He looked angry that anyone would do such a thing to Hermione. He looked at Hermione like she were family. "I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He held out his hand to Orion who shook it immediately.

"Orion Hooch."

"So is it true you were a Slytherin?" Orion nodded at the question. "Wow, it's weird for a Slytherin to become a Gryffindor." he stated. "Not that I'm disappointed or anything, mind you." He looked worried that he would offend the newcomer, but Orion simply smiled and nodded.

"It is strange. When I was sorted in first year, the hat thought about putting me in Ravenclaw. When I was going to be resorted that's where I thought I would be placed. I'm actually very happy with the new sorting though."

"Well so am I." Neville looked almost proud. "I heard what you did in the Slytherin Common Room. I mean, it was brilliant, you went against your own housemates, because it was the right thing to do. It took a lot of courage I think." He blushed and looked down at his plate. Neville always had bouts of courage followed by shyness.

"Thank you Neville." Orion finally said. "I am really glad to see that I am welcomed by at least some into Gryffindor. I feared that I wouldn't be accepted by my fellow Gryffindors."

"Of course we accept you." Neville smiled. The Weasleys nodded, except Percy, who stood and walked out of the hall with his nose in the air.

"Don't mind my brother." Ginny looked at Percy's retreating form. "He's a prat." The others laughed and started eating. They didn't have much time left before their first class.

_Thanks for the reviews, especially my new favorite reader Dorienn! Lol I decided to give a happier chapter, not much drama here. But you know what they say, there is always a calm before the storm… ;) The next few chapters won't be too dramatic though, so no worries yet lol _


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Harry Potter, so this chapter is just mainly Ron's trial at the Ministry._

**Chapter 9**

People were filing into the same room that Harry's trial was held in. Harry, Hermione, Orion, Madame Hooch, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, and all of the Weasley's were seated in the stands. The Wizenmagot were already in their seats and Dumbledore joined them. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing and Percy kept glaring at Hermione and Orion.

Soon, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks escorted Ron into the room and he was immediately chained to the chair in the center. "Ronald Billius Weasley." Madame Bones began. "You are charged with the attempted murder of one Hermione Jean Granger, and the use of an Unforgivable Curse." She turned toward the group assembled. "I ask for Hermione Jean Granger to please step forward to give testimony." Hermione stood and stepped into the booth. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, consent for us to take the memory of the event for further evidence?"

"Yes." A man stepped forward and extracted the memory needed and handed the small bottle of silver to Madame Bones.

"Now, if you please, tell us what happened."

"I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts when Ron came in. He was my best friend and he also had asked me to be more than friends on more than one occasion." Hermione could feel Orion's emotions at that statement. "I told him I didn't want to be with him in that way. We aren't meant to be together. He grew angry, called me a 'mudblood," people gasped at the use of the ugly word. "and then he said that if he couldn't have me then no one could. He was going to kill me, but Orion stopped him." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Granger. We will review your memory and verify your testimony. You may step back. Now I call Harry James Potter forward please." Harry stepped forward. "Do you, Harry James Potter, consent to have your memory taken into evidence?"

"Yes." The man stepped forward and took the memory from him.

"I will make things slightly shorter by asking if there is anything that you'd like to add to the testimony already given?" Mrs. Weasley looked angry that the trial was being rushed.

"No. Hermione said everything that happened perfectly."

"Very well you may step back." Mrs. Weasley glared at Harry as he sat down. He felt horrible, Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to him and now she hated him. "Will Orion Mars Hooch please step forward." Orion stepped up to the booth. "Will you, Orion Mars Hooch, consent to have your memory of the event taken into evidence?"

"Yes." After the man took the memory Madame Bones spoke once more.

"Do you have anything to add to the testimony given?"

"No." She nodded and he stepped back. Madame Hooch, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape all had their memories taken next. Professor Snape added to the testimony.

"Orion Hooch was a Slytherin, which I am the head of. Because of recent events that you are all already aware of, he was resorted into Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley is also in Gryffindor. Now I'm sure you all know of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I admit I was sad to see Orion Hooch go from my house. I believe that Ronald Weasley was angry about Orion Hooch being placed in Gryffindor. He found out that Mr. Hooch and Ms. Granger were together and he wanted revenge for it. I believe he also wanted revenge for a Slytherin being placed in Gryffindor." After he stepped back, Hagrid squeezed his way into the booth. He was the last of the witnesses for the trial. After the man took his memory he also added to the testimony.

"I've known Ron here since his firs' 'ear." He had his table cloth sized hanky out and wiped his tear filled eyes. "I ne'er though something' like this…" he blew his nose loudly and continued. "When he came 'n' go' me, he was angry. Rantin' about that Hooch boy and 'Ermoine. It's there, in me memory." he had trouble getting out of the booth and Orion stepped forward to help him.

"Very well, thank you all for your testimony. We will convene and watch all of the memories involved and come back when we have chosen a course of action." Ron was taken back out of the room and everyone was left inside, waiting.

Ron was escorted back inside after the Wizenmagot entered the room. "We have come to the conclusion that Ronald Billius Weasley is guilty of the attempted murder of Hermione Jean Granger, and the use of an Unforgivable Curse. As it stands he will have his wand taken and snapped, and he will be taken to Azkaban where his sentence will be no longer than 20 years and no less than 10 years." Ron was crying now and Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly. Now, if there are three people among you that will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley, he will not receive time in Azkaban." Mrs. Weasley stood up immediately. "I'm sorry, only those who are not family." Mrs. Weasley looked over at the others in the room pleadingly. Orion felt a wave of despair coming from the Weasley matriarch. He took a deep breath and stood.

"I will vouch for him." Everyone gasped and looked to Orion.

"Let the record show that Orion Mars Hooch will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley." Madame Bones was shocked.

"I will too." Hermione stood next to her mate.

"Let the record show that the victim herself, Hermione Jean Granger will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley." Mrs. Weasley was looking around frantically for someone else that would save her son.

"I will." Harry stood up slowly.

"Let the record show that Harry James Potter will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley. Three people have vouched for you, Mr. Weasley. I find it amazing that the victim is among them. You should consider yourself very lucky indeed to be escaping prison time. You are to surrender your wand to Auror Shacklebolt and you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ron's face was pale. He was grateful for no time in Azkaban, but he didn't want to give his wand up.

"Madame, if I may speak?" Orion stood once more.

"Very well Mr. Hooch, you have the floor." She looked curious.

"I will never in any way condone what Ron Weasley did. But is it necessary to expel him?" Hermione looked shocked for a moment. She looked into her mates eyes and saw what he was thinking. She sighed and nodded at him. "He planned on using and Unforgivable Curse, but he didn't succeed. Have you, Madame Bones, ever been tempted to use and Unforgivable Curse when you were angry? I'm sure Ron Weasley isn't the first one to think of it. I understand there must be punishment. I am happy that he has not been sentenced to Azkaban. I understand why you want to take his wand and expel him, but might I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, you may Mr. Hooch."

"I suggest a suspension. Suspend him from Hogwarts and take his wand away for a time until he can prove himself guilty or innocent. Perhaps it was just a moment of anger and he has already learned his lesson." Dumbledore smiled down at Orion. "I mean, if you take his wand and expel him he won't have a place in the wizarding world anymore. He will become a complete outcast."

"We will think about your suggestion, Mr. Hooch. As for right now, Auror Shacklebolt, please take Mr. Weasley's wand and bring Mr. Weasley release Mr. Weasley into the custody of his parents. If we believe you to be stable and reformed enough to return to Hogwarts, we will allow it. If you are not you will be expelled and your wand snapped. If you ever attempt to attack anyone again, or use an unforgivable curse, you will be arrested and sent to Azkaban immediately. I hope you understand that we are being very lenient and will not do so again." Ron nodded nervously. "Good, now everyone is dismissed." Hermione and Orion were the first ones out of the room. They were trying to get away before anyone could talk to them. Harry was close behind them and Madame Hooch was following after them. She didn't understand why her son had helped the boy that could have ended his life and his mate's. They used the Floo Network to get back to Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione, and Orion all headed directly to the Black Lake to study.

_Thanks for reading. I decided to show Ron a little mercy because I felt bad for him lol. Hopefully he stays out of trouble now and actually learns from his mistakes… although I never really looked at Ron Weasley as the sharpest tool in the shed… he is rather dull and dimwitted sometimes… _


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Harry Potter… this chapter is pretty much just a little family time together. Review if you want, thanks for reading. Special thanks to Dorienn for the reviews… _

**Chapter 10**

_Hermione was standing by the lake, staring out across the water. She felt a horrible emptiness inside her and she was crying. There, just under the surface of the water, was her mate. Orion's lifeless body was trapped under the water and Hermione couldn't do anything to save him…_

Hermione woke with yet another scream. After the first time it happened she placed a silencing charm on her bed so she wouldn't wake her fellow dorm mates. It was the fifth time she woke up screaming from a nightmare where Orion was dead. She couldn't bear to be this far away from him. She decided not to even try to go back to sleep. After she grabbed her books she headed for the common room to study. When she got to the stairs she saw a shadow at the bottom of them. Orion was standing there waiting for her, fully dressed for the day and carrying his books. She ran down the stairs and dove into his arms.

"It's alright, Love." he stroked her hair. He too was waking from nightmares throughout the night; nightmares where his precious Hermione lay dead. They moved over to one of the tables and began studying. It was only four o'clock in the morning so there was a lot of time before they could go to breakfast. They studied in a comfortable silence for two hours before Harry came stumbling groggily down the stairs.

"I woke up and noticed you were already gone. How long have you two been awake?" He mumbled.

"Couple hours." Orion smiled at his friend. "Couldn't sleep…" Harry nodded in understanding. He remembered when they were in the hospital wing and couldn't sleep while they were apart. "We should be able to go to the Great Hall now." Orion continued. "Do you want to come with us, seeing how you are up now anyway?" Harry nodded and went back up the stairs to get dressed. Hermione and Orion packed their books into their bags and Orion picked up both bags to carry. It took Harry twenty minutes to get dressed in his tiredness, but they still made it down to breakfast before any other students had. They sat together at the empty Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall noticed the three and stood to go talk to them. She was the only Professor in the Great Hall at the time. Most other professors showed up around seven. She usually spent an hour in the Great Hall by herself every morning. Especially on a day where there were no classes. It wasn't even a Hogsmeade weekend.

"What are you three doing up so early?" She sat on the opposite side of the table than her three cubs.

"Couldn't sleep." Orion muttered.

"Nightmares." Hermione finished the thought. They were like Fred and George in that way now.

"You do remember that it is a Saturday, yes?" She indicated the three bags of books. "No classes today." The three nodded in unison.

"After breakfast…" Hermione began.

"We were…" Orion continued.

"Going to go to…"

"The library to…"

"Study." Orion and Hermione finished the sentence together.

"Well, ten points to Gryffindor for your dedication to your schoolwork." All three smiled at their head of house. Orion, your mother and I were hoping to have lunch with you three today. Would you three like to join us in our private quarters at noon?" Orion smiled kindly at his other mother.

"I would very much like that." Hermione said with a smile. They all turned to Harry who had a mouthful of oatmeal. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"That sounds great, Professor." Orion wrapped up some bread and fruit and placed it in his bag. He took out a large silver flask and filled it with pumpkin juice.

"In case we get hungry later before lunch." He put the flask in his bag and took Hermione's bag again as they walked to the library.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Harry Potter… This chapter is short so I did a double update again…_

**Chapter 11**

Orion and Hermione suffered through an entire week of mostly sleepless nights. Their nightmares grew worse with each passing day. After that week, they took to sleeping together in the common room. Hermione would fall asleep with her head on Orion's lap and his head would fall back onto the back of the couch. It was a very uncomfortable position that began to have an effect on Orion's mobility. He was beginning to be entirely stiff and sore every day. Both of the seemed to be exhausted all the time and their concentration was suffering. All of their professors noticed the changes in the pair. If they weren't careful, their grades would soon be dropping. Hermione even had points taken away from Gryffindor for almost blowing up the potions room.

"I think we should do something. They can't keep going like this. They are both exhausted and they don't seem to be able to pay attention in class. I worry that they will fall behind!" Professor Flitwick's voice was squeakier that usual with his distress at the situation. The pair may not be in his house, but he was still amazed at their intelligence. The entire staff was sitting in the staff room.

"Dobby tells me they have both been sleeping in the common room, every night this week." Minerva spoke next. "When they sleep in separate dorms they have nightmares of each other's death."

"Something should be done. They are the brightest of their age and they are deteriorating." Professor Snape surprised everyone with his comments. "Might I make a suggestion headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Private quarters for them, with their own bedroom and common room. I can even suggest we put the Potter boy in there. That way perhaps they won't be tempted to be intimate with him in the room." Dumbledore seemed lost in thought.

"Well, what does everyone think of this suggestion." he asked the staff.

"I have seen the nightmares stop when they are together." Madame Pomphrey looked to Dumbledore. "I think they would both benefit from it. And I think that if Mr. Potter was in there it would defuse any situation they could get themselves into. They are both well behaved too. They will both follow the rules you set for them." She added. Madame Hooch smiled and nodded.

"I agree." Professor Sprout added. "I think that Severus's suggestion is a good one." Everyone agreed and Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall to find the three students.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 12**

Orion, Hermione and Harry were given their own private quarters not far from Professor McGonagall's and Madame Hooch's quarters. They were amazed when they stepped inside. The common room was smaller than the Gryffindor one, but still quite large. There were shelves along on wall that could hold all of Orion, Hermione, and Harry's personal books. Orion even thought perhaps he could get more books to fill the shelves. There was also a rack that held three brooms, a cloak rack, a large table and chairs. There were a few more comfortable chairs scattered about the room and two large overstuffed sofas. The fireplace was very large and carved with ornate lion heads. There was a large cauldron in the room that they could use for practice.

The common room had three doors; one was the entrance, one was to their bedroom and one was to a bathroom. The bedroom was the same size as their old dormitory, but there were only 2 beds in it; both of which were double sized. Their were heavy scarlet curtains around each bed and on the windows. The entire quarters were decorated in the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor. Their trunks were already situated by each bed and their were bedside tables next to each one. There were two large wardrobes on either side of the room that already held all of their clothing.

The bathroom was very large, almost as large as the prefect bathroom. There was a very large shower stall and a pool sized bathtub with many spouts. The three spent some time unpacking the rest of their things. The shelves soon held many books.

"I think I will be buying some more books now that I have room for them." Orion looked at the empty spaces on the shelves. "Perhaps even some more advanced ones." Hermione looked excited at the idea. "Although the term is almost over now. I guess that means we have the whole summer to pick out some books." Hermione suddenly looked sad. "What's wrong love?"

"How are we going to see each other this summer?" Orion looked at her thoughtfully.

"We must talk to my mother." He took her hand and started toward the portrait to leave. He turned and looked at Harry. "Aren't you coming? I assume you would like to spend time this summer with us?" Harry smiled widely and followed quickly. The portrait said goodbye to them as they were leaving. The portrait was of Sir Cadogan. They made their way quickly through the hallways to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Enter." They heard the stern professor's voice from inside. "Ah, hello you three. I hope you like your new quarters." She gave one of her smiles that was reserved for them.

"We quite enjoy it, mum." Orion smiled back. She always loved it when he called her mum. "Do you know where my mother is?" He added.

"She had to go into Hogsmeade." She looked slightly sad. Hermione knew why, being away from your mate was excruciating. "She won't be home until late probably. Is there something I can help you with?"

"See, the thing is, Hermione and I were wondering what was going to happen when term ends. I mean, how are we going to see each other. And Harry too, we don't want him to not be with us for the summer." Harry was grateful the invitation was extended to him. He really didn't want to go back to the Dursley's if he could help it.

"I see, well you know there is plenty of room at the Manor." Orion looked excited at Minerva's words. "If it is okay with Hermione's parents she can stay with us for the summer. Although I am sure they will want to spend time with her also."

"I doubt it." Hermione mumbled to herself. Orion and Minerva's strong hearing still picked it up.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Orion asked first.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She wouldn't look Orion in the eyes. He looked to Harry to see if he knew, but he looked just as puzzled.

"Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall put her stern face on and looked intensely at Hermione. No one could withstand the Professor McGonagall stare.

"It's just…" She trialed of with tears in her eyes. Orion put a comforting hand on her lower back. "They were okay at first, you know about me going to Hogwarts. Now they aren't as accepting. They want me to go to a muggle school so I can get a real education." Orion looked slightly angry. He was starting to get flashes from Hermione's mind. "They want me to be a dentist like them, but I told them I would rather go to Hogwarts." She took a deep breath before continuing. "They just don't like me doing magic." Orion's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Why didn't you tell me." He looked furious. "If not me then _someone_!" He grabbed her and pulled her toward him. Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused. "I can't believe they hit you like that." He was still seeing the vision of her being beaten in his mind. His tears rolled down his face and mingled with hers. "Why have you been hiding it, we can fix it." He looked into her eyes once more and saw the threats that her father gave her. He winced as he hit her repeatedly. He looked desperately at Minerva. "She has to stay with me now. I can't let her go back to that place!" Minerva could see the fire in his eyes growing stronger.

"We shall discuss this with Dumbledore and your mother Orion. For now I want you to go to the hospital wing and get yourself a cooling draught before you lose control." He nodded and took Hermione's hand. His skin was extremely hot to the touch, but it didn't effect Hermione. They strode toward the Hospital Wing while Orion started smoking slightly.

… _Orion and Hermione's troubles are far from over, but they are getting there… Anything worth having requires hard work and sometimes suffering to obtain… Dorienn, my loyal reader and reviewer lol, what do you think? I am debating whether to have Orion 'take care' of Hermione's parents, who I decided weren't very nice, or perhaps just take Hermione from them without a fight. I figured something has to go right for the pair of them. Made it easier to take her away from them lol… what do you think? Which would you rather read? I also decided Harry will not be ever returning to the Dursley's. Also, I know I never put anything about Sirius Black in here. Not to worry! He was there and proved his innocence! It will be explained in the next chapter! There will be another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Harry Potter… This chapter is almost like a flashback. It takes place after Ron is taken from Hogwarts…_

**Chapter 13**

_The large black dog watched as the Weasley boy was escorted away by two Aurors. He felt elated. With the Weasley boy gone, Peter Pettigrew would have no one to keep him safe now. He waited through the evening and most of the night. He wanted to be sure not to get caught. _

_Padfoot slowly made his way through the darkened hallways. He knew right where Pettigrew was, he could smell him. The rat was standing just at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. It skittered away quickly at the sight of Sirius Black. Sirius knew just what to do. He would chase the little rat all the way to Remus Lupin's office._

Professor Lupin was just about to turn in for the night, when he heard a loud bark coming from the hallway. When he opened the door a large garden rat ran into the room along with a large black dog. He recognized the dog at once as his old school friend, and escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. Before he could react, Black transformed back into his human form and pointed at the rat.

"Peter Pettigrew! The real secret keeper of James and Lily. The one who betrayed our friends. You know I would have rather died than betray them!" Remus pulled his wand and looked at the rat.

"Homorphus!" Remus said the spell and soon the small man that was Peter stood before him. "Incarcerous!" Ropes bound the man and he crashed to the floor. Remus turned to his old friend and hugged him. "I am so sorry Sirius. I had no idea. I shouldn't have believed it was you."

"It's alright old friend, you know now." Soon there were Aurors in the castle once more, dragging away a pleading Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was a free man now. He stood outside and took in the fresh air.

"What are you going to do now?" Remus asked him.

"First I will go home." He didn't look happy about it. "I want to clean the place up, you know?" When Lupin nodded he continued. "Maybe my Godson will want to join me someday." Remus smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I have the feeling he most definitely will, Padfoot."

"Thanks, Mooney."


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Harry Potter. This is back to the normal time now… _

**Chapter 14**

Harry was ecstatic! He had just been told the words he has wanted to hear almost his entire life.

"You won't be returning to the Dursley's this summer." Professor Dumbledore had said. "You will be staying at McGonagall Manor with Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Orion and Hermione." Harry felt great. "Also, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore continued. "I assume you have read the Prophet as of late?" Harry nodded. "The story of Sirius Black."

"Yes sir, they thought he betrayed my parents, but it wasn't him."

"Yes, I am glad you are up to date." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "You see Sirius Black was your father's best friend, along with Remus Lupin, whom you have already met." He gestured to Professor Lupin, who smiled. "What you may not know is that Sirius Black is your godfather." Harry gasped. "He is not here at the moment, he is at his old family home." Harry looked disappointed. He had just found out that he had some kind of family left.

"He is cleaning it up and preparing it to be used once more. He asked me to speak to you in his stead." Remus stepped forward. "You see, he is actually really nervous about asking you." he chuckled. "I have told him you plan to stay at McGonagall Manor this summer, but he was wondering if you would like to spend the holidays next year at his home. He wishes for you to live with him, but only if you want to." Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "He will be glad to hear it. He will also be visiting you quite often I am sure." He smiled and stepped toward the fireplace. "Have a good summer Harry, I am sure I will see you again soon." He grabbed some Floo Powder and disappeared into the flames.

Technically Harry, Hermione and Orion didn't have to ride the train back to platform 9 ¾, but they did. It was part of the Hogwarts experience. When they got off the train they laughed at other students watching Professor McGonagall wearily. They thought they were done with her for a few months. Orion ran forward and hugged Professor McGonagall which made some students looked curiously at them. He then hugged his mother. Professor McGonagall took Hermione and Harry's hands and apparated. Madame Hooch apparated with Orion. It was Harry and Hermione's first time apparating so they were on the ground when Orion arrived. He chuckled and helped Hermione up, then Harry. They looked up at their new home for the summer and smiled.

"McGonagall Manor." Minerva stated with a smile.

_So I did a double update because unfortunately I may be gone for a while. I will be losing my internet, I will continue writing and when I come back I may have quite a few updates, I even may try to get online somewhere else just to update once in a while. Sorry! _


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Harry Potter!_

**Chapter 15**

Sirius Black stood outside the gates of McGonagall Manor with his friend Remus Lupin.

"Stop being so nervous, Padfoot. He's already said he wants to stay with you next year, hasn't he? You are worried about nothing." Remus tried to get his old friend inside.

"What if he changed his mind. What if when he sees me he doesn't want to."

"I agree, your face is entirely too ugly for anyone to love…" Remus trailed off with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, Mooney." Sirius chuckled. "Alright let's get inside then." he ushered Remus in like he was the reason for their dawdling. Lupin shook his head and followed his anxious friend. They stopped at the door and Remus waited for Sirius to knock.

"Honestly Sirius, what kind of Gryffindor are you?" Sirius glared at his friend for a moment in mock anger and knocked on the door. The door opened of it's own accord and allowed them entry. Sirius loitered in the doorway before Remus pushed him inside. The door closed behind them before they saw movement on the stairs close by.

"Good afternoon Professor Lupin." Orion smiled kindly as he came down the stairs followed closely by Hermione Granger.

"We aren't in Hogwarts anymore, you can call me Remus." He returned their smiles and gestured toward Sirius. "And this is Sirius of course." Orion smiled and stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black." He held out his hand and Sirius shook it.

"Sirius." He corrected. "So you are the Slytherin that was resorted into Gryffindor." Orion looked slightly nervous at that and nodded. "Ha! I bet those snakes aren't very happy about that! From what I hear you are one of the top students in Hogwarts and they lost you to Gryffindor!" He was laughing merrily. "I just wish I was there to see old Snivellus's face when that happened." Orion grimaced at that.

"Professor Snape was disappointed, but he wished me well. He thinks I will do well in Gryffindor actually." Sirius stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you will! You remind me of Remus here! He always had to keep me and James in line." Remus chuckled and nodded.

"It looks as though I will have help now, Padfoot. You better be careful." He winked at Orion and grinned.

"And you must be Hermione Granger!" Sirius was delighted. "I hear you are the only student who has managed to beat out Orion Hooch for the top of the class!" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Well, it is a pleasure to be in the company of such intelligent young people, and Gryffindors!"

"Hello Sirius." Minerva came in from another room followed by Rolanda.

"Minerva! It has been too long!" He stepped forward and hugged Professor McGonagall. "And Rolanda! It has not been long enough!" He teased and hugged Madame Hooch, who laughed.

"I see you are still as ugly as ever Sirius!" She smiled brightly. He grabbed his chest as though hurt.

"And here I always thought you liked me Rolanda. I am pained by your words!" he laughed and hugged her again. "Truly though, I have missed you."

"I missed you too Sirius. I missed our arguments and wizards chess tournaments." He smiled brightly.

"Ah it has been so long since I've played. Perhaps we can sneak in a game later. Now! Where is my godson?" He looked around to everyone. "I was hoping to surprise him today with a visit."

"He's moping around outside." Hermione informed them.

"Moping? In a place like this?"

"You see, his broom was destroyed this year at Hogwarts during a Quiddich match. He misses it. He doesn't want to use anyone else's because he doesn't want to be a burden." she rolled her eyes.

"Remus! I'll be right back!" He ran out to the gate and apparated away. Remus just shook his head.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Harry Potter… This chapter kind of goes with the last one and is short. I hope you enjoy anyways!_

**Chapter 16**

Harry sat out in the vast backyard and stared into the sky. It was a perfect day for flying, but he no longer had a broom. Minerva had offered for him to use hers, but he didn't want to take hers. He wanted her to use her own, he always felt guilty using other people's things.

"Hello Harry." He turned around and saw Remus Lupin walking towards him.

"Hello Professor." He grinned.

"Please Harry, it's Remus here." Harry nodded and looked back at the sky. They sat in silence for only a few moments before Sirius came running into the backyard.

"Hello Harry! I'm Sirius! Wow you look just like James! Except your eyes, you have…"

"My mother's eyes, yeah." Harry smiled slightly. "It's so great to finally meet you. I didn't know I had any family left!" Harry mirrored Sirius's excitement. "What have you got there?" He pointed to behind Sirius's back.

"Oh this?" Sirius pulled a wrapped package from behind his back and handed it to Harry. "It's a present for you." He smiled excitedly. "Well! Open it!" Harry ripped the paper off and gasped.

"A Firebolt?"

"Well, a Seeker really should have the best broom available. Your father was a Seeker, you know? He would be so proud of you. And from what I hear your grades are quite well also. Both of your parents would be so proud of you, Harry. Just like I am proud." He smiled and patted Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes widened when he summoned his own Firebolt. "Shall we go for a fly then?" Harry and Sirius's faces both lit up and they flew into the sky.

Remus stayed on the ground and smiled up at his friends. James would love to have been up there flying with his son and whom he considered a brother. He imagined Lily would be on the ground also, studying. He noticed that Hermione Granger was much like Lily in that way. Remus even saw much of himself in the young Orion. He wondered if Harry, Orion, Hermione and those Weasley twins would be the new Marauders. With Sirius as a godfather, he was sure Harry would learn some very nice pranks. Orion and Hermione will have to work hard to keep these ones in line. He chuckled to himself and wandered back into the manor.


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Harry Potter, if I did the Deathly Hallows would not have been the last book! There would have been more!_

**Chapter 17**

Harry and Sirius came inside to find Remus sitting and having tea with Minerva and Rolanda. Orion and Hermione were seated at a table nearby, taking notes out of two very ancient looking volumes. Harry sat next to his friends.

"What are you both working on?" They looked up at their best friend and smiled identical smiles. Orion slid the book so Harry could see it. The title of the book read _Advanced Healing Magic_. Hermione was reading _Potion Making for Healers._

"Would you like to read with us?" Hermione asked politely. He nodded and grabbed a book of the pile nearby; _Quiddich Tactics and Flying Maneuvers._ Orion smiled.

"I just bought that book on our last trip to Diagon Alley. I thought perhaps you would like it too. It is completely current and up to date. There is even a section in the back where we can make our own maneuvers and strategies." Harry's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Do you like to play Quiddich?"

"Well I was on the Slytherin Quiddich team." Orion chuckled. "Although I wasn't one of the usual players. I didn't play dirty enough for them so they kept me in case someone else couldn't play. But I do very much enjoy playing Quiddich." They all sat and read for what only seemed like minutes, but was in reality hours. Then they were distracted by a very loud game of wizard's chess between Rolanda and Sirius. Even Hermione seemed to enjoy watching them play.

"Will you two be staying for dinner?" Minerva finally asked.

"Oh no, I would love to but Kreacher is expecting us. If we aren't there for dinner he may try to kill us in our sleep!" Sirius laughed. "Perhaps another time Minerva. Rolanda, you may have won the battle, but you will not win the war!" he stated valiantly to everyone's amusement. "I will beat you eventually! Harry! I will see you again soon. You can Floo or owl me anytime you wish. I will definitely come visit again! I hope you like your new broom." He hugged his godson tightly.

"Bye Sirius." Harry returned the hug and stepped back.

"Hermione, keep up the good work, I'll bet you make Head Girl someday with all that studying." Hermione blushed at his words once more and Orion smirked at her. "And Orion! Welcome to Gryffindor I guess!" He chuckled. "I hope you join the house team and kick Slytherin's…"

"Language Sirius." Minerva was smiling at Sirius.

"Right, sorry Professor McGonagall." he saluted her and stepped outside followed by Remus. They walked to the gate and apparated away.


	18. Chapter 18

_As usual I don't own Harry Potter. This chapter is rated M, so if you have a problem with that sort of thing, I suggest you don't read it and skip to the next chapter. _

**Chapter 18**

Hermione and Orion sat in their library and read. Harry had gone to Diagon Alley with Tonks on a date. They seemed to be seeing a lot of each other lately. Harry wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts because he knew he wouldn't see her quite so often. It was hard enough to work around her work schedule. Minerva and Rolanda had a meeting with Dumbledore and had already left. It took the pair a few minutes to realize that they were all alone in the manor.

Orion peered over his book at his mate. Hermione looked into his eyes and knew what he was thinking. She moved slowly around the table and settled herself on the edge in front of him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. It was an innocent kiss at first, but soon they were both breathing heavily and pulled apart. Hermione's normal chocolate eyes were nearly black now and Orion's were a dark gold. They both moved in at the same time for another kiss.

Orion was unsure at first as he moved his hand up Hermione's stomach. When he heard her moan in response he took it as his cue to continue. He began kissing her neck and slowly undoing the buttons on her muggle shirt. He moved his mouth to her collarbone and she left out a soft gasp. He trailed his mouth lower, savoring every inch of skin that was exposed. She began unbuttoning his shirt also and pushed it to the ground. Once his shirt was off she noticed what looked like tattoos on his chest, back, and arms.

"Tattoos?" She looked at him curiously.

"I was born with them. They are my marks, I have them because I'm a demon." She smiled and nodded. She trailed her hand over each mark slowly. They kissed again and only broke apart when air was a necessity. Hermione hadn't realized that while they were kissing her bra and skirt had joined her shirt on the table near her. Orion looked into her eyes for permission as he grabbed the edge of her panties. She nodded and he pulled them down her legs slowly. She helped him out of his pants and they stared at each other for a few moments. They were both incredibly nervous, being their first time with anyone. Orion's skin was burning and Hermione liked the feel of the fire under her hands.

Orion pulled Hermione onto his lap and slid himself gently inside her. She gasped at the pain it caused at first, but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. She moved slowly at first, allowing them both to adjust to the position. Soon their movements became quicker and neither could seem to catch their breath. Orion's marks burned red and he started smoking. Soon both were consumed by the flames as they felt incredible pleasure for the first time. After they calmed down, the flames died down.

"Orion." Hermione couldn't even find words. She cuddled close to her mate and kissed him again. "I've never felt this good before." He smiled lazily.

"Nor have I, my love." he kissed her neck and placed her back on the desk. He first helped her back into her clothes before putting his own back on. She sat back on his lap and they sat to read. Minerva and Rolanda came home shortly after and they hoped what they did wasn't obvious. Rolanda looked slightly suspicious at the two. Hermione blushed slightly and buried herself in her book. Orion read over her shoulder; eyeing his mother warily.

"So what have you two been up to all day?" Rolanda asked. Hermione blushed darker.

"Reading." They both replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Rolanda still looked skeptical, but she let the subject drop for the moment. She then saw scorch marks on the desk and knew what had happened.

"Alright, why don't you two go and get ready for dinner." They both nodded and hurriedly left the room. "Minerva." She turned toward her mate. "I think they have sealed the bond between them while we were gone." Minerva gasped.

"I told you we shouldn't have left them alone. They are too young!"

"Minerva." Rolanda chuckled. "They are the same age we were when we sealed our bond. But I think their bond is stronger than even ours. It looks as though they may have caught fire." Minerva looked at the desk.

"In the library?" Rolanda chuckled at her wife.

"At least it wasn't our library. Should we talk to them?"

"I don't know, I've never had to deal with this situation before." Minerva seemed disappointed in herself. She could usually handle anything that came her way. Orion and Hermione soon came back into the room. "Oh, are you two ready for dinner?" Minerva couldn't even think of anything to say to the pair.

"Yes mum." Orion smiled slightly. He could tell they knew just by their behavior. He didn't want them to embarrass Hermione though. "Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?" He turned towards his mother who nodded. "Hermione, I'll be right back." he kissed the top of her head and led his mother outside. "Mum, I…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"You sealed your bond with Hermione."

"Yes…" He looked nervous. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I want you to know that I understand, but I really do think you both are too young. But I do have a question, did you both catch fire… when…"

"Yes, we both did. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt Hermione." He looked into his mother's eyes and she nodded.

"We will need to talk more about this. It seems your bond with Hermione is stronger than usual. It may have to do with your Veela half. I think I may send an owl to your father and ask him. Perhaps your sisters can help you soon with everything." She suddenly looked nervous.

"M.. My father? I didn't know you knew where he was… I have sisters?"

"Yes, one older sister and a younger sister. They are both Veela. Your father is married and lives in France."

"Do they go to Hogwarts?"

"No, but you will be meeting them soon I'm sure."

"When?" He looked slightly excited about gaining more family.

"You will see." She smiled and walked back into the house. Orion couldn't wait to tell Hermione what he had learned about his family. He was slightly proud that Hermione and him had such a strong bond.


	19. Chapter 19

_I still don't own Harry Potter. _

**Chapter 19**

Orion was slightly disappointed. It seemed his mothers were trying very hard to not let Hermione and Orion ever be alone together. They didn't mind so much when it was just Harry. They could all sit together and read. Minerva was always trying to engage them in awkward conversations that were filled with even more awkward silences. Rolanda would make Orion and Hermione both feel uncomfortable. She would just sit and watch them.

Hermione had been having nightmares and Orion could see them. They were about her parents and that angered him. He saw the way her father would hit her and her mother's indifference. Rolanda had to actually brew extra cooling draught because his temper was so high.

"I think Harry and I should have some guy time." Orion suddenly said at the breakfast table. "I mean, sometimes a guy just needs some guy time, right Harry." Harry nodded. "We could go to see Sirius and Remus maybe." Harry and Orion had talked the night before about what they wanted to do. They just had to get away for a bit.

"Well, okay. I suppose you can do that." Rolanda looked suspicious. She knew that Orion wouldn't really want to spend time away from his mate. It just wasn't in a demon's nature.

"Great! We'll be back later!" Orion and Harry stood at the same time. Harry hugged Hermione and Orion kissed her. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too Orion, be careful." She had the feeling he was about to do something that could get him into trouble. The boys headed into the library and used the Floo to get to Sirius's house.

"Hey boys! How are you, I wasn't expecting you!" Sirius looked excitedly at his godson and Orion.

"Sirius we have something to ask you. We want to do something that we can't tell my mothers about." Orion spoke quickly.

"Oh, a secret. Is it going to get us all in big trouble?"

"Probably."

"I'm in!" Sirius added with a grin.

"In for what?" Remus came into the room and looked at the three suspiciously.

"The three of us are going to Diagon Alley to buy some supplies. You stay here and watch the house!" Sirius grabbed both boy's arms and apparated. They realized when they got there that they weren't really in Diagon Alley. "So, what's the plan?"

"It's Hermione's parents."

"Hmm, muggles right?"

"Yes, and they don't like magic. They were beating her." Sirius looked appalled. "I'll show you." Orion placed his hand on Sirius's head and showed him what he saw in Hermione's mind. Sirius gasped. "As much as I want their deaths, I know that isn't an option. I just think we should have a little chat with them…" Orion trailed off. His eyes flashed dangerously and he started steaming. He pulled a flask from his robes and took a gulp of cooling draught. Sirius looked lost in thought for a moment. The boys stayed quiet and watched as his face suddenly split into a wicked grin.

"I have a brilliant idea." The boys both looked at him curiously. His grin widened and he pulled them both close before apparating away.

_So that is the end of this chapter. The plan is so devious even we are not allowed to know exactly what it is. There will be hints of it later on. People will be very suspicious, but there will be no direct ties to them, no exact way of proving it was them. Let's just say the Grangers are taken care of…_


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 20**

Rolanda watched Hermione and Orion as they were reading. She noted how when Hermione moved, Orion immediately moved also. Hermione did the same whenever Orion shifted in his seat. They would occasionally look into each other's eyes and smile. It seemed they could communicate without words, which proved their bond was indeed strong. She also noticed how Harry seemed to be a part of their bond. He seemed to be able to communicate the same way. It wasn't as strong as with Hermione, but Orion had somehow formed a bond with him. It was like they were indeed siblings, or even stronger than a sibling bond. Hermione and Harry had the same bond.

Orion looked up and saw his mother staring again. He immediately looked away and caught Hermione's eye. She touched his cheek softly and they both went back to reading. Finally, Orion couldn't stand the staring anymore and he stood. Hermione marked her page and stood as well. "Fresh air?" She asked. He nodded and Harry stood and stretched.

"How about a fly?" Hermione shook her head quickly.

"Aww come on 'Mione, you can fly with me on my broom. I will keep you safe, I promise." she saw the conviction in his eyes. She knew he would do anything to protect her.

"I'm afraid of heights." She looked into her eyes and he winced at the memory.

"I will never let you fall, my love." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but not too fast! And if I get too scared can we please go back to the ground?"

"Of course." He pulled her close and kissed her once more. The three grabbed their brooms and walked outside. Hermione was sat in front of Orion on his firebolt. She was scared but he had his arms securely around her. She had a death grip on the broom and she was shaking slightly. "Do you want me to land." She shook her head.

"Not yet." He smiled and drifted lazily about 3 feet from the ground.

"Tell me when you are ready to go higher." She nodded and he kissed the back of her neck. They stayed at the same height the entire time, until they were being called for lunch. He touched down on the ground softly and helped Hermione off the broom. "How was that?" He asked as they wandered back inside.

"It wasn't so bad. Maybe next time we can go a little higher, but not too high!" He smiled at her and held her close.

"Anything you want."


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 21**

"Orion Mars Hooch!" Madame Hooch's voice rang through the manor. Orion winced at the use of his full name. She stormed into the library where Hermione, Harry and him were studying. "Do you mind telling me what this is?" She thrust something in his face.

"Ah, that would be a muggle newspaper." He began. "Easily distinguishable from a wizard one, as muggle pictures don't move, see?" He pointed at one of the pictures. Madame Hooch's eyes narrowed.

"And what does this newspaper say?" He looked at the paper once more and noticed a story that she must have been speaking of. He quickly read the major headline though and repeated it.

"The fair is coming to London. Are we going to the muggle fair mum?" He arranged his features to look excited.

"No we are not going to the muggle fair!" She shouted.

"Honestly mum, you shouldn't tease us children like that. Here I was all excited thinking we were going to see a muggle fair." He looked down disappointed. Minerva was standing in the doorway trying not to laugh and Harry was smirking.

"Orion…" she said warningly and pointed to the story toward the bottom of the page."

"Oh that story! You should have been more specific… Local Haunting near London…" He read the title. "Ah, some muggle has ghosts in their house?" He looked up at his mother questioningly. Harry buried his face quickly in a book as to not give them away.

"Not just any muggles! The Grangers!" Hermione winced at the name. "And they have reported seeing demonic activity, skeletal horses, and hallucinations. They've both been taken to a muggle hospital for observation!" Orion's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, I guess they really were mental." Harry snorted but hurried up to cover it with a cough. Rolanda looked momentarily at the other boy and then back to Orion.

"Would you happen to know anything about why there is a herd of thestrals congregating on the lawn of the Granger's home? Or why they have been seeing strange apparitions that they think are ghosts? Or about the Bogart that was found inside their home?" She held out the Daily Prophet now and the front page read: _Strange Occurrences in a Muggle Neighborhood._ Underneath the main title it read: _Strange Thestral Activity and 'Ghost-Like' Apparitions near London._

"Weird." Orion replied and pointed at a headline further down. "You would think that would be the main story." Rolanda looked confused and looked where her son was pointing. There was a story about the World Cup and the Dark Mark. Rolanda gasped and dropped the paper. "Of course that Rita Skeeter never was any good at reporting the facts; always looking for a conspiracy where there isn't one." He added nonchalantly. Although that story was front page news of the Quibbler yesterday." He went back to reading his book and Rolanda went to speak to Minerva about the events of the World Cup. Harry and Orion looked up at each other and smirked.

"What is going on?" Hermione whispered to the two boys. What did you two do with your 'guy time?" she asked suspiciously.

"We told you, we went to see Sirius. Great man that Sirius… had tons of fun." Orion looked into Hermione's eyes and she saw the truth. She couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Completely idiotic…" her voice couldn't sound stern though. "I can't believe you three." She returned to her book with a grin. "Thank you." she added in a whisper. Harry and Orion both laughed and Orion kissed the side of her head.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Harry Potter…

**Chapter 22**

The summer was moving quickly. It was now time for students to make their way to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies for their next term. Hermione, Orion and Harry were pleased to get their lists.

"Alright, where shall we start?" Hermione asked the boys. Minerva and Rolanda agreed to let them shop alone and meet them in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"How about save our books for last, as they will be heaviest and I'm sure we will all be getting more than the listed books." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I really need some new quills, ink and parchment." They all nodded.

"We have been taking a lot of notes." Hermione laughed. They headed for the shop to get their supplies. They made quick work of collecting everything they needed and still had some time before they had to meet Minerva and Rolanda. The shopkeeper at the book shop shrunk all of their belongings for them and placed them all into one bag so it would be easier to carry.

Harry and Orion insisted on stopping at the Quiddich shop where they both bought all new gear and some books. As they wandered down the Alley, trying to make sure they didn't forget anything, they bumped into a group of redheads.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" Harry greeted enthusiastically. She didn't seem all that happy to see the three, but greeted them anyways. Ginny was standing next to her grinning.

"Hey guys!" She hugged all three. "How was your summer?" Fred and George also came to greet them while Percy stalked off with Ron to another shop. Mr. Weasley shook hands with them all and turned to follow them. Ron was technically supposed to always be with an adult until his suspension was over.

Mrs. Weasley grimaced at the three. "I want to thank you for saving my son. I am glad you didn't send him to Azkaban. But you should also be ashamed of yourselves, especially you Ms. Granger!" Hermione was shocked as Mrs. Weasley pointed a finger in her face.

"Mum!" Ginny stepped forward. "What are you talking about? Ron was the git!"

"Oh he told me what happened! You broke his heart! He told you he loved you and you strung him along before you got with someone you didn't even know… a Slytherin no less!" Harry felt anger bubble up inside him at her words.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry finally yelled.

"And you! You were supposed to be Ron's friend! You betrayed him too for this trollop!" She pointed again at Hermione. This time Orion stepped in front of his mate and glared at the Weasley matriarch.

"How dare you speak of my mate that way." The fire was burning in his eyes. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he visibly relaxed.

"For your information." Harry began. "Hermione made it clear to Ron from the beginning she didn't like him that way. He said that was fine and continued to be her friend! Only he wasn't content to stay her friend. He would insult her all the time, and then expect her to love him!" Harry was furious. "No matter how many times she said no, he kept trying to force himself on her." At those words they heard a growl escape from Orion. "So Hermione wasn't stringing him along! And second of all!" He continued. "Orion is a Gryffindor! A true Gryffindor, he is the bravest and most daring person I know. I am proud to consider him a brother! He saved Hermione's life from a bunch of Slytherins! They tried to kill them both, but he escaped with Hermione! Ron wasn't even grateful for her life being saved! He told me that he didn't care that he had saved her, that he shouldn't be allowed in Gryffindor! If you ask me your son is the one who belongs in Slytherin! He is a coward and a snake!" Harry finished and breathed heavily. Orion smirked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Feel better mate?"

"Loads." He looked back at Mrs. Weasley who was now crying. She turned away and stormed off into a shop. Fred and George turned with identical looks of sympathy toward their friends.

"Sorry about her." Fred began.

"Ron must have been filling her with lies all this time, we didn't even know." George added.

"She'll come around." Ginny sniffled. "I think Ron will too someday." Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Well a sister can hope can't she?" She tried to smile. Harry sighed and hugged her.

"Yes, we can all hope."

"I sincerely hope, because Ron will be returning to school this term…" Harry looked shocked at Ginny. He hadn't realized his suspension would seem so short.

"I have the feeling this year is going to be quite a difficult one… for all of us." The Weasley's nodded at Orion's words and joined their family in the shop. Harry, Orion and Hermione decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron early. They didn't much feel like shopping anymore.

_The chapters are going to be a bit further apart in time for a while, I think it will be obvious how much time has passed in the story between each chapter, if it gets confusing or you don't like it let me know._


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own Harry Potter… Sorry for the long delay in updating, and this chapter is kind of ridiculous lol_

**Chapter 23**

"Orion…" Rolanda greeted her son. "This is your father, he's come to meet you." Orion looked at the man before him. He was slightly overweight and dressed in expensive clothes. He looked like a stereotypical spoiled rich man. Orion stepped forward and held out his hand and the man shook it. He had a limp handshake and soft hands.

"Orion, you 'ave grown." He had a French accent and his nose seemed to be permanently stuck in the air.

"That tends to happen, sir." He replied.

"You can call me father." Orion narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'd rather not, sir. You see, I don't even know you."

"I am your father!" He stepped closer to Orion, but Orion didn't flinch. There were two girls behind him that Orion just noticed.

"Fleur Delacour, you were a champion in the Triwizard Tournament last year."

"Yes, 'ow are you Orion?" She replied with a smile. "You remember my sister, Gabrielle? Well I suppose she is your sister too." Gabrielle smiled brightly.

"Girls, be quiet, I am talking." Monsieur Delacour scolded his daughters. Orion raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, you will call me father."

"You see, Monsieur Delacour." Orion began. "I already have two parents." Minerva smiled at that. "I do not really need another one. Why the sudden interest in me? I do not need you, sir." His father looked disgusted.

"Two parents? That woman…" he pointed at Minerva. "is not your parent. She's just the freak that's with your mother." Orion's eyes flashed dangerously and he stepped in front of Minerva.

"You dare insult my mum in her own house!" His father stepped toward him angrily. Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

"Orion, stay calm." Monsieur Delacour had his wand out and pointed at them.

"She is not your mum! And who is this little freak? The girl should learn her place." He pointed his wand directly at her and a red light came at her. Orion pushed her behind him and the spell hit him in the back. He turned around and faced his father.

"You dare try to attack my mate?" His body was smoking and his voice was full of venom. Monsieur Delacour moved his wand to his son. "Try it, I will snap your wand in half." His hands caught fire and his eyes blazed. "I think you better leave." His voice grew louder. "NOW!" His father flinched slightly.

"Fleur! Gabrielle! We are leaving!" He walked to the door but Fleur didn't follow. "Girls! Now!"

"No." Fleur whispered. "You call Professor McGonagall a freak because she loves a woman? Then I guess I am a freak too. I am not going with you and I am not letting you take Gabrielle either. I am of age now and I refuse to return to France with you. I'm sick of the abuse and the bigotry. I will find a place for Gabrielle and I to live."

"Oh there is plenty of room here for both of you." Minerva smiled at them. Orion nodded and pulled Fleur and Gabrielle behind him.

"I think it's time you leave my family alone. Go back to France, you are not welcome here anymore." Monsieur Delacour stormed out the door and down the front path before apparating away.

"Fleur, Gabrielle, welcome to our family." Orion hugged them both. "Welcome home."


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 24**

Minerva and Rolanda brought Fleur and Gabrielle to Hogwarts to settle some business. They were going to talk to Dumbledore about allowing the girls finish their education at Hogwarts. Fleur was going to legally adopt her and they would be living at McGonagall Manor. Harry, Hermione and Sirius went to the Ministry to finalize another adoption. Sirius was going to legally adopt Harry and Hermione. He decided to adopt Hermione too so she would no longer be a Granger. He gave both of them a choice of their names. Harry decided to keep Potter to honor his own family and Hermione decided to take Black as her last name.

Orion waited at Grimmauld Place with Remus for everyone to return. He felt an emptiness inside him while Hermione was away. Remus tried to distract him with a game of Wizard's chess, which Orion was losing rather badly. When he heard someone Floo into the kitchen he stood abruptly; almost knocking over the chess set in the process. When he noticed it wasn't his Hermione he slumped back into his chair.

"Well, it is nice to see you too brother." Fleur smirked.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. So, how did it go at Hogwarts? Will you both be joining us this term?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle skipped into the room. "I will be starting my second year! Fleur will be starting her 7th year!" She was very excited and ran forward to stand next to Orion. "Orion, you are losing big time." She said as she looked at the chess pieces.

"Yeah, I noticed." He chuckled. "Why don't you play for a while? See if you can beat Remus." Remus smiled at the girl and reset the pieces. "Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley before Hermione and Harry get back?" Rolanda looked curiously at her son and nodded.

"Sure, why?"

"There's just something I need to do. Maybe Fleur can come with us?"

"I would be delighted to accompany you to Diagon Alley. What are we getting?" She followed Orion into the kitchen along with Rolanda where she apparated the three of them to the Alley.

Orion walked purposefully down the Alley. When they stopped outside a shop, Fleur smiled. "Ah, I see what you are up to, brother." She smiled. "Did you want my help picking something out perhaps?" He nodded and they entered the shop. It was full of jewelry, jewels and Goblin made products. Orion reached into his robes and pulled out a small ruby. "Oh it's beautiful." He smiled at his sister.

"You took it from your collection?" He nodded to his mother. "Isn't that your favorite one?"

"Yes." He pulled out a piece of parchment that held a specific symbol.

"What's that?" Rolanda asked. He pulled open his robes and showed her the mark on his chest; directly at his heart. "When did that mark show up?"

"When I met Hermione." He turned back toward the counter and greeted the man behind it. "I would like to have a locket made…" He placed the ruby and parchment on the counter. "with this ruby, and this symbol engraved." He turned to Fleur. "Will you help me pick out the right locket?" She nodded enthusiastically and they spent twenty minutes finding the perfect locket. Once the order was made they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"There you are!" Hermione ran forward and kissed Orion fiercely. Rolanda cleared her throat to remind them they weren't alone. "I missed you." Hermione whispered. Orion put his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too, my love. How did things go at the Ministry?"

"Well, you are looking at Hermione Jean Black." Her eyes lit up when she said it.

"Congratulations! And you Harry!" He turned to look at who he considered to be a brother. "Look you both really are siblings now." Harry smiled back at his friend.

"And someday, I'm sure we will be brothers too." Harry winked at the pair and Hermione blushed.

"Yes, we will be." Orion smiled at Hermione, who was blushing even deeper.

Soon everyone was sat around the kitchen table eating dinner that Kreacher prepared for them. He seemed happier than he usually was. He hadn't actually insulted anyone all day. Sirius thought perhaps it was because their were children in the family now.

"Now, sleeping arrangements for while you aren't in school." Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione. "I know that you and Orion cannot be apart, so you can sleep here some nights together, and some nights at McGonagall Manor. I will show you all your room later. There is something I must do first thought." He stood and looked to Rolanda. "I challenge thee to a chess match, fair maiden!"

"Sirius, if you ever call me that again I will be forced to hex you." Everyone laughed and the two walked into the sitting room to play. Minerva followed her mate quickly.

"Orion, Hermione…" Remus whispered to them. "I spoke to Sirius earlier and he has made a plan for your sleeping arrangements. Orion, your mothers will not be happy about it." He chuckled softly. "Harry will be sleeping in his own room, and Hermione will be sleeping in her own room. Orion of course will be in with Hermione. Don't tell your mothers that we are letting you sleep in a room alone." Orion's eyes lit up slightly. "It is Sirius's firm belief that couples should have alone time. Just, try to keep your alone time quiet though." Hermione blushed and Harry laughed. "You will be able to decorate your rooms any way you please. There is also a decoy room, it's the one we will be showing you first so your mothers don't see the other ones."

The game in the sitting room lasted a long time. Eventually everyone was gathered around watching them. "Ah ha! Check!" Sirius exclaimed loudly as he stood on his chair. Rolanda just smiled and shook her head. One of her pieces moved across the board and Sirius gaped at it.

"Check mate." She said calmly. Sirius sat down and watched as his king disintegrated. She stood and laughed. "Well Sirius, as always, this has been fun. All of the kids are staying the night here?" She looked around the room and everyone nodded. "Fleur, Gabrielle, you will be staying the night also?"

"Of course they will be!" Sirius smirked. "Now why don't you two run along now." He shooed Minerva and Rolanda out the door. "Everything will be fine here, go on now." Minerva gave him a stern look and stepped into the fireplace to Floo home.

"By the way Remus, no matter how much you whisper, I can still hear you." Rolanda smirked at her friend. Orion's eyes widened just slightly. "Good night everyone. Orion and Hermione, have fun. I don't see how I can stop you now." This time Orion and Hermione both blushed. Once Rolanda left Sirius pushed everyone toward the door.

"I'll show you all your rooms. You see, it's late and Remus and I have a prior engagement."

"You are leaving us all here alone?" Harry asked.

"Of course not my boy!" Sirius had a gleam in his eye. "An Auror will be here." Just as he finished speaking they heard the screeching of Mrs. Black's portrait in the hallway. "Shut up you vile woman!" Sirius forced the curtains closed over her. Harry stopped walking abruptly.

"Tonks!" Tonks looked up and smiled brightly. "Harry!" she rushed forward and kissed him. Orion whistled and Hermione slapped his arm, but couldn't help but laugh. Harry had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well now, Fleur and Gabrielle, you have rooms on the third floor. Harry second floor, and Hermione and Orion third floor." Sirius stated. "Ready to go Remus? Don't want to be late!" They left the house together and everyone was left in awkward silence.

"Come Gabrielle, let's go to bed." Fleur guided Gabrielle up the stairs. Orion scooped up Hermione in his arms and she screamed slightly. He laughed and brought her up the stairs. Harry looked incredibly nervous. Tonks stepped towards him and kissed him once more. She took his hand and led him to the stairs. Her hair changed from it's usual violet to a dark red.


	25. Chapter 25

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 25**

Orion woke to the sound of knocking. He lazily opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was already awake. She was tracing the mark on his chest above his heart. She smiled when she noticed he was awake.

"Good morning." She whispered. The sound of footsteps grew louder and there was finally a knock on their door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Remus called from outside the door and they heard him walking down the stairs. Hermione stood and stretched. Orion smirked and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Orion." She said warningly. "We have to get downstairs." She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice or the desire out of her eyes. She kissed him. "Well, we have to go downstairs soon." She leaned into him again and he traced her jaw with kisses. She took her wand from the night table and muttered a silencing spell. She moaned as her mate's lips traveled lower. They were definitely going to be late for breakfast.

Everyone shuffled groggily into the kitchen where Kreacher was setting food on the table.

"Where's Hermione and Orion?" Harry asked as he piled eggs onto his plate.

"Miss Black and the demon isn't ready for breakfast yet." Kreacher replied. Sirius gave a great barking laugh.

"That's a nice way of putting it Kreacher." Kreacher gave a smile that actually looked quite scary.

They were all nearly done when Orion and Hermione joined them in the kitchen. Tonks winked at them as they sat down. Orion started piling bacon onto his plate and Hermione did the same.

"Hermione," Harry looked at her oddly. "Since when do you eat bacon? I thought you didn't like bacon." She looked down at her plate.

"I don't know, I just really want bacon." She shrugged and took a bite of her breakfast. As the pair ate a few owls soared into the room. Hedwig dropped a letter into Harry's lap and Orion's owl, Tempest dropped a letter and a small box into his lap. Orion looked briefly at the box and hid it in his robes before opening the letter.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A letter."

"I mean the box." He smirked at her.

"I'll show you later." he replied and stood from his spot suddenly. "Sirius, I need to go home immediately. Hermione looked up worried. "This letter… I have to go." He stepped over to the fireplace followed closely by Hermione and they both left in a hurry.

"Mum!" Orion yelled as soon as he landed in McGonagall Manor.

"What is it Orion?" Rolanda rushed into the room. He handed her the letter and waited for her to read it. "Dear Mr. Hooch," She read aloud. "It has come to our attention that there is another half breed at Hogwarts that has recently been registered as a half demon."

"Why must they call us half breeds?" Orion interrupted. Rolanda looked sympathetically at him.

"As you are also a half demon, we have decided to assign you to help her." Rolanda continued. "Please come to my office upon receiving this letter for more information. Sincerely, Sarah Meadows, Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Can they really just assign me to do something?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately in this world, we are considered half breeds and they think they need to regulate and control us. Perhaps this is a good thing though, you get to help a fellow demon."


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't own Harry Potter... I have a few updates finally... sorry about the wait, I've been having trouble getting online lately to update  
><em>

**Chapter 26**

Orion and Rolanda Hooch stepped into the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. After they made it through security they started toward the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Can I help you?" There was a secretary sitting behind a desk inside the department.

"Yes, I am Orion Hooch and I am supposed to meet with a Ms. Meadows."

"Hello Mr. Hooch, please come in." There was a tall woman standing in a nearby doorway. "I am Sarah Meadows." She shook his hand and turned toward his mother. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Ms. Lopez, please escort the others in now." The secretary nodded and left the room. Soon they were joined by two people; both had long blonde hair. Orion recognized Luna Lovegood and who must have been her father.

"Luna." He stood as she entered the room and offered her his chair. She had a dreamy smile on her face and sat down.

"Hello Orion, I hope you are well."

"You are a demon?"

"Half." She smiled again. "My mother was a demon. She died when I was nine."

"Alright, I will get straight to business." Sarah Meadows interrupted. "Mr. Hooch, as your letter stated, you will be taking care of Ms. Lovegood. She is just coming into her latent powers and learning who she is. You are to help her with this process and teach her the laws." She looked at them severely. Orion narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes, of course, Ma'am." He bowed his head to her and turned toward Luna. "How about you and your father come for dinner tonight so we can learn more about each other?"

"I'm sorry, Luna may join you, but I will be unable to attend. Madame Hooch, I hope you will take my daughter in. You see, my mate is dead." Rolanda looked sadly at the man in front of her. "The only reason I survived was to take care of Luna. She is now under your care and I am ready to join my mate in the great beyond." Luna had tears in her eyes. Her father had told her of his plans, but it still upset her to lose her only other parent. Orion put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Luna my dear," He hugged her tightly. "I just know you will do well. You will find your mate and have your own family someday. Always remember, your mother and I are always proud of you." He kissed her on the forehead and walked from the office. Orion stepped forward and hugged her.

"Orion," her voice was a little shaky from emotion.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my brother?" She turned her silver eyes to him.

"Of course, my sister." He smiled at her. "And I am not the only one, we have other siblings also. Mum, I think we need a welcome dinner tonight; a celebration for Luna joining our family."

"I fully agree," Rolanda lead the two out of the office and to the Atrium. "I think perhaps you shall go to the Black's and introduce Luna to the rest of the family. I will send Hermione along. We will meet at McGonagall Manor tonight for dinner." She watched the two Floo first before leaving herself.

_Ok, so this story seems to have a lot of drama going on. I mean everyone is losing their parents and creating their own family. At least they have each other, for now… _


	27. Chapter 27

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 27**

The Hogwarts Express was billowing steam on the platform. Gabrielle was nervous already and they hadn't even left King's Cross Station yet. Orion and Fleur were trying to reassure her. The whole of their family was crammed into one compartment; Orion, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna. Neville stood in the door to their compartment. Hermione moved over to Orion's lap and patted the seat.

"Hi Neville, would you care to join us?" He smiled in relief and sat in her vacated spot. He always had trouble finding a seat on the train. The Weasley's were filling a compartment also and Neville didn't want to sit with Ron. "I have to go soon anyway and perform my prefect duties."

"Me too." Neville replied with a smile. "Orion, will you be joining us in our rounds?" Orion nodded. The three left to do their rounds while the rest ordered from the Trolley.

"Good Evening students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the noisy crowd and it silenced immediately. "Before we start the Sorting I would like you to welcome Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour as new students here at Hogwarts. You may remember them from last year. They will be sorted tonight also. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Umbridge." There was an unenthusiastic applause. Then there was a shocked silence when Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore. Most people were ignoring her and whispering amongst themselves as she gave her own long winded speech; very few students were actually paying attention. "Thank you Professor Umbridge for your enlightening words." Dumbledore spoke kindly but Orion could feel the hostility coming from him. "Let us begin the sorting so we all may eat."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began calling names. Everyone clapped politely as each new student was sorted. Orion perked up when it was Fleur's turn. The hat was silent for a few moments before finally yelling, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheered loudly. Gabrielle was next and the hat was silent once more. "Gryffindor!" It yelled after a few minutes and the Gryffindors cheered once more. Gabrielle ran over to sit next to her brother and sister.

"Gryffindors this way please!" Hermione yelled over the noise. Frightened first years were flocked around her. Some of the older students had already left after asking Hermione or Neville the password. Harry noticed Ron sulking at the back of the lines. He obviously couldn't get up the nerve to ask the password, and his own siblings didn't even tell them. Orion followed Hermione to the Gryffindor Common room while she told the first years the speech she would have to do for the rest of her years at Hogwarts. After she showed them their dormitories they finally were able to slip away into their own quarters. When they got inside they found more doors than there was.

"Hello you three." Rolanda was sitting in their common room. "Hermione, can you go and fetch Fleur and Gabrielle?" Hermione nodded silently and exited the room. Orion tried to follow but his mother stopped him. "Orion, will you please go and get Luna." He nodded and rushed from the room. "Harry, as you may have noticed there are more rooms now. You see we decided to allow Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna to live in here also." Once everyone was back Rolanda addressed the group. "Right, new sleeping arrangements. First, Fleur and Gabrielle, I have a question. Would you want to share a room or have separate rooms?" The sisters looked at each other for a few moments.

"Separate." Gabrielle finally answered.

"Very well. Fleur your room is the directly behind me. Gabrielle, yours is the door right to the left of hers. Your trunks will be brought to you shortly. Luna, your room is to the right, just there." Rolanda pointed to a door and Luna went up the short staircase into her new room. Harry, your new room is there, next to Gabrielle's." Harry nodded and wandered toward his new room. "Orion and Hermione," She paused. "Your room is the one you shared with Harry last term. It is just yours now." Orion smiled widely and hugged his mother. "Right, well good night." She left quickly and Orion scooped Hermione into his arms and brought her into their room. They were amazed at what they saw.

Shelves of their books lined one wall around the fireplace. There was a Hogwarts Coat of Arms above the fireplace, flanked by a Gryffindor Crest and a Slytherin Crest. Orion smiled and touched the Slytherin Crest. He was proud to be a Gryffindor, but he still loved the Slytherin House. Except for the idiots that were in it. There was a scarlet red couch and a green chair. The curtains around the bed were scarlet and gold. There was also a Hooch family Crest on the opposite wall, surrounded by two more Coat of Arms. The McGonagall Coat of Arms and the Black Coat of Arms. While they were observing their room Harry came in excited.

"Hey… wow! Your room looks awesome. I'm sorry to just barge in." Orion could feel Harry's excitement. "You have a Black Coat of Arms too! Me too! And I have the Potter Coat of Arms!" His eyes then fell on the Slytherin Crest, "Slytherin…" He trailed off and looked at Orion. "Well, at least there is one good person that came out of Slytherin." They all laughed then. "Good night guys." Harry hugged them both and left their room. Orion took out his wand and locked their door. Hermione was grinning at him as she took out her wand and cast a silencing charm. It was time for them to break in their new room, especially the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 28**

Orion sat in his family's personal common room and studied with everyone. Gryffindor had most of the top students because of Hermione, Orion, Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle. They all studied together every night; along with Luna. They all had dinner once a week with Minerva and Rolanda in their quarters, Remus and Sirius met them for lunch on their Hogsmeade weekends, and they had tea with Hagrid once a week too. All in all, things were going well for the group. That is, until Professor Umbridge began gaining more power within the school. She started using the Ministry of Magic to make her own rules. She wouldn't teach real Defense Against the Dark Arts. She thought theory would be enough. She even used a blood quill on Harry when he argued with her about it. Umbridge told everyone that Harry was lying about Voldemort being back.

Orion watched as Professor Umbridge critiqued all of the teachers. He especially got angry when she got his mothers and Professor Snape. He had to keep a constant supply of cooling draught with him, until Professor Umbridge decided she would confiscate it. Hermione tried to keep him calm during her class, but she also decided not to let the two sit together. Most students were really starting to hate her. Hermione had the idea of starting a group of students who wanted to learn real Defense magic. They decided they would have people interested to meet them in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Harry was surprised how many people actually showed up. Other than his own family, there was Ginny, George, and Fred Weasley; Neville Longbottom, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnegan, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Demelza Robins, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Rosalyn Onaga. They decided to use the Room of Requirement for the meetings from that day forward so they wouldn't be caught.

They had their meetings regularly for a few months before Professor Umbridge began getting suspicious. She had Filch following people she suspected of doing anything. Orion, Hermione and Harry were often the ones who were followed.

One of the days they were inside the Room of Requirement, they found the room shaking. Hermione headed for the door and saw a hole beginning there. Umbridge and her cronies, which she called the Inquisitorial Squad, were blasting right through the wall.

"Bombarda Maxima." Professor Umbridge yelled from the other side of the wall. Hermione didn't have time to move before the spell hit the wall and her. Orion growled loudly as he watched his mate get blasted across the room and hit the opposite wall. He snarled as he stepped toward the intruders.

"Everyone run!" He yelled. "Harry take Hermione and run." He whispered to Harry before running at the Inquisitorial Squad. He noticed Ron Weasley was among them and just got angrier. He also recognized several Slytherins. He started smoking and his hands caught fire. Everyone was running from the room and the Inquisitorial Squad split up to chase them. Ron chased after Harry and Hermione.

"Crucio." Umbridge spoke calmly and Orion screamed. He could hear Hermione screaming from further away also from the spell. He fought through the curse and charged at the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. He didn't care if he killed her at that point. He knocked her down and growled in her face. His hands were still on fire and the flames were moving up his arms quickly. He felt talons starting to form and his eyes were burning brightly. Orion felt his control slipping. Umbridge started shooting several curses at him and he flew back away from her.

"Filthy Half-breed!" She screamed. "You should never have been let inside this school!" She hit him with more curses and he could no longer stand. The fire was growing stronger and covering most of his body. Suddenly Hermione came around the corner and hit Umbridge with a stunner. She ran and helped her mate to his feet and they ran for it together. He had blood coming from his nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. He could barely walk and Harry came into view soon to help. They struggled the entire way to the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione." He whispered hoarsely. "Are you alright, my love?" She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Oh! What happened!" Madame Pomphrey came running from her office.

"Umbridge." Orion growled and Madame Pomphrey gasped. She sent a Patronus to his mothers and cast a diagnostic spell. "Check Hermione too." Minerva came darting into the room in her animagous form and stopped at the foot of Orion's bed.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as she changed back. "Orion, your mother is on her way.

"We were all in the Room of Requirement practicing Defensive Magic because Umbridge isn't teaching us any. She broke through the wall and Hermione got hit with that spell. Orion got angry and made all of us run away. Umbridge attacked him." Harry spoke quickly.

"She used the Cruiciatus Curse." Hermione added. "And tried to use the Imperious Curse, but that doesn't work on Orion so well. She hit him with so many curses. I felt every single one of them." She was sobbing now. Rolanda was standing in the doorway frozen in fury. Madame Pomphrey was working quickly trying to heal as much of Orion as she could.

"Harry, could you please run to my office and get me a blood replenishing potion, pepper-up potion, and the one on my desk?" Harry sprinted as soon as she finished speaking and was back quickly with the correct potions. She started pouring them out and handed each to Orion. "Rolanda, you better take some of this one too." She handed a glass of cooling draught to Rolanda.

"Where are your sisters?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"They ran for it." Harry stated. "We were being chased by the Inquisitorial Squad." Orion growled lightly and stood up.

"Wait!" Madame Pomphrey tried to get him to sit back down. He pulled out of her reach and began running. He had to make sure his family was all safe. He changed into his bird form without the flames as he ran. He flew quickly through the halls until he came across Gabrielle cowering behind a suit of armor. He changed back to his human form and helped her up.

"Do you know where Fleur is?" She shook her head. "Okay, I want you to run to the Hospital Wing, okay?" She nodded and cried harder. "Hermione, Harry and Mum are in there waiting. I will find Fleur and Luna." He watched her disappear down the corridor and turned into a hawk once more. He soon found Fred and George Weasley dueling with a couple Slytherins that were chasing them. Orion swooped in and changed forms again and blasted the three Slytherins away. "Get to the Hospital Wing immediately!" He shouted. They started running immediately and Orion continued searching for his family. Every time he came across a member of 'Dumbledore's Army,' he sent them to the hospital wing. He finally came across Luna and Ginny hiding in one of the secret passages. "Are you two alright?" He noticed that Luna was bleeding heavily. "Ginny, are you hurt?" She shook her head shakily. "Can you help Luna to the Hospital Wing, many of the others are waiting there." She took a hold of Luna and started quietly down the hall. Orion ran deeper into the castle and ran right into Professor Snape.

"Orion, what is happening? You are bleeding."

"Umbridge, attacked me and others while we were in the Room of Requirement. I got away, but I can't find my sister now." He looked worriedly into his mentor's face.

"I'll help you." He stated and walked with Orion until they finally came across Fleur. She was sobbing over the unmoving form of Rosalyn Onaga. Orion put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Theodore Nott got her. I tried to protect her." Orion looked into his sister's eyes and saw something there; love.

"Your mate?" He asked as she nodded. He bent down and scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. He was weak, but had to get them to the Hospital Wing. They moved as quickly as they could, and Snape followed them with his wand out. On the way to the Hospital Wing they ran into Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville. Neville took Rosalyn from Orion and the other two boys supported Orion's weight so he could walk easier.

Once they made it there, they found the entire group was finally there. Madame Pomphrey, Minerva and Rolanda were rushing around and giving everyone potions and casting healing spells. Neville put Rosalyn onto a bed and Madame Pomphrey cast a diagnostic spell. Professor Snape began helping the others also and sent Patronuses for Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid.

_This chapter actually came out a bit longer than I planned, so that's a nice surprise for me lol. Once I started it, it kind of just took on a mind of it's own. Thank you Dorienn for your reviews! You are pretty awesome!_


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 29**

After a few days spent in the hospital wing, Dumbledore's Army was forced to have detention with Umbridge. She even went as far as to give them each a month of detention. Fred and George were furious and Orion caught them scheming quite often. They also decided to move more people into their personal quarters because Umbridge didn't know where it was. Harry now shared his room with Neville, Fred and George. Fleur and her mate Rosalyn shared a room. Luna also shared a room with her new mate, Ginny. The rest of Dumbledore's Army was trying to stay within their quarters also; at least as much as possible. Some nights the couches in the common room and even the one in Orion and Hermione's room would be occupied. Some would sleep on the floor or in a chair. Sometimes even the beds were packed to capacity with their friends. Orion found a spell to make hammocks and cots, so he started using it often. They all studied together for their O.W.L.S. Orion thought it was funny that since they were all staying with them, their grades had improved.

They began using their common room to practice spells. It took a long time to get everyone inside the room at night without anyone noticing. Fred and George would keep an eye on the Marauder's Map to help tell everyone which way to go. They found a way to make small mirrors that they could use to communicate; just like the one Sirius had given Harry before term started. They would talk each group through any obstacles so they got there safely. Harry would escort a few from the Gryffindor Common Room under his invisibility cloak, but it took a few trips to get everyone. It was especially difficult when Ron was around because he was on Umbridge's side.

It was now one of those nights when they were trying to get everyone in safely when a group go caught and taken to Professor Umbridge yet again.

"Sneaking around again, Potter." The Inquisitorial Squad laughed. "Ah and your little mudblood friend…" Orion growled at her warningly. "And of course the half-breeds." Harry, Hermione, Orion, Fleur and Gabrielle were being held in place by Umbridge's Squad. "So, Potter, what are you doing out here?" Harry closed his mouth and glared at her. "Mr. Nott, will you please go and get Professor Snape." She giggled. Theodore Nott left and returned shortly with Professor Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Ah yes, Snape. I need some Veritaserum right away."

"I'm afraid that you have already used my last phial."

"Well make me more!" She stepped toward Snape but he didn't flinch.

"Very well, but as you should already know, it takes a full moon cycle to mature before it can be used. I can get it to you in a month." He smirked slightly at her anger.

"Very well, if I can't use Veritaserum then the Cruiciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." She pointed her wand at Harry.

"No!" Hermione struggled against the person holding her back. "That's illegal!"

"Oh, what Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him. And he wouldn't take a bunch of kids words over mine."

"Wait! We have to tell her Harry!" Orion looked surprised into her eyes. Once he saw her plan he relaxed slightly. "We will have to show her the weapon." Snape smirked at Hermione's cunning; she would have made a good Slytherin.

"Weapon?" She asked excitedly. "You will bring me to this weapon immediately. I will take you and the Potter boy with me to this weapon."

"We will need Orion's help to get to it." Hermione added.

"Very well. Snape, keep the rest of them here." He nodded and watched her leave.

"Nott, Bullstrode, Greengrass, and Weasley…" He rattled off the names of the Inquisitorial Squad. "Go back to your dormitories now. I will take care of these ones." He sneered. They laughed and walked away. They thought Snape would be doing something horrible to them. Once the room was empty he turned toward the others. "I assume you were going to your quarters that toad woman doesn't know about." They all chuckled and nodded. "Very well, I will escort you the rest of the way. Do you know if everyone else made it safely?"

"We were the last group." Snape led them to their quarters and watched them go inside before heading down into the grounds. He read Hermione's mind and saw her plan to bring Umbridge into the Forbidden Forrest to meet Hagrid's Giant brother. * * *

"Well, where is it?" Umbridge asked excitedly. Hermione looked around worriedly. Grawp wasn't anywhere in sight. Orion took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's a trick isn't it!" She pointed her wand at Hermione, but Orion stepped in front of her. "Oh how touching, the filthy half-breed is protecting the mudblood." Orion's growl echoed through the trees and soon they heard hooves hitting the ground nearby. His growl had attracted the herd of centaurs in the forest. "All of you step back." She was now pointing her wand at the centaurs. "This is Ministry business." Orion scoffed at her words and stepped back with Hermione and Harry.

"What was it you were just saying, Ms. Umbridge, about filthy half-breeds?" The centaurs were stomping the ground angrily and looked at her. "You were saying before how they don't belong in or anywhere around the school, am I correct?" Bane the centaur stepped forward.

"Is that really true, Orion?" He asked. Orion nodded solemnly.

"She wanted to get rid of me, my mother, and Luna Lovegood." Bane looked furious. "She already got rid of Hagrid." This time the whole herd yelled out in anger and started charging at her. She tried to cast a curse at them, but Orion used wandless magic to take her wand. The centaurs carried her deeper into the forest and the three students ran back toward the castle. On their way, they ran into Snape.

"Everything work out according to that wonderful plan that Hermione formulated in her mind?"

"Not exactly, Professor." Hermione blushed. "You see we couldn't find Grawp, but the centaurs carried off Umbridge." Snape actually laughed out loud.

"After that stunt you just pulled, Ms. Granger…" She looked nervously at him. "You can call me Severus. You would have been brilliant in Slytherin; although it definitely took a lot of bravery to do that. You truly are the cleverest and most talented witch of your age. You remind me of a young Minerva McGonagall." He laughed. "Alright, lets go inside. I escorted your sisters already to your quarters. Now I will make sure you make it there. I'm sure Dumbledore will get her out of the Forbidden Forest eventually."

"Dumbledore is back?" Harry asked loudly.

"Yes, it seems that fiasco not too long ago in the Department of Mysteries where they were trying to gain that prophecy went awry. Voldemort was there and was spotted by many Ministry officials. They believe you and Dumbledore now." He chuckled. "You would think they would learn to trust both of you by now. Dumbledore has been reinstated, and Umbridge will be investigated for the use of Unforgivable Curses on underage students, the use of Veritaserum on underage wizards, and of course the prejudice attacks on students and residents of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid should be back soon also." They all looked excitedly at their Professor as he turned to escort them to their quarters.

When they got inside they were swarmed with questions. They were surprised to see Minerva, Rolanda, and Dumbledore inside also. They had already invited Professor Snape inside. Harry laughed as he was almost tackled by Dobby.

"Harry Potter, sir. We was afraid yous wouldn't make it." Harry smiled and hugged Dobby.

"Nothing to worry about, Dobby. We got away and we won't be dealing with Umbridge anymore." They then proceeded to tell the rest of their group what had happened in the Forbidden Forest. They enjoyed a nice dinner full of conversation of Umbridge and the Ministry. Dumbledore had much to say about how small their quarters were getting and promised to make it bigger for all of them. He liked the cooperation between houses. Inside the quarters were people from all houses, except Slytherin, technically. Orion still considered himself a proud Slytherin who happens to be a Gryffindor. It seemed they finally got things under control at Hogwarts… for now.


	30. Chapter 30

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 30**

Tensions were high for Dumbledore's Army. The fifth years were stressed out about their O.W.L.S. and the seventh years were worried about their N.E.W.T.S. Quiddich practices and games were brutal for the players. The Gryffindor Quiddich Team was exhausted from practices and studying. Orion and Hermione did their best to help their friends, but the stress was getting to them too. Madame Pomphrey had Snape help her brew a lot of extra nerve tonic and cooling draught. Classes were extra tedious and students were too sleep deprived to pay attention. Many of the fifth and seventh year students didn't return home for the holidays so they could study for their exams.

"Orion," Rolanda came up behind her son who had books surrounding him in every direction. "You need to take a break. There's a Hogsmeade trip today, why don't you all go and relax for the day. You are all going to do fine on your exams." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" He shook his head. "Why not?" He glanced at Hermione who looked like she hadn't been either.

"Nightmares." They spoke together.

"Nightmares about what?" She looked worriedly at her son.

"Doesn't matter, Mum. They're just dreams, right?" He stood and took out his wand to put all of the books back on the shelf. Once they were all put away he helped Hermione to her feet. "Maybe we should go to Hogsmeade."

"I do need some more parchment, ink and quills." Hermione was frazzled. They headed down to the Entrance Hall to make their way to Hogsmeade. All of Dumbledore's Army was there also. It looked like they weren't the only ones forced to leave the castle today. They all trudged slowly toward the village in one group.

"Well look at you all. You look horrible. I think it's time for a bit of fun, don't you?" Harry and Hermione looked up at Sirius who was standing nearby with Remus and Tonks.

"Harry!" Tonks rushed forward and kissed him. The rest of the group whistled and catcalled but Harry didn't care. He missed his girlfriend lately; he hadn't been able to see her at all for too long.

"Come on!" Sirius barked out a laugh. "We are going to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta has allowed us use of the back room." Everyone looked more excited at that. As they walked, Sirius stepped up to Orion and Hermione. "There's my girl." He smiled.

"He Dad." She replied with a smile of her own.

"And Orion, how are you treating my daughter. What are your plans with her?" He suddenly looked serious.

"Dad…" Hermione began.

"I love your daughter, sir. I plan to be with her forever, as long as she'll have me." Sirius smiled and patted his back.

"Very good." They finally made it to the backroom at the Three Broomsticks and ordered Butterbeers for everyone. Sirius beckoned everyone over. "Okay, I am going to allow all of you Firewhiskey if you want it. Sometimes you just need to cut loose, you know?" Some of the students looked excited and some looked suspicious. "Who wants some?" Tonks raised her hand first and Sirius laughed. "You are old enough to get your own, Nymphadora." He smirked at her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Her hair turned a scarlet red. Harry raised his hand too for some Firewhiskey. Soon, there were only a few people that didn't have their hands raised. Gabrielle didn't raise her hand because she was afraid to try Firewhiskey so she stuck with her Butterbeer. Hermione didn't raise her hand, and neither did Orion.

"None for you then?" He turned toward the pair.

"A demon can't have Firewhiskey." Orion smiled. "I've been working on an Ice Whiskey using a cooling draught." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Brilliant! You really are a genius."

Dumbledore's Army wandered back to the castle much later; most of them drunk. Sirius and Remus followed them to the gates to make sure they got in okay. Hermione and Orion helped the others into the castle.

"What happened?" Minerva asked when they made it into the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, well, umm…" Orion trailed off.

"I smell Firewhiskey. Orion, you didn't…"

"Of course not Mum. I know what that would do to me. We were with Sirius and Remus in the backroom at the Three Broomsticks and they wanted to celebrate with us. They said we were all working too hard and needed a break. I was just bringing everyone safely back to our quarters." Minerva looked at the group suspiciously.

"Well then hurry to your quarters. It is almost curfew." She said sternly. As they were walking away, Orion saw her smirk.


	31. Chapter 31

_I do not own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 31**

It was the start of the exams and everyone was extremely nervous. The Great Hall was exceptionally empty for breakfast that morning but the Library was packed. Most of Dumbledore's Army was sitting in their private common room, studying. The ones who weren't in their fifth and seventh year were outside enjoying the weather by the Lake.

"I can't believe the exams start today. I just know I'm going to fail everything!" Hermione was almost in tears. Orion took her by the shoulders.

"Hermione, you won't fail anything. You are the top student in all of Hogwarts and have been studying since your third year for this. You will do fine, don't worry." He hugged her tightly. She started to relax slightly at his touch. "Now come on, we have to get to our exam." She looked up worriedly. "Relax." He chuckled. All of the fifth years were filing into the Great Hall where their exam would be held. Orion escorted Hermione to her chair and then sat in his.

As the exam went on, Orion found himself nearly falling asleep. He had almost finished when Hermione stood up and brought her exam to the front. They made eye contact as she left the Great Hall and he rushed through the rest of his exam. He walked quickly to the front of the room with his exam and handed it in. When he got out of the Great Hall he found Hermione waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. She reached for his hand and they walked together toward their quarters.

He didn't follow Hermione to the bed right away, but went straight to his trunk.

"I've been saving this for the right time. I think now is as good a time as any." He pulled a box from his trunk and walked over to his mate. She took it from his hands and gasped when she opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden locket with a ruby on the front and a beautiful symbol on the back. She recognized it as the symbol that was on his chest. At first that symbol was an angry red color, like a fresh burn. Then it slowly turned to look the same as the rest of his marks. Hermione opened the locket carefully and images swirled into the air. "It's to keep your memories in." He smiled at the memories that floated around them. "Well, these first ones are my memories."

"They are our memories." Hermione had tears in her eyes as she kissed him. "Help me put it on?" He nodded and she held her hair up as he placed the locket around her neck. She smiled and pulled out her wand. He watched as she pulled a long silver memory out of her head and placed it into the locket. Orion looked curious as to which memory it was but didn't have time to ask before Hermione started kissing him again.

_Just a short chapter and the last update for today probably… What is everyone thinking so far? _


	32. Chapter 32

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 32**

Orion and Hermione both woke to the sound of urgent knocking on their door. Term had finally ended and they were back living between McGonagall Manor and Grimmauld Place. Orion stood and pulled some pants on before wandering to the door. Hermione pulled the sheets around her bare body. Just as Orion opened the door, Harry was about to knock again and almost hit him in the face.

"What's this all about?" Orion asked tiredly. Harry held up two identical looking letters. "Is that our O.W.L. results?"

"Yes. We all got ours." Orion took the envelopes from Harry and shut the door in his face.

"We'll be right out." He yelled through the door and Harry laughed. Hermione jumped out of bed without bothering to get dressed and took her envelope. She tore into it and read through her results quickly before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How did you do 'Mione?" He asked with a grin. She showed him hers and took his to look at. "Eleven Outstandings." He took her hand and kissed it. "Brilliant, we definitely need to celebrate. We both got all of our O.W.L.S."

"You got eleven outstandings too." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly. "We can continue with all of our classes now." They kissed again before Orion pointed out that she wasn't wearing clothes.

"Come on love, I'm sure they are expecting us downstairs now." He watched her get dressed and searched around for a shirt to wear. There was a knock on the door and this time Hermione answered it while still fixing her hair. Orion was looking around under things for his shirt.

"Losing your clothes?" Minerva asked with a smirk. "I hear you got your O.W.L. results today. How did you do?" Hermione handed Minerva her results first. "That's wonderful Hermione. Have you put any more thought into your future career?" Hermione shook her head and picked up a shirt from the floor.

"Orion," He turned and she threw the shirt at him. She then picked up his results and handed them to Minerva.

"Brilliant Orion. You two make a formidable pair in the area of academics." She laughed slightly. "And what have you been thinking for your future career? I know you talked to Snape about it before the exams."

"I got it narrowed down, somewhat."

"Well what kinds of options do you have?"

"Well, first I though perhaps an Auror, but I don't know for sure. I would like to work in the Department of Mysteries, but I hear that's a difficult position to get. I also thought about teaching…" he trailed off and stared at the ground; blushing a deep red. "Maybe… Someday…" He looked at his mum nervously, but she was smiling.

"You would make a wonderful teacher Orion. Actually you both would." She turned to Hermione. "Have you ever thought about teaching, Hermione?" Hermione looked nervous.

"I did actually, but I didn't think I would be able to."

"Well I think Hogwarts would be able to find a place for you after your schooling and training. Anyway, I think it's time to celebrate. Perhaps tonight we will have some friends and family over to celebrate test results. Fleur got her N.E.W.T. scores today also. I think we will have a great time with all of these wonderful test results." She left the room and Hermione suddenly felt ill. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Orion tried to follow but she said no. She wanted him to get someone to help. He ran fast out of the room and dove down the stairs.

"Mum!" Minerva spun around quickly. Orion was out of breath.

"What's happened?" Orion pointed at the stairs.

"Hermione…" He tried to breath. "Help." Minerva realized what he was trying to say and started quickly back up the stairs followed closely by Orion. Once she was inside she moved to the bathroom door.

"Hermione, it's me Minerva. Are you alright?" The door opened slightly and Minerva squeezed in. When Orion went to squeeze in they closed the door on his face. "Orion, please go get some cold water, tea and biscuits. Also, can you ask Sirius or Remus to call your Aunt Poppy?"

"Alright." He sounded glum.

"I love you Orion." Hermione gasped out.

"I love you too, 'Mione." He then smiled as he dove down the stairs again. "Sirius!" He skidded to a halt in front of him. "Minerva asked if you could call on Madame Pomphrey."

"Of course, what shall I tell her?"

"Hermione is sick or something." He nodded and left the room. "Kreacher, I don't usually like to ask, but can you help me get some cold water, tea and biscuits?" Kreacher nodded eagerly.

"Shes will needs some crackers too." He pulled everything out using his magic and set it on a tray. He levitated the tray toward Orion. "Woulds you likes Kreacher to take it up?" Orion nodded and let Kreacher go upstairs with the tray. "Aunt Poppy! I'm glad you are here. Come on upstairs." They walked upstairs followed closely by Sirius. Kreacher was setting the tray on the nightstand and Minerva was tucking Hermione into the bed. Orion stepped forward quickly but was bustled aside when Madame Pomphrey came into the room. She cast a quick diagnostic spell and colors were swirling around. A long piece of parchment came from the tip of her wand and she set to reading it.

"Everything seems to be okay; the symptoms: nausea, dizziness, fatigue… Perhaps from the stressful term?" She scanned the list further and gasped.

"What?" Orion was anxious. Madame Pomphrey handed the sheet to Minerva who read through it and gasped also. "WHAT?" Orion yelled. Rolanda came rushing into the room at his voice. He was shaking slightly and starting to smolder. "Please someone, tell me what is happening." He pleaded. Minerva gave Rolanda the parchment. She read through it quickly and her eyes widened. She put a hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Stay calm, Orion." She ordered. "There is something we are going to need to discuss; some choices must be made."


	33. Chapter 33

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 33**

Orion and Hermione stared at everyone in shock. Hermione was laying in bed and staring at the opposite wall and Orion sank down into a nearby chair. He was trying to sense Hermione's emotions so he could see how to react. He for one was kind of excited, but he wanted to know if she was okay. They had just been told that Hermione is pregnant.

Hermione's mind was running through many thoughts. They had just finished their fifth year. She didn't know how she could take care of a baby and still do two more years of school. Could she take care of her baby at Hogwarts? She couldn't leave the baby with Sirius and Remus. She knew she couldn't abort the baby though. She was already attached to it. She already felt a connection; it was immediate like it was with Orion. Did she really want someone else taking care of their baby? What did Orion think about the situation. She longed to be alone with him to talk. Just as she thought that Orion looked up into her eyes. He stepped closer and reached out his hand. As soon as she took it they disappeared into a rush of flames.

Orion and Hermione appeared in a forest. There was a tree house above them.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"This is my old tree house. It is unplottable and no one really knows about it except my mothers and now you. I figured it would be a good place to talk for a while." He helped her inside and she was surprised at what she saw. There was a fancy fireplace in the main room carved with hawks. There was a Slytherin banner above it. The chairs were carved the same as the fireplace and there were even more rooms; a small kitchen type area, a bedroom, and a study. It was the size of a cottage inside.

"Orion, it's beautiful." He sat her in a chair and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hermione, how do you feel about the baby?" He looked nervous.

"I don't know. I mean we have two more years at Hogwarts. How are we going to take care of a baby? But I can't give it up, it's ours." He smiled brightly at her.

"Ours." He placed his hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes. He suddenly let out a small yell and grabbed his chest.

"Orion! What's wrong?" He ripped his shirt open and looked down at his chest. There was a mark burning its way painfully right near his heart; next to the mark that represented Hermione. It combined itself with one of his own marks and Hermione's. Finally it stopped burning and Orion took a few deep breaths. He knew that it must be his child's mark. It was still sore as it was a fresh burn.

"Ours." He stated again and kissed Hermione. "I think we will be able to take care of our baby fine. My mothers may help, and Aunt Poppy for while we are in class. Sirius and Remus could help sometimes too I'm sure… maybe." They both laughed and Hermione hugged him close.

"You're right. Let's go home." Orion brought the flames around them and appeared once more in their room at Grimmauld Place. Everyone looked at them worriedly but all they could do is smile. Orion took Hermione's hand and spoke to everyone.

"We have talked about it, and we are keeping the baby. We just don't know exactly what we are going to do while we are in classes." He looked at everyone in turn.

"When I am not teaching classes, I can help out." Minerva spoke up first.

"Me too." Rolanda added.

"I'm sure the little one can spend some time with me in the hospital wing." Madame Pomphrey smiled.

"Kreacher can helps too, Miss Black." Kreacher smiled at them. "Kreacher knew the little one was on her way."

"Her?" Hermione asked as she absently rubbed her stomach. Kreacher bowed and looked at Sirius.

"If that will be all Master, Kreacher will start on lunch now."

"Yes go ahead." He bowed once more and left the room. Everyone seemed to want to talk at once. Hermione could tell that Orion was tired. He used a lot of magic to transport them around all of the wards placed around Grimmauld Place and McGonagall Manor, where his tree house was located. They both had a rough morning, so Hermione asked if everyone could excuse them and they went back to bed until they were awoken once more by Kreacher.

"Yous must eat, Miss."

"Thank you Kreacher." He bowed and walked from the room once more; leaving the couple to eat in peace.


	34. Chapter 34

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 34**

"Mass breakout at Azkaban Prison." Harry read aloud. Everyone was gathered for breakfast at Grimmauld Place. "Prisoners that escaped include teens Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini; Mass murderer Bellatrix Lestrange, and many more supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Orion looked worriedly at Hermione. He hoped Draco and his friends didn't come after her again. Everyone was silent; seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Finally Minerva stood.

"We must talk to Dumbledore." She started toward the fireplace. "I will go, you all stay here." Hermione took Orion's hand; she could feel his tension. It didn't take long for Minerva to return, followed closely by Dumbledore.

"Good morning everyone." Dumbledore said cheerily. Orion was amazed at how he could always be so calm on the outside when he could sense his panic on the inside. "I think maybe the young ones shall go upstairs. I am calling a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Rolanda, can you go to the Ministry and get Kingsley? Severus is already on his way. Remus, perhaps you could go and get Alastor?" Remus nodded and left through the fireplace quickly. Rolanda stepped in after him to go to the Ministry.

"Sir," Orion said after some silence. Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes. "I wish to stay for the meeting." Dumbledore seemed lost in thought. "I'm sure I'm not the only one here either. I mean, we're already involved in this. Leaving us in the dark will do no good; especially Harry." He looked toward Sirius for support.

"He's right you know." They heard a rough voice from the fireplace. It was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. "We can use all the wizards we can get." He continued. "From what I hear these are the most talented at Hogwarts."

"They are." Professor Snape came in behind him and smiled at Orion.

"Alright." Dumbledore agreed. "You will all stay for the meeting, but I will not endanger your lives. You will only be allowed to listen to our meetings, not be assigned anything to do." Orion chuckled slightly.

"With all do respect, Headmaster, our lives are already in danger. Lord Voldemort…" many people flinched at the use of his name. "he doesn't care that we are underage, he will kill us just the same. The entire world as we know it is in danger." Everyone looked solemn. "If there is something I can do to slow him down, then I will do it, regardless of anyone's orders." Dumbledore looked at the conviction showing in Orion's eyes and nodded.

"You are very brave, Mr. Hooch, and I admire that. All the same, I will not intentionally send you into a dangerous situation. I will, however, make sure you are all properly trained to deal with any dangerous situations you may come across. You are part of this Order as much as I. If there is something I believe you will be able to deal with, I will send you all." He smiled around at the room. Before long they were joined by more Order members. Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with Rolanda. Hagrid soon knocked on the door and was let in by Kreacher.

"Sir, if I may." Orion whispered to Dumbledore. "I do know of others that would join. They may be underage, but they want to fight." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "You see," He continued. "Neville Longbottom's parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. There is a group at Hogwarts that will join the war with or without your permission. I was just thinking, perhaps it would be better with your permission. That way they can be prepared also." Dumbledore patted Orion's shoulder.

"A brilliant idea, Orion. After this meeting, will you make a list of these students? I will invite them all for private lessons this year. I assume you are speaking of all of the students now staying in your private quarters?" Orion nodded. "Wonderful, perhaps we will hold those lessons there."

The meeting finally began and ran for hours. Everyone was given instructions and told to be extra careful. In order to get their supplies from Diagon Alley, they would need to travel as a rather large group. After the meeting ended, Orion gave Dumbledore a piece of parchment. It was a list of with the heading 'Dumbledore's Army.' Dumbledore smiled down at him and pocketed the list. Soon the kitchen was emptied of it's extra guests and Kreacher was hurriedly cleaning. Fleur stood immediately and stated that she had to go see her mate, Rosalyn Onaga. Veela could be away from their mates for short periods of time without too much trouble, but it still hurt them. Luna looked extremely sad suddenly and Orion noticed. She stood and walked from the room and he followed.

"Luna, what's wrong?" She arranged her features back into her dreamy smile, but Orion could still feel her emptiness.

"Nothing, brother." He narrowed his eyes and hugged her.

"I can tell something is wrong." She started sobbing suddenly; unable to keep up the façade of being okay.

"I miss her." She stated. Orion looked curiously at her. "Ginny, I…" Understanding flashed in her brother's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hugged her tighter. Hermione came into the room; missing her mate's presence. "It is dangerous to be away from your mate for so long." He turned to Hermione and she nodded. She walked into the kitchen and pulled Rolanda back into the hallway with her. "Mum, Luna has found her mate." Rolanda looked at Luna. "She hasn't seen her mate since term ended." She looked worriedly at her adopted daughter.

"Who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley." Orion answered for her. Rolanda nodded and walked toward the front door.

"Come on you three. We are going to go to The Weasley's house."

"Mum, do you think that's wise?" Orion looked between Rolanda and Hermione.

"Orion," Hermione said gently. "It's for Luna." He nodded hesitantly and they walked outside into the fresh summer air. Minerva quickly followed. They all apparated to The Burrow and heard a squeal of delight from nearby. Ginny was running lightning fast toward Luna and jumped into her waiting arms.

"I missed you so much!"

"Ginny, what is going on?" Mrs. Weasley came into the yard and looked at everyone wearily. "Minerva, Rolanda." She said curtly.

"We need to talk." Rolanda stated and Mrs. Weasley escorted the group inside the Burrow.


	35. Chapter 35

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 35**

"Molly, I am guessing that Ginny hasn't been doing so well this summer." Minerva tried to start the conversation.

"How do you know? Was she sick at school and you didn't tell me? Is it something that horrible woman, Umbridge, did?"

"No. Perhaps I will start by telling you that Luna is half demon, like Orion." Mrs. Weasley looked wearily at Orion and then Luna. "You see, demons only find one mate in their lives. If that mate dies, or chooses someone else, the demon will die. If the demon dies, most likely the mate will too. Their lives are intertwined from the moment they lay eyes on each other and there is no reversing it. Orion has found his mate." Orion smiled and held Hermione's hand. Molly gasped.

"So, you couldn't have chosen Ronald if you wanted to?" She said incredulously. "I could have, but I didn't want to. I never wanted to be with Ron, and I always made that clear to him. This really isn't the reason we are here." Hermione looked back toward Minerva.

"You see Molly, Luna has found her mate too." Molly looked around and saw Luna holding hands with her daughter.

"You get away from my daughter!" Molly pulled Ginny away. Luna started shaking and smoking.

"Luna," Orion stepped up to her and gave her a flask of cooling draught. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked back at Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you do not allow this to happen Luna and your daughter will die."

"You dare threaten my family?" Ron came into the kitchen and pointed his wand at Orion. "First you turn my own girlfriend against me, and now you are trying to threaten to kill my sister?"

"Ron, don't be stupid." Orion stared into his eyes. "I kept you away from Azkaban because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I wouldn't have a problem with you. If you attack me again, I won't be able to stop them from arresting you and snapping your wand." Ron faltered for a minute and raised his wand once more.

"Azkaban isn't under control of the Ministry anymore. The Dementors aren't there anymore and everyone escaped. They rejoined the Dark Lord. So tell me, what is stopping me from killing you right now?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You put that wand away right now!" Mrs. Weasley stepped toward her son.

"Mum, he threatened our family! He turned Hermione and Harry against me! He took everything from me!" He kept his wand held up and threw a spell at Orion. "Stupefy!" The spell hit Orion in the chest but he only stumbled backwards. "Sectumsempra!" Cuts began to appear all over Orion's body and he stumbled backwards again. Everyone tried to pull their wands out.

"No!" Orion exclaimed. "Don't." Luna, Ginny and Rolanda, and Mrs. Weasley put their wands away. Minerva kept her wand out but didn't intervene. Hermione looked torn between killing Ron and putting her wand away. She settled for gripping her wand tightly and grinding her teeth.

"Fight back, you cowardly snake!" He whipped his wand around once more. "Incendio!" Fire flew at Orion and he laughed as it consumed him.

"Really? You are going to throw fire at me? I am made of fire you fool." Orion still made no move to even take his wand from his pocket.

"Stupefy! Sectumsempra! Petrificus Totalus! Flipendo! Crucio! Crucio!" Spells were hitting Orion hard and he finally dropped to his knees, but still made no move to fight back. Hermione was screaming from the pain of the curses as she felt them too. "Reducto!" The entire Burrow shook and Orion was sent flying through a wall. He couldn't move anymore; his vision was darkening. Hermione let out a feral growl of her own and started throwing silent curses towards Ron who ducked behind the overturned table. The table was blown away along with Ron, but he wasn't hit with any spells. Hermione was fighting to kill now.

"Expelliarmus." Orion could barely speak as he made his way back into the kitchen. He was bleeding heavily. Hermione and Ron's wands came toward him and he collapsed back onto the ground.

"Incarcerous." Ropes flew from Minerva's wand and tied around Ron. Hermione dropped down next to Orion and Ginny ran over to Luna. Mrs. Weasley was in shock.

"I didn't think he was capable…" she trailed off. Soon they heard people apparating outside. Aurors came running into the kitchen and saw Ron tied up and Orion looked almost dead. Tonks walked over to Orion and Hermione and checked his vital signs with her wand.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's immediately." Kingsley Shacklebolt picked him up slowly; trying not to hurt him further. He moved out to the apparation point and was gone with a small pop. Hermione looked wildly around at Rolanda. Rolanda understood and took Hermione to St. Mungo's immediately also. Tonks and another Auror picked up Ron and brought him straight to the Ministry. Minerva and Molly were left with Ginny and Luna. Fred and George were standing in the doorway; they seemed frozen to the spot. They had called in the Aurors when Ron threw his first spell.

"I should go, I need to inform the rest of the family of Orion's condition before I head to St. Mungo's." Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Minerva. Are you taking Luna?" Minerva nodded. "Would you take Ginny with you also? I'm sorry I tried to stop them from being together. I'm just scared. Please make sure Ginny stays safe." Ginny ran and hugged her mom followed closely by Luna.

"Mom, we're going to St. Mungo's too." Fred said as he stepped fully into the room with George. "Orion is our friend and he needs us all now. What are you going to do? Are you going to the Ministry?" She nodded solemnly.

"I better. Be careful, boys. Give Orion my best wishes and my apologies for what happened. I should have known that Ron was lying, I just didn't want to see it. And now…"

"Don't worry Mum." George hugged his mother. "Things will work out in the end." He didn't look so sure of his own words. Fred had already moved to the fireplace and took a handful of powder. He disappeared into the flames and George followed quickly. Minerva moved to the apparation point with Luna and Ginny and left for St. Mungo's and Molly left for the Ministry of Magic. Everyone seemed to be stuck in a daze and couldn't wrap their brains around what happened.

Hermione sat in the waiting room because the healers wouldn't let her in. She placed her hand on her stomach and cried silently. "Don't worry little one, your father will make it… he just has to." She sobbed hard into her hands and felt Rolanda put a hand on her shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 36**

Hermione could feel herself getting weaker by the second as she sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. It had been hours and they still wouldn't allow her to see Orion. She hadn't moved from her seat right next to the doors. Then she heard something crashing in the room beyond.

"Mr. Hooch, you can't just leave the room!" A healer was chasing Orion as he stumbled into the waiting room. He dropped down on his knees in front of Hermione and hugged her. "You need to get back into bed, you aren't finished here yet." He glared at the healer and took Hermione's hand as he stood. Hermione was dragged back into the room by him. "We can't have her in here, Mr. Hooch."

"If she can't be in here, then I won't be in here. I will leave." His eyes flashed dangerously at the young healer. "She is my mate, and I can't be away from her; especially at a time like this." The healer sighed and went back to work healing Orion's injuries. Orion wiped tears from Hermione's eyes. "Don't cry, Love. Everything will be alright. I'll be fine."

"There's no guarantee of that." The healer added. Orion growled at her.

"I guarantee that I am going to be fine. It takes more than a few petty curses to get rid of a demon." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him. The healer finally finished healing him and left the two alone. Soon they were joined by the rest of their family; even Fred and George came to visit him. "I'm sorry about your brother." They shook their heads at him.

"Seriously mate?" Fred began.

"You are apologizing?" George continued.

"For getting attacked?" Fred and George both laughed. Rolanda stepped over to the bed and handed Orion a piece of parchment.

"This came for you from the Ministry." Orion opened it and read about the new trial for Ron. The Wizengamot were requesting his presence in a few days to testify. Orion folded up the paper and put it on the table. He didn't really want to go back to the Ministry yet again for a trial, but he didn't see much of a choice. When the Ministry sends a request, it usually means a demand. He looked into his mother's eyes and she nodded. Sirius suddenly laughed and everyone's attention was shifted to him.

"Orion, I have an amazing idea for when you get out of this place." He chuckled. Rolanda and Minerva looked suspiciously at him and Orion just smiled. "I'll tell you about it later. Fred and George Weasley, you will definitely be able to join in the fun; and Harry of course." Hermione looked at her father. "And you too if you want Hermione." She smiled at him. "Well I better get back home. I don't want to make it too crowded in here, you know? Remus, come on. Hermione, I know you will be staying. Harry, will you be staying for a bit also?" Harry nodded. "Alright, I will see you all later. Orion, if you aren't out by morning then I will visit you then."

"Have a good night, Sirius."

About twenty minutes after Sirius and Remus left St. Mungo's, Fleur and Gabrielle decided to leave also. Minerva escorted them back to Grimmauld Place, where they were supposed to spend the night. A message came from Mrs. Weasley asking Rolanda to take the three of her children that were with them for the night. Fred, George, Ginny and Luna were brought back to Grimmauld Place by Rolanda. Harry and Hermione were the only ones left. Harry had fallen asleep in a chair nearby and Hermione was now laying in bed with Orion. The healer came in to find the three of them sleeping and didn't want to wake them. She carefully levitated Harry to the next bed and put the lights out.


	37. Chapter 37

_I do not own Harry Potter… J.K. Rowling does… Longer Chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it._

**Chapter 37**

Orion and his family made their way to the lifts at the Ministry of Magic. It was early and everyone was a bit tired. Orion was using a cane to walk and Hermione winced every time his foot hit the ground. She could feel the immense pain that he felt with every step. He took her hand with his free one and squeezed it gently to reassure her.

After they were seated, Ron was escorted into the room by a couple Aurors that Orion didn't recognize. He sighed quietly when he had to stand again and made his way to the front of the room. A man extracted the memory of the event and Orion was asked to give testimony. He went through the entire event in great detail and then was finally excused. As he limped back to his chair he heard Ron snigger. He turned and glared at him as he sat down. After everyone else's memories were taken and they testified, Ron was told to stand up.

"Auror Dawlish, his wand please." One of the Aurors stepped forward and handed Ron's wand to Amelia Bones. Ron flinched as his wand was snapped in half and the Aurors took him by his arms. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you have been charged with the brutal assault of Orion Mars Hooch, the use of the Cruiciatus Curse twice, and we are calling it the attempted murder of Orion Mars Hooch because of the extent of his injuries." Ron smirked. "Do you understand the charges as they have been told to you?"

"Yeah." Ron stated.

"Very well, we have collected testimony against you. I now ask if there is anyone that will give testimony for him." Madame Bones looked around the room at the Weasley's. Percy stood up.

"I would like to give testimony." he stepped forward.

"Do you consent to have your memory of the event taken."

"No, I wasn't there, but I know what happened."

"I'll make a note of that, please continue Mr. Weasley." The rest of the Weasley children looked at Percy incredulously.

"Yes, well first I will bring to your attention the fact that Ron Weasley and Orion Hooch have been rivals since their first year at Hogwarts. As was said in the last trial, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix." He looked at Orion and Hermione as he spoke. "I have got letters from my brother explaining the incident in question and would like to read them to you, if I may." Madame Bones leaned back to speak to some of the others.

"We will allow it."

"Dear Percy, I am again awaiting a trial for something that wasn't my fault. That snake Hooch already turned my girlfriend Hermione and my best mate Harry against me. He's been running around with a couple of Veela. I think that's how he's got Harry on his side. Somehow he even ended up with Luna on his side. Now he's trying to take Ginny from us. Orion Hooch is tearing our family apart. Just as I came into the room, I heard him threaten to kill Ginny. What was I supposed to do? Just sit by and watch him brutally attack my little sister? Would anyone allow someone to kill their own family? Love, Ron." Percy finished and looked up at the Wizengamot. "That was the first letter, this is the second. Dear Percy, I don't understand. How did they get to Ginny? Ginny is with them now too? And what of Fred and George? We can't allow them to take our family, Percy. Who's next for them? Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie? Before you know it our family will be considered blood traitors. We are pureblood and should be proud. We shouldn't be mixing around with these muggle-born Mudbloods, half-bloods and those filthy half-breeds. Demons are dangerous, I wouldn't be surprised if he has everyone under the Imperious Curse, or something. Someone should really check that out, but they won't of course. That demon shouldn't been able to be in Hogwarts in the first place. Senior Undersecretary Umbridge agrees that they shouldn't be allowed inside the grounds. That's why she wanted to expel Orion, Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle. She wanted to get rid of that great oaf Hagrid too." Umbridge looked slightly nervous but kept that sweet smile on her face. That smile disgusted Orion; he felt thoroughly repulsed. "That's it, the end of the letters." Percy looked smug as he looked back to everyone else. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I am not sure if these letters help you or hurt you. We will take the letters into evidence with the memories and see just what is happening. Now as for the talk of half-breeds. The Ministry has complete control over all half-breeds. They are registered and must check in with our Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures department once a week either by Floo or in person. Their wands are then checked for previous spells to make sure nothing dangerous is being done with them. So tell me, Mr. Weasley, how do you think Mr. Hooch is casting the Imperious Curse on someone without us knowing about it?" Ron looked furiously at Orion. "And as for whom is allowed within the walls of Hogwarts, I believe someone here would like to say a few words about that." Albus Dumbledore stood and came to the front of the room.

"Thank you Madame Bones, you are looking lovely today, as always." She smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Thank you Headmaster, you are looking well yourself." Dumbledore turned to address everyone in a loud and clear voice.

"As long as Hogwarts exists, we will allow all magical children to have their education there. We accept all students, regardless of their blood status or race. What we do not tolerate is bigotry and hate."

"Thank you Albus." Amelia smiled and he bowed his head before stepping back to his seat. "Now, Ronald Billius Weasley, as we already told you at your last trial that if you attacked someone again your wand would be snapped, and as you can see we were true to our words. We also said if you attacked someone again you would most definitely be going to Azkaban, and we will be true to our word again. Now, is there anyone present that will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley?" Percy Weasley stood up first with his nose in the air. "Let the record show that Percy Ignatius Weasley is vouching for Ronald Billius Weasley." She paused and looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley was crying but didn't make a move to stand up. Suddenly a familiar Slytherin from their own year stood. "Ah, let the record show that Millicent Bulstrode will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley Also off the record, I guess that Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry isn't as bad as they say." Dumbledore chuckled. "Is there any others that will vouch for this man?"

"I, Theodore Nott, will vouch for Ronald Weasley." Nott stood up from the shadows in the back and stepped forward.

"Very well, Secretary Umbridge, please place that in the records." Umbridge began writing the new information down and looking at Nott with a smile. Orion never saw her smile that way before, it looked; devious. Nott bowed his head slightly and sat back down. As he sat down a girl stood up. "Let the record show that Marietta Edgecombe will vouch for the accused." The members of Dumbledore's Army that were present glared at her. She was the one who told Umbridge how to find them last term. "Let the record show that Cho Chang will also vouch for the accused." Many heads spun around quickly. Cho was glaring at Harry. "That makes five people that will vouch for Ronald Billius Weasley. We will be gone for a short recess and return with our verdict." Everyone waited in complete silence. Orion placed his hand on Hermione's stomach and smiled at her. They didn't even notice the Wizengamot return a while later.

"First I would like to say, after watching those memories that I am surprised that Mr. Hooch did not attempt to use his wand. He tried to keep Mr. Weasley from harm, yet again. For someone who is trying to take care of you, Mr. Weasley, you treat him pretty horribly." Ron turned and glared at Orion. "After reviewing the memories we have come to the conclusion that Mr. Hooch was not threatening the Weasley family in any way and even Mrs. Weasley herself tried to tell the accused that fact. We also saw your little speech about Azkaban Prison being under the control of the Death Eaters and many have escaped, and the Dementors are no longer guarding the prison. We now have a special task force of highly trained witches and wizards guarding the place, with a few goblins, a lot of magic, and even a few friend's of Rubeus Hagrid." Ron's face paled. "Besides, it was You-Know-Who that broke those prisoners out. Do you really think he will break you out of prison? We hereby sentence you to no more than 40 years and no less than 20 years in Azkaban. I say you should consider yourself very lucky. If these people didn't vouch for you, you would have been in there no less than 50 years. Escort him out of here." She turned to the assembled Aurors. They took him out of the room as he screamed out.

"You will all pay! You can't keep me there! I will escape, you will see. When I do I will destroy you all! You will all die because of _him._" He pointed to Orion. "He will kill you himself, he's a demon. The Dark Lord can use him to kill all of you within minutes." His voice trailed off as they got further away. A few people were looking at Orion nervously.

"Wow, imagine that. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named using me to kill everyone I love." He chuckled. "And how does he plan to do that, I wonder?" He looked up at Umbridge as she listened closely. "I mean I'm immune to the Imperious Curse and many other curses. And really, no matter how many times I get hit with the Cruiciatus, I won't do anything to hurt my family." He stood and his legs shook from the pain.

"It seems that the Cruiciatus Curse does effect you quite badly Mr. Hooch." He heard Umbridge's fake sweet voice behind him. "If I were you, I would be more careful and watch your back, Hooch. You never know when a death eater might jump out from behind a corner."

"Hmm, you mean like you? Are going to be stalking me Ms. Umbridge. I daresay that you aren't my type and Hermione wouldn't really like it if I had a middle-aged Death Eater stalking me. Is that why you were always treating me so horribly in school and hitting me with those curses? Do you have a crush on me, Dolores?" Umbridge backed away; her usual fake smile was gone. "Oh come now, don't be shy." He let his pheromones burn and emanate toward her. She thinks anyone can control him, what she didn't know is he could control any woman, to an extent. He can make them plead for him. He smiled and stepped closer. "Perhaps Hermione won't mind sharing. At your age, I'm sure you know some tricks we haven't learned yet." Hermione smiled and stepped up behind him.

"I wouldn't mind." Everyone else looked either shocked, repulsed, or both. Sirius and Rolanda both had a smirk on their faces. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it." Hermione started using her pheromones too, which she had just learned how to do a week before. As she was connected to Orion, some things were transferred to her; powers, marks, and even a strong connection of their minds so they know each other's every thought. She licked her lips seductively. Everyone in the room was now sweating slightly and dazed; even the rest of the Wizengamot. Amelia Bones was now leaning over the edge of her seat trying to get closer to the pair.

"Come on Dolores, what do you say? My place or yours?" He winked at her and she seemed to be melting.

"M..M.." She couldn't speak which made Orion's grin even wider. He stepped closer to her and brought his face within an inch of hers.

"Hmm, too bad." He straightened up and they started walking from the room. Everyone that stayed looked sad at the loss of their presence.

"Wait!" They heard her shrill voice just as they got to the lifts. She was running toward them but they let the doors close before she could get there. Everyone then started laughing nervously. Hermione noticed Tonks, Luna, Ginny, and even Minerva trying to stand as close to Orion as they could. As they left the lift she watched Tonks and Harry apparate away together rather quickly. Luna and Ginny were begging the adults to bring them home. Orion smirked and walked over to them. He told Luna of the tree house on the McGonagall's property that is unplottable and very few know about it.

"You can borrow it for a while, we'll make sure no one bothers you." He whispered and winked at the pair. They had their mouths slightly open and kept moving closer to him. "I'd say you both will have a lot of fun." He touched their shoulders and it felt like sparks between the two. They both caught fire and disappeared. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, they are in a safe place." He turned to the Weasley matriarch. "I'm sorry about your son, ma'am. I wish there is something I could have done." Mr. Weasley stepped in front of his wife and held out his hand.

"It wasn't your fault Orion. Thank you for not harming him." They shook hands and Mr. Weasley got distracted by Hermione and Fleur who were talking not far away. Fleur was speaking rapidly in French and Hermione was keeping up rather well. Between Hermione's inherited Demon Pheromones and Fleur's Veela Allure, no man stood a chance if they walked by. Add that to Orion, and no human being stood a chance. Mrs. Weasley was looking at Orion and blushing. Hermione looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at Mrs. Weasley.

_Look at her, you made her blush. She's getting to close for my comfort._ She spoke in his mind but he heard her growl from across the room.

_My Love, you have nothing to worry about. I belong to you, nothing will ever change that. _As he used their mind connection to talk to her he didn't notice Mrs. Weasley was directly behind him. She was almost touching him. He turned around slowly and she wrapped him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for trying to take care of my son. I know you look after Luna, and I ask if you will look after Ginny too?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. I look out for all of my family. The Weasley's have always treated me well, except for Ron of course. I understand him more than anyone though. If he thought Hermione and him were meant to be together…" He trailed off. "If someone tried to take my Hermione away from me, I would injure them very badly." His eyes darkened as he spoke and Mrs. Weasley inadvertently moved her face closer to his. When he looked into her eyes he saw what she wanted. She was ready for him to kiss her.

_Too many pheromones, love._ Hermione thought to him. He nodded and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end though, right?" After his words he turned around abruptly and moved over to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband and kissed him passionately. Rolanda and Sirius chuckled as they joined the small group that was left.

"A demon's pheromones are quite powerful." Sirius began. "I remember when Rolanda was trying to learn to control them. She had girls and boys chasing after her every second. So many were disappointed when Minerva scooped her up." Minerva smiled and took her mate's hand.

"Well I was and still am the luckiest woman alive."

"Remus, where shall we go for the day? I daresay we don't want to go home for a while now." He laughed.

"Merlin…" Minerva raised her eyes to the ceiling. "They are too young."

"No older than you were, Minerva." Sirius laughed and winked at her before taking Remus's hand and apparating them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Minerva…" Minerva looked into her mate's eyes and grinned. She trailed her fingers along her neck and inhaled her mate's pheromones. "Well Orion, Hermione, I'd say you can't go to Grimmauld Place, the Manor or the tree house." Rolanda pulled Minerva closer to her and kissed her softly. "We'll be at the Manor if there is an emergency, otherwise, don't come near it until tomorrow."

"Okay mum." Orion laughed. Fred and George were chuckling too.

"Well George, what are your plans?" Fred asked.

"Well I'm going to pay Katie a visit. You?" George chuckled.

"Yes, I think I will go visit Angelina." They both apparated at the same time. Minerva and Rolanda apparated quickly after, leaving Orion and Hermione the only ones of their group left. Before they could leave Umbridge came up near them.

"Gah!" Orion exclaimed. "You gave me a fright Dolores." She blushed at him and he smirked at Hermione. "So, are you really planning on stalking me now?" He brought his hand up and cradled her face before running his fingers along her jaw. She was trembling. "Hmm, no I don't think that's it. Why have you come to find me already?" He let his fingers trail down to her neck and to her collarbone. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged. When his fingers trailed across the top of her shirt her breath caught in her throat. A few people were watching transfixed. Amelia Bones was there again, watching them. "It's too bad." He pulled his hand away slightly.

"What's too bad."

"You treated me so mean at school. And you are working for the wrong side. You shouldn't have gone to him, it will only cause you pain. I can't associate myself with Death Eaters." He whispered directly into her ear and his lips brushed it. She shivered and her legs shook. "Well, good day Dolores." He said louder as he walked away hand in hand with Hermione. They apparated away and Hermione found herself standing outside a small cabin surrounded by forest. It was suddenly cold and snow covered the ground.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere private." Orion stated as he moved faster. Finally, their lips clashed and Hermione moaned into his mouth. Orion stumbled back painfully until he found the bed. As they both hit the bed, their clothes were being discarded quickly. Orion traced over Hermione's fresh burned marks that appeared a week before. They still hadn't healed completely and were sore. He knew could read them as they were similar to his. They represented him and his child. He smoothed his tongue over them and she shivered from his touch.


	38. Chapter 38

_I don't own Harry Potter…._

**Chapter 38**

Orion opened his eyes and winced as the bright sun burned them. He felt around next to him and noticed Hermione was gone and he jumped from the bed. He winced from the pain in his legs as he ran to the door to the cabin. She was standing just outside the door and looking out over the trees.

"Good morning, Orion." She spoke quietly, as if she didn't want to disturb the peacefulness of the forest.

"Good morning, love." He moved behind her and pulled her to him. She immediately felt his warmth seep into her and warm her cold body. She had been standing outside for nearly an hour in the cold. He pulled her inside and steered her toward a chair. "I think it would be safe to go back to the Manor now, or Grimmauld Place." He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"It's so wonderful here, where are we?"

"We're at the top of a mountain somewhere in America." He shrugged. "I never actually found out exactly where this is." He chuckled. "My mum used to bring me here to teach me to hunt. Not many people make it up this far, so it's relatively private." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Well, I love it here. I think we should definitely visit again."

Orion searched around the cabin for his shirt, which he seemed to have lost again. Hermione chuckled and picked it up. After he was finally dressed he transported them to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Morning you two, was wondering when you would show up." Sirius chuckled. "Afraid to go back to the Manor?" Orion laughed and nodded.

"Yes actually." He added. Sirius chuckled and gestured to the table.

"Well breakfast is ready." Orion hugged his sister Gabrielle and sat next to her. Sirius, Remus and her were the only other ones at the table. "No one else has shown up yet." They all sat and ate breakfast in peace. Orion caught Hermione staring at him and he tilted his head at her.

"_What is it, Love?"_ he asked using their mind connection. She smiled slowly and her eyes were sparkling. He didn't even need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. He grinned at her and Sirius laughed.

"Get a room!" He yelled and pushed the two from the kitchen. Orion picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder before taking the stairs two at a time.

By the time the pair came back down the stairs, lunch was being served. Harry and Tonks were sitting in the kitchen, along with Sirius, Remus, Fleur, Rosalyn, Gabrielle, Luna and Ginny. "Hello, Brother." Luna smiled dreamily at him.

"Hello Luna, how did you like my tree house?" Her eyes lit up and her smile grew.

"It was wonderful." She looked to her mate, who was blushing and nodding. Gabrielle slid a letter across the table.

"This came for you earlier." she said as Orion picked it up. He turned it over, but didn't recognize the handwriting.

"_It's from Mrs. Weasley."_ Hermione's voice rang in his head. He opened it and read it quickly.

_Dear Orion and Hermione,_

_I wanted to officially apologize again for my son's actions. I am sorry for the way I treated you both, it wasn't fair to either of you. I hope you can accept my apologies and perhaps you and your family will join us for dinner this Sunday at 5 o'clock? Please discuss it with your family and send a reply as soon as you can._

_Love, Mrs. Weasley._

Orion smiled and gave the letter to Hermione to read before digging into his lunch. As they were eating Rolanda and Minerva came in through the fireplace. Rolanda walked over to her son who had his mouth stuffed with food and kissed the top of his head.

"Good Morning, Orion." He swallowed hard and coughed.

"Morning, Mum." He stood and hugged her before moving over and kissing Minerva on the cheek. "Mrs. Weasley wanted to invite all of us to dinner on Sunday. Do you all want to come?"

"I cannot." Fleur replied. "I am meeting Rosalyn's parents on Sunday for dinner." Rosalyn smiled and took her mate's hand.

"Well, I'll already be there." Ginny chuckled.

"Well, Hermione and I discussed it and decided we would like to go."

"When did you discuss it?" Gabrielle asked curiously. "I just gave you the letter. You haven't spoken since then."

"We don't need to speak to communicate." Rolanda looked at her son suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We can speak to each other through our minds." Hermione added. Rolanda looked over at Minerva.

"That doesn't normally happen with demons. I mean we have an intuition of what our mate's are thinking, but can't actually hear their thoughts. You're connection is stronger than anything I have ever seen." Rolanda looked slightly worried.

"I know." Orion said quietly. Hermione was staring at the table. "Are you alright, Love?" She jumped up and ran away quickly and they heard her footsteps on the stairs. "She's not feeling well." He said as he excused himself from the table.

When he made it to their room, he knocked on their bathroom door. "I'll be fine Orion." Hermione's voice was shaky. "Don't come in." She added as he put his hand on the door handle. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her to come out. He was playing with a ball of fire when she came into the bedroom. She watched it bounce up and down slowly as Orion was lost in thought. She moved closer to him and sat on his lap. His hands automatically grabbed her waist and he smiled. The fireball was floating around their heads. Minerva knocked once and opened the door and was immediately distracted by the fire. Orion looked at her and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Feeling better, Hermione?" She asked as she stepped further into the room. She wasn't even there 30 seconds before Rolanda joined them.

"A bit." She replied. Rolanda watched the ball of fire amused and poked at it. It was like a cat playing with a ball of string. She wasn't there long before Sirius called her downstairs to play chess with him.

"That man will never give up, will he?" She asked as she left the room. Minerva spent about an hour with the pair. They talked about the future and just enjoyed each other's company, until they heard the chess match still going in full force from downstairs. It was becoming louder, so they all decided to investigate.


	39. Chapter 39

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 39**

Orion stood at Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the rest of his family. Hermione was sitting on her trunk next to him and playing absently with her hair. It was time to return to Hogwarts and Hermione was nervous. She was starting to show her pregnancy and she didn't know how people were going to react. Orion sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"_Don't worry. Everything will be okay."_ Orion said inside her mind. She smiled and tucked her head under his chin. Soon they were joined by Harry and Tonks. Tonks was clinging to Harry tightly; she didn't want him to go. "Harry, Tonks, I'm glad you were the first to arrive. Hermione and I have been thinking, and we wanted to ask you two to be our child's godparents." Hermione smiled and nodded. Tonks' eyes lit up and she smiled enthusiastically.

"I would be honored to be the little one's godmother!" She hugged them both and turned to Harry.

"This is great news!" He hugged them both too.

"What's great news?" Minerva asked as she came up behind them all.

"We're going to be godparents." Harry grinned at her.

"That is good news." She smiled kindly. "Are you all ready? Luna and Ginny are already on the train. Gabrielle is on her way with your mum." Orion nodded and stood, placing Hermione on her feet. He dragged her trunk along with his to the train; even as she protested and said she could carry her trunk.

"I know you can, Love." He smiled at her and continued dragging her trunk along with him. They quickly found Luna and Ginny, sitting with Fred and George. Orion deposited their trunks and left again with Hermione so she could do her prefect duties. Gabrielle and Harry sat with the others.

"Have you read today's Daily Prophet?" George pushed the paper towards Harry.

_Demonic Activity At Hogwarts_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore, Current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has always been known to let untrustworthy people enter onto the school grounds; such as half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, half-demon Rolanda Hooch and her son Orion Hooch, and the grounds of Hogwarts are full of dangerous creatures. This reported had an interview with one Percy Weasley, recently appointed Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. The half-breed, Orion Hooch, attacked the youngest Weasley boy in their own home and convinced the authorities that he was innocent. "He threatened our family, Ron just tried to stop him and they arrested him. He is only 16 years old and already in Azkaban." The Junior Undersecretary is quoted as saying. "I hope people will fight to overturn this serious case of injustice." I ask of the people to let the Minister know how we feel about placing underage wizards into a dangerous prison solely on the word of a half-breed and a muggle born witch. The rest of the Weasley family is unavailable for comment. The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has been seen associating with these demons and should be considered dangerous. Some speculate that he is under the influence of the Imperious Curse…_

Harry couldn't read anymore. He flung the paper away from himself and looked up at the Weasleys, who nodded in agreement.

"Our brothers are idiots." George said. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's not your fault." He replied. "But I think I better find Orion and show him before something happens." He left the compartment in search of Orion, who he found rather quickly. He was glad he had taken to carrying a flask of cooling draught around with him as Orion was extremely angry. He had just seen the Daily Prophet. Hermione was trying to comfort him, but Harry could tell she was angry too. They both had to drink a lot of cooling draught just to calm down enough to speak.

"I am going to take care of this." He whispered to Hermione before disappearing into a rush of flames. Hermione saw into his mind what he planned on doing.

"Should we be worried?" Harry looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"No, I think it will work out okay."


	40. Chapter 40

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 40**

Orion appeared outside the office for Rita Skeeter and knocked lightly. He started letting his pheromones burn and many of the women outside her office were coming closer to him already.

"Come in." Her voice called from inside. As soon as he opened her door his pheromones hit her like a wall. She looked up at him dazed with a smile on her face. "Ah, Mr. Hooch, have you read my article?" He nodded. "And what did you think?"

"I think it was cruel." Her face fell slightly and she pouted. "You do have a certain talent for bringing people down a few levels, but how about we turn those talents in another direction." She nodded eagerly. "First you will need to retract your previous article with a published apology to Mr. Hagrid, Ms. Hooch, Ms. Black, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasley family and of course myself. Can you do that for me, Ms. Skeeter." He stared into her eyes and stepped closer to her to sit on the edge of her desk. She nodded and inhaled deeply.

"C…Call me Rita." She stuttered and blushed.

"Rita." He smiled down at her and he could feel her desire radiate from her. "I think we can put your brilliant mind to a new task. If you be careful and write wisely from now on, I can perhaps even get you an interview with Harry Potter." Her eyes lit up at his words. "And unlimited access to a few other sources…" he continued seductively. "including me." she was moving closer to him by the second until she was standing directly in front of him. He grazed his fingers across her neck and she closed her eyes. "Now, you better start on that apology because I want to see it in tomorrow's paper." At that he disappeared into his flames and appeared inside the compartment on the Hogwarts express. He tried to rein in his pheromones, but wasn't entirely successful. He looked into the corridor and saw Romilda Vane, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, and Daphne Greengrass standing there staring at him. Daphne had a hungry look in her eyes, which made Hermione growl at her. Everyone moved away except Daphne.

"Orion," She began. "We miss you in Slytherin. You should come back to your rightful house." She looked to Hermione. "You belong with us." She smiled at him and he felt something strange boiling inside him that he couldn't pinpoint. Hermione glared at her and she just smiled before turning to walk away.

"What was she saying?" Orion looked at her curiously? "She wasn't speaking English, love."

"She said he belonged in Slytherin and should go back to them." Luna replied without looking up from her book. Understanding flashed into Orion's eyes.

"She's a demon." He stated. "She must have been speaking our language." Hermione looked suspiciously at him. She felt the strange feeling he got when he looked at Daphne. She decided that when they arrived at Hogwarts she would seek out Rolanda and ask her about it.


	41. Chapter 41

_I don't own Harry Potter… _

**Chapter 41**

A knock on the door woke Hermione and Orion. Orion slipped out of the blankets and slipped on some pants before moving to the door. Hermione wrapped herself in the sheets and he opened the door.

"Mum?" Rolanda and Minerva were both at his door.

"Merlin's beard Orion, do you ever wear a shirt?" Minerva chuckled at him.

"I can't find it." He shrugged. He stood in the doorway until Hermione made it into the bathroom so she could put some clothes on before finally stepping aside. "What's up? I mean, it's Saturday and we don't have classes." He looked tiredly at his mothers.

"Hermione expressed a desire to talk to me." Rolanda said with a smile. Orion nodded and settled into his favorite chair with a yawn. Rolanda rolled her eyes at him and sat on the couch with Minerva. "How have you been doing Orion?" She asked. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Fine." He yawned again. "Except being woken up on a Saturday morning." He laughed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Morning, Mum." Hermione smiled at Rolanda and Minerva. She had recently taken to calling them Mum and they absolutely loved it. Orion sat up and she sat on his lap. "I'm glad you could come talk to me. I'm worried about something." Orion looked at her curiously. He had sensed something, but she would never tell him. "Orion, why don't you go spend some guy time with Harry?"

"Because he's probably still sleeping." Orion said but slid out from under Hermione anyway. He kissed her and headed for the door. "Come find me later." He stated as he left the room to see if Harry was awake yet.

"So what seems to be the trouble, Hermione?" Rolanda asked seriously.

"It's Daphne Greengrass."

"Has she been bothering you?" Minerva asked angrily. She was very protective of all her Gryffindors; let alone her family. Hermione explained about the incident on the train. She also told them how Daphne has been talking to Orion all week.

"He seems dazed when she's around. I feel this weird feeling when she talks to him and I can tell it's what he is feeling. I don't understand it, but it's like he has to listen to her." Rolanda nodded.

"She must be an alpha." Rolanda began. "You see, demons usually live in groups called clans, each clan has an alpha that is in control. After many demons were slaughtered in the Grindewald War, we haven't been such large groups. Alphas are born with extra powers to control the rest of us. We can deny it but it would be painful. Orion is an Alpha, I've known since he was born. He shows Alpha tendencies but won't take control. You've seen part of it. Like with Umbridge and from what I hear Skeeter." Hermione chuckled at the memory and nodded. "If we don't get him to embrace his Alpha heritage, she can control him any way she pleases." Hermione growled at that. "I don't know what she wants. Demons are naturally attracted to each other; to mate for the continuation of the species. But not usually one who is already with a mate. Be careful Hermione, she may try to get rid of you. She may want to breed with him and she is an Alpha. In the meantime, let's try to get Orion to take control. You may need to act like the damsel in distress in order to make him." She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Was there anything else?" Hermione shook her head. Everyone jumped when Orion came bursting into the room, smoking and shaking. "Orion, what is it?" Rolanda pulled a vile of cooling draught from her robes and tossed it to him. He downed the whole thing and closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Calm down, love." Hermione hugged him close. Rolanda looked curious as Orion's muscled visibly relaxed and he stopped shaking. She wondered if, without realizing it, that Orion relinquished his Alpha heritage to Hermione. Perhaps they were meant to lead together and not apart. Orion handed Hermione the Daily Prophet and she gasped at the headline. "He's escaped." Was all he could say. Harry came into the room a few seconds later, breathing heavily from running.

"Ron escaped Azkaban. They are saying that Malfoy and others helped him." Hermione looked nervously at Harry as he spoke. "And I think it's true now that Rita Skeeter is on our side, right?" Orion nodded and flames came up around him. Hermione reached out and grabbed him just as he transported away. Witches and Wizards were distracted by their presence. Orion and Hermione's pheromones no longer went away. They were always subtly there. Orion still wasn't wearing a shirt. He knocked lightly on Rita Skeeter's door.

"Come in." Orion opened the door and watched as Skeeter's eyes lit up at his presence. Her face fell slightly when she saw Hermione, which Hermione noticed and pushed more of her pheromones into the room. Orion looked down into her eyes with darkened eyes.

"_Later."_ She said in his mind. "Hello Ms. Skeeter. I have to say, I have enjoyed reading your articles this past week."

"Oh, you can call me Rita." She blushed at the pair and gestured for them to sit. Hermione sat on the edge of her desk and Orion leaned on the desk next to her. "To what do I owe this… pleasure." Rita Skeeter was trembling slightly and looked as if her legs may go out. Orion walked over to her and dragged her to sit on his lap. Hermione smiled kneeled in front of her.

"Today's article about the escape from Azkaban was well written. And it was truthful to your knowledge?" Rita nodded dreamily.

"I did as you asked, Mr. Hooch. I have connections within the Ministry that told me what happened. I even verified as best I could." She handed him a small roll of parchment from her pocket and he leaned close to her.

"Oh Rita, call me Orion, of course." He whispered into her ear and let his lips brush her neck before straightening back up. Hermione took the parchment and looked it over before placing it into her robes.

"Orion, was there something I can do for you now?" She shivered as Hermione ran her fingers idly over her thighs.

"No, we just wanted to see you." Hermione moved her hands up across Rita's stomach. The mixture of Orion and her pheromones mixed with the scent of Rita's arousal was clouding all their minds. Orion looked into Hermione's eyes, now black with desire as his turned a dark golden brown. He could feel her pheromones entering his nostrils and he couldn't stop his body's reaction. Rita gasped when she felt him growing beneath her. "You've been doing so well Rita." Orion kissed the back of her neck. "Keep up the good work, and I will see you again." He took Hermione's hand and they both disappeared into the flames. When they returned, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Minerva, Rolanda, Neville and Gabrielle were waiting in their common room. Rolanda looked into Orion's eyes and quirked a brow. Hermione was standing in front of him to hide his body's reactions. She pulled a piece of parchment from her robes, which were opened slightly from Rita's ministrations, and placed it on the table. She leaned back into Orion and they immediately disappeared again.

"Where are they going now?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't want to know." Harry laughed. "But my guess, because we are all in here, the tree house, or the Manor."

"But why are they allowed to leave school and everyone else is not."

"Because you're our family, and can leave as long as you will be safe and with someone who can keep you safe. Hermione wouldn't do anything to endanger herself or others, and Orion would never let danger befall his mate." Rolanda explained. "Now, we've woken you all too early. You all can go back to bed." Luna's silver eyes brightened and she looked at Ginny.

"Yes, we should get back to bed." Ginny smiled and backed away from Luna toward their dormitory.

"So we can leave sometimes?" Harry asked curiously.

"If you have someone with you."

"Well, what if I meet someone out there that is with me then."

"I assume you are asking permission to go see Tonks." Minerva asked and Harry nodded. "Is today her day off?" He nodded again enthusiastically. "Very well, you can use the Floo Network to go to her flat. Please be back before curfew." Harry hugged her fiercely and jumped over to the fireplace before disappearing into the green flames. Gabrielle giggled.

"Didn't he notice that he wasn't wearing any pants?" Everyone chuckled. With her Animagous senses, Minerva began hearing and smelling certain things coming from upstairs and she could tell Rolanda could too. Rolanda's pheromones started to burn and Minerva's eyes turned dark with want.

"Gabrielle, why don't you go and find your friends. You can go into Hogsmeade with Hagrid. I will tell him you are coming. How many should he expect?"

"Including me, 4."

"Who are you bringing?"

"Well there's Dennis and Colin Creevey, and Astoria Greengrass." Rolanda narrowed her eyes.

"Are you friends with Astoria Greengrass?"

"Just this year so far." Rolanda nodded.

"Neville, I am relieving you of your prefect duties for the day. I want you to go with Gabrielle and her friends and Hagrid into Hogsmeade for a few hours." Neville nodded and smiled at the little Delacour.

When they were finally alone, Minerva kissed Rolanda passionately. They knew they would never make it to their quarters at this point so they moved up the stairs and into Orion's room. Rolanda cast a locking charm on the door and Minerva cast a silencing charm. Clothes were being strewn across the floor and they finally made it to the bed.

They woke some hours later and realized where they were. They got up and dressed quickly. Rolanda was on the floor searching around. "Rolanda," she looked up at Minerva who was holding her shirt. "Looking for this?" Rolanda laughed and put it on. "I see where our son gets losing his clothes from."

"Yeah, I actually think this is his shirt." She looked down and shrugged. They quietly made their way downstairs to find Orion sleeping with his head on Hermione's lap. She was reading a book and looked exhausted, but had a satisfied sort of smile. She looked up from her reading and nodded to the two before narrowing her eyes.

"Isn't that Orion's shirt?" She chuckled and looked down at Orion when he started stirring.

"I was wondering where that went." He said tiredly. "Can I have my bed back now?" He sat up and took the book Hermione was reading. Finally he stood up and pulled Hermione up over his shoulders. "Mum," he nodded at his mother. "Mum." He nodded at Minerva. "Love you." He added as he carried his mate up the stairs. She was rolling her eyes but had a smile on her face.


	42. Chapter 42

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 42**

Orion felt strange. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his family eating dinner and Daphne Greengrass was staring at him from the Slytherin table. He couldn't stop meeting her gaze and he couldn't understand why. Hermione looked at him worriedly, then up to the staff table to Rolanda. She was angry when she saw Daphne walking up to them.

"Orion, I need to speak to you privately." She spoke in the ancient demon language. "Follow me." She started out of the hall and Orion felt compelled to follow. He didn't want to leave without Hermione but he couldn't stop himself from standing. "Don't you see Orion, we belong together. That mudblood is tricking you, she's not your real mate. I am your real mate. We are both powerful. We can rule the world together…" She reached out her hand and again Orion felt compelled to take it. He stared at her outstretched hand.

"Orion." Hermione's soft voice came from the doorway. He turned to her. "She's right." He looked confusedly at her. "You two do belong together." She stated, she had such conviction in her eyes. Something was wrong, but Orion's mind was getting fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate. He could smell Daphne's pheromones in the air. "I don't want you anymore." Hermione said plainly. Orion felt like his entire soul shattered. Why would Hermione not want him anymore? What had he done wrong? Orion faced Daphne once more with sorrow filled eyes. She was still smiling and holding out her hand. He began shaking and soon was consumed by flames. Rolanda rushed into the hallway just as a fiery bird flew out of the castle and into the night sky. Hermione also came rushing out and came face to face with… herself? She stared at her double who was laughing wickedly.

"He will be mine." Daphne told Hermione. Rolanda could feel the girl's control seeping into her. Daphne Greengrass was a powerful alpha. Harry came out of the Great Hall to see what was happening and was surprised by the two Hermione's. Daphne grabbed the other Hermione and disappeared into a rush of black flames. Hermione immediately sprinted out onto the grounds and to the Forbidden Forest. She had just felt the worst pain of her life. Orion was dieing and she could feel it. He thought she didn't want him anymore. She ran as fast as she could, but was soon stopped by Daphne Greengrass and the other Hermione. They grabbed her and disappeared into the flames once more. Rolanda saw them disappear and sent a Patronus to her mate and soon turned into a great falcon and flew into the forest. She had to find her son as soon as possible.


	43. Chapter 43

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 43**

Hermione pushed away from her captors as they landed inside a green and silver living room. She heard laughing all around her and recognized Death Eaters all around the room. Her heart dropped when she recognized Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Ron Weasley.

"Miss me Hermione?" Ron stepped forward and smiled at her. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry little mudblood." Bellatrix cackled and moved behind her. "I haven't given you a reason to yet." Hermione gulped and closed her eyes. Bellatrix took her hand and dragged her away. "I get you first." She stated as she pulled her into an adjacent room. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a flash of silver as Bellatrix brought a small dagger from her robes. "First I am going to mark you for what you truly are." She dragged the dagger along Hermione's arms, spelling out the word mudblood in large, bold letters. She continued cutting into her skin and laughing. Soon that wasn't enough and she decided to use her favorite curse. She pulled out her wand and pointed at Hermione, who screamed and writhed around in agony.

"My turn." Fenrir Greyback stood in the door impatiently. His yellow teeth showing with a wicked smile. Bellatrix smiled and stepped aside. Fenrir stepped forward and licked some of the blood from Hermione's face. She felt sick, she had to escape. She needed to get to Orion. He was going to die and she felt like it was all her fault. She shouldn't have let him leave with Daphne. She should have tried harder to stop him, but she couldn't seem to move when she wanted to. She felt teeth sink into her skin and soon fell into darkness from the pain wracking her body.

When Hermione woke she heard a feral growl coming from nearby. She tried to focus, but she could barely see through the blood that covered her eyes. Something flew over her and she whimpered. When she heard a grunt as the thing hit the opposite wall, she realized it was a person. Fenrir Greyback hit the wall with a loud crash and fell to the ground. As soon as he tried to stand, he was hit again, this time falling into the fireplace and screaming in pain. His robes caught on fire and he scrambled out of the fireplace. Bellatrix Lestrange was ducked behind an overturned sofa and Ron Weasley was laying on the ground covered in blood.

"Orion, stop." Daphne ordered. He stopped for a moment and turned to her with hate filled eyes. He walked toward her slowly. "You will calm down immediately and…" She was cut off by a hand around her throat. She stared shocked into bright gold eyes that now had flecks of red in them. She felt herself losing consciousness as she struggled to breathe. Finally, she fell to the ground unconscious and Orion moved to the still unmoving Hermione on the ground. He scooped her into his arms and brought his flames around them to leave. Just as he left he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Orion landed on the grounds at Hogwarts and slumped to the ground. Professor Dumbledore rushed forward, followed by Rolanda and Minerva. Hermione was still in his arms and he had a dagger sticking out of his chest. It looked as though it had just missed Hermione by inches. Rolanda screamed and moved closer. Orion was rocking Hermione back and forth and whispering in his ancient demonic tongue. Hagrid now joined the group and bent to pick up Hermione. At first, Orion wouldn't allow him to touch her.

"Orion, let Hagrid take Hermione to the Hospital Wing. You will be going with her." Rolanda gasped when Orion looked into her eyes. She saw that his eyes were turning red. Hagrid picked up Hermione and ran towards the castle. Dumbledore bent down and examined the knife lodged in his chest.

"I think it's in his heart." He said gravely. He carefully levitated Orion and brought him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was already crying as she looked at Hermione's injuries and sobbed when she saw Orion. He was no longer conscious and his breathing was extremely shallow. He knew Hermione didn't want him anymore, but he couldn't let her die at the hands of the Death Eaters. He had to make sure she was safe before he died.

"He still thinks I don't want him." Hermione said quietly from her bed. She tried to stand but stumbled backwards onto the bed. "He's dieing!" She said a bit louder. She finally got to her feet and shakily made her way over to him. "Orion," She whispered to him. "Stay with me. Don't leave me." She began to cry. "Please, I love you. I want you. I need you." She leaned into him and sobbed. "Please…" she repeated the word as a mantra until she passed out again.


	44. Chapter 44

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 44**

_Healers from St. Mungo's ran around the Hogwarts Hospital Wing with Madame Pomphrey. Potions were summoned and zoomed through the air quickly. Minerva held onto Rolanda as they stood there helplessly; watching their son slowly lose life. His skin was pale and cold; his inner fire was extinguishing. A healer stepped forward and cast a diagnostic spell on Hermione and quickly called over another._

"_The baby is in distress." She exclaimed quickly and the healers worked quickly to stabilize Hermione and her baby. "Send for Smethwyk quickly!" The healer yelled out. Irena Smethwyk was the head of the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. One of the healers ran to the nearby fireplace and disappeared. _

"_Do we have anyone on staff that is familiar with demons?" Another healer yelled from Orion's bed. The healer was covered in Orion's blood and was trying to use his wand to close up his chest wound. "We better have some more blood replenishing potion sent over immediately." A rather short man was writing down what the healer was saying and nodding. "Go!" The healer ordered. The man jumped slightly and disappeared into the fireplace at once. The fireplace roared to life again and Irena Smethwyk stepped out with two other healers following her. They wore a different set of robes that marked them as maternity ward healers. She stepped forward quickly with her wand out and cast a diagnostic spell on Hermione and the baby. She rattled off orders to the other two maternity ward healers and went to work quickly with her wand. The others were rushing around trying to get the potions she needed. Soon the short man reappeared in the flames, carrying a box full of potions and two other healers joined him. They looked different from the other healers; almost sinister. They stepped forward immediately and ushered the other healers away from Orion. They both pulled out their wands and began chanting in a different language that Rolanda recognized as the ancient demonic language. Orion began seizing and one of the demon healers, with violet eyes, threw his wand down and stepped up to Orion. He placed his hands on him and violet flames erupted from his hands. The other demon healer did the same and green flames joined the violet._

"_You!" The violet eyed healer called out to Rolanda in their language. "Come here!" She ran up and her flames joined the others. "We need more." The healer yelled. Minerva nodded and sent a Patronus and soon Luna transported herself into the room and silently joined the rest of her fellow demons with her silver flames. Suddenly they were all blown backwards as red sparks began shooting from Orion. Golden Flames erupted and he was completely engulfed in them. They watched as his wounds started to close themselves. When the flames died down the healers rushed forward and picked up their wands. _

_Smethwyk and her healers were still working on Hermione and the baby on the other side of the room. Rolanda still hadn't moved from where she landed after the blast and stared blankly at her son. Minerva walked over to her and sank onto the floor next to her. Luna was standing in the middle of the room looking at her brother and Hermione with tears in her eyes. She was shaking and smoking slightly before she disappeared into her silver flames once more. _

_The violet eyed demon was now pouring large amounts of potion into Orion's mouth while the other placed his wand at his throat to allow the potion through. When they finished they stepped back exhausted. "That's as much as we are able to do. The rest is up to him now." The healer looked at Rolanda sadly. "I'm sorry there is not more I can do, Madame." The two moved to the fireplace and disappeared once more. The other healers that were working on Orion before were still covered in his blood. They moved quietly to the fireplace and disappeared also. A gasp was heard from the other side of the room as Hermione was revived and the other healers left soon after; leaving Madame Pomphrey to care for the pair._

"Did you see the Prophet? It's all over it." Neville asked solemnly from his place at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. Harry glanced up and saw a the Daily Prophet that Neville was holding up. He took it and read the headline aloud.

"Hogwarts Student's Death and Suspected Death Eater Activity." He scanned the article. "At least Skeeter checks her facts now instead of just spewing garbage." Neville nodded. "It looks like they only found Daphne and Ron."

"Yeah, it says Ron is in an isolated ward in St. Mungo's with near fatal injuries and Daphne was dead when the Aurors arrived. The rest of the house was empty. Everyone else must have fled. Did you see them this morning?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I was going to go after breakfast. Did you want to come?" Neville nodded and they finished eating quickly before heading to the Hospital Wing. When they opened the doors they saw Hermione in the exact spot she always was. She hadn't slept in days and sat at Orion's bedside constantly. "Morning 'Mione." Harry stated as he kissed her cheek. "How is he?"

"No change." Her voice was hoarse from crying. "He still hasn't woken up."

"There was an announcement in the paper about Daphne and Ron. They are still looking for everyone else." She nodded absently at Harry while staring at Orion.

"Hello Harry, Neville." Madame Pomphrey came out of her office when she noticed them.

"Morning Aunt Poppy." Harry tried to smile, but it was difficult. "Anything new you can tell us?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. His injuries are healed, but there are effects of many curses he was hit with." She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"This is all my fault." Hermione said and put her head on her mate's shoulder.

"Hermione, it isn't your fault. Put the blame where it belongs; with Daphne Greengrass and her Death Eater friends." Neville said strongly. Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded, but they could tell she still blamed herself. They only could stay for an hour before they both had to leave for class. Everyone had tried to get Hermione to class, but she wouldn't budge from Orion's side. She had to make sure he knew she still loved him and wanted him.

It was lunch time so Minerva and Rolanda made their way to the hospital wing to check on Orion and Hermione. When they opened the door they could hear Hermione's voice. It was shaky and slightly hoarse. Minerva noticed the title of the book, _Theories of Transubtantial Transfiguration_, and smiled. Orion had bought it for Hermione before they returned to school that year.

"Hello Hermione." Minerva greeted her as they sat down by her. "How is he?"

"No change." She stated glumly.

"And how are you?" She finally looked up at Minerva. She had dark circles under her eyes and they looked dull and lifeless. She had lost weight. "You need to eat, you know. The baby…" Hermione's eyes shown tears and she placed a hand on her stomach and nodded. Minerva called a house elf and had him bring food for Hermione. The house elf was then ordered to do so for every meal as long as she remained there. Hermione ate in silence and stared at Orion sadly.

"He can't die." She whispered softly. Minerva put a hand on her shoulder. Rolanda was staring into Minerva's eyes for comfort. It was then that something happened. Orion began shaking violently; almost as if he was having a seizure.

"Poppy!" Rolanda called. Madame Pomphrey rushed into the room and cast a diagnostic spell. She yelled in surprise and jumped back when Orion caught fire. The flames that came around him were gold and red sparks were flying around him. Hermione could feel his heart beating rapidly and his breathing quickened. Rolanda was standing in shock. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his forehead. He began to calm down slightly at her touch. Madame Pomphrey summoned cooling draught and Rolanda poured it into his mouth. He sputtered and choked, but swallowed some of it. After the flames died down, the healer cast another diagnostic spell.

"I don't believe it." She stated as she read the parchment. "He's completely healed. There's no sign of any of his injuries ever occurring." Hermione was already sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at his closed eyes; waiting for him to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into Hermione's nearly black eyes.

"Hermione." His voice was weak. "What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly.

"Orion, I love you." His eyes lit up slightly at her words. "That wasn't me that told you I didn't want you. Ron Weasley used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate me. Him and Daphne Greengrass planned it. I always want you. I never want to leave you." She leaned forward and put her head on his chest. "Please, don't ever leave me." Orion felt tears hitting his chest. He placed his hand under Hermione's chin and brought her lips to his for a kiss.

"Never." He reassured her. "I will never leave you again, my love." She smiled at him. Minerva realized her eyes were slightly brighter and full of life again. Orion kissed her again before sitting up. "What happened exactly? The last thing I remember was going into the Forbidden Forest." He looked at his mother, who seemed to not want to meet his gaze.

"You went after Hermione when they took her to Malfoy Manor." Rolanda whispered. He narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. A look of realization crossed his face and he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I…I killed someone." He said quietly. Hermione wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You didn't mean to, Orion."

"I lost control." He placed a hand on his chest as he remembered the dagger hitting him. He pulled the blankets down and saw a faint scar over Hermione's mark. He ran his fingers across it and grimaced. "I remember now. It was Daphne Greengrass I killed. I remember feeling her life leave her body. I choked her, I was trying to get her to stop talking. She was controlling me somehow. I had to get us out of there. Even though I thought you didn't want me, I couldn't let you die." He looked into her tear filled eyes. "Did… did anyone else die?" Hermione shook her head and he breathed a sigh of relief. He finally pushed the blankets completely away and stood. He bent down and picked up Hermione's discarded book and handed it to her. "I thought I remembered something about this book from recently. Were you reading it to me." She smiled and nodded. He hugged her to him tightly. "You haven't been sleeping." He scolded her. "Have you been eating?" She looked down guiltily at the tray of food she was supposed to be eating. He sat her in the chair and brought the tray closer to her. "Eat." He ordered. "It looks very good." He added with a smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her eat while Madame Pomphrey checked him over again. "I'm fine, Aunt Poppy." He pushed her wand away after a while and looked up at her with a smile. "Mum, can I go back to my quarters now?" He asked as Hermione finished her meal. Rolanda nodded in understanding and took Minerva's hand. He stood and reached for Hermione. She stepped into his embrace and they disappeared into golden flames that threw off red sparks. The flames matched his new eye color. His usual golden eyes now held flecks of red in them.

_Okay so here is the next chapter, I tried not to let you all wait for too long for it because of how the last chapter ended… what do you think so far? _


	45. Chapter 45

_I don't own Harry Potter.. I am so sorry for not being able to update in so long, I've got a few more chapters for you, and there will only be a few more after that, then the epilogue, I may do a sequel if anyone is actually interested...  
><em>

**Chapter 45**

Orion sat on the floor with his back against the bathroom door. It had been weeks since he left the hospital wing and he spent those weeks watching over Hermione; who was currently feeling very sick and wouldn't let him into the bathroom with her. It had become a rather normal morning for them. He was also staying up half the night keeping her company because she was having trouble sleeping. She always told him he should sleep, but he didn't want to if she wasn't. He would read out loud to her from many books until she would finally fall asleep. Then they would be up first thing in the morning and Orion would sit outside the bathroom for a while. Then they would head down to breakfast. Today was no different. They stayed up half the night while Orion read about potions to her.

The bathroom door opened and Orion fell backwards into the bathroom. He looked up and saw a smiling Hermione. He sprang to his feet and hugged her.

"Good morning, love." He smiled as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"Good morning." She sat on the edge of the bed while Orion searched around for a shirt to wear. She sighed and went to his wardrobe and pulled out his shirt and Gryffindor tie. She stepped up to him and started buttoning his shirt and tying his tie. After she finished she stood on her toes to kiss him again. He slipped on his robes and they headed for the door. Orion held her hand as they made their way down the stairs into their shared common room. As always, Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair waiting for them. He smiled as he stood and they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. On their way out the portrait hole, Neville, Luna and Ginny joined them. Once inside the Great Hall, people moved to make room for the group. Everyone at the table knew they all liked to sit together. Luna had already stopped sitting at the Ravenclaw table and sat next to her mate.

The only thing different about that day was all of Dumbledore's Army had private lessons with Dumbledore that evening. They were to meet in their shared common room after dinner to begin their new lessons. They already had two lessons with the headmaster. He would bring books from his private library and gave some of them unlimited access to the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library. Minerva and Rolanda also came by sometimes to teach them something new that they wouldn't learn in class. Hermione was studying with Minerva to become an animagous. Luna would often be seen with Ginny down at Hagrid's hut, where he would talk to her about Magical Creatures. Neville spent a lot of time at the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout, helping out with the many plants there and learning about them all. Harry had his own private lessons with Dumbledore, which consisted of him going through memories in the pensieve that had to do with a young Tom Riddle. While Hermione was practicing with Minerva, Orion wasn't allowed to be there because he would be a distraction. He spent those times in the dungeons with his mentor, Professor Snape. Snape would show him different potions and how to brew them. He would tell him of rare ingredients found all over the world, and sometimes he would talk about his past. Orion would listen intently to everything the Potions Master had to say. It was during these times that Orion created a few potions of his own, with the help of Professor Snape. The first potion they created together took weeks to get right.

"Liquid snake…" Orion held up a small vile of a silvery substance. "It almost looks like a memory." He tilted his head and looked at Professor Snape. "Ready to test it again?" He asked. Professor Snape nodded and backed away. The last time they tested it, he almost lost an eyebrow from the explosion. Orion, being made of fire on the inside, wouldn't be effected so he tested it. He opened the vile carefully and poured the silvery substance onto the desk. A small snake swirled into existence and looked up at him. It looked almost like a Patronus with it's silver body. Orion bent down carefully and whispered at the snake. It nodded and made it's way over to Snape and spoke in a clear voice. Snape looked up excitedly.

"We did it!" The snake slithered back to Orion and he let it back into the vile. "Liquid snake is a complete success. We will test it's other features later. For now, I think a celebration?" Orion nodded eagerly. He pocketed the vile which held the small snake and followed Snape into his office. They sat together and had a glass of cherry wood matured mead, which was Snape's favorite. After he was finished it was time to go find Hermione. He pulled out the vile and placed it on Snape's desk.

"Here you go, Professor. In case you want to test it further." Snape nodded and Orion made his way to common room, where Hermione would be waiting for him.

"Evening, Love." Hermione said as soon as Orion walked into their dormitory. She was sitting by the fire facing away from him. He stood behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before kissing her on the neck. "Did you have fun?" He nodded excitedly.

"I think we've finally got it worked out!" She placed her book on the table and smiled. Orion moved around the couch and sat down too.

"I have something to show you." She pulled her locket from under her shirt and opened it. Orion watched as memories swirled around and showed him several moments in their life. The first memories were the ones he added of when they met each other and their first kiss. Then the memories Hermione added started to form. The first of her memories he saw was something he didn't remember. He saw himself; asleep and Hermione watching him peacefully. The memories swirled and formed into their tree house. It was the day they found out they were going to be parents. He smiled fondly at the memory. Next he saw himself barging out of a room at St. Mungo's and kneeling in front of Hermione. He laughed and pulled Hermione closer as they watched the rest of their memories. It swirled again and showed him their night and morning at the cabin in America. He saw their time in the tree house after they met with Rita Skeeter. He smiled and pulled his wand out to extract another memory to add to the locket. Hermione watched as it swirled around and showed them the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Orion's bed.

"_Orion, I love you."_ Hermione said in the memory_. "That wasn't me that told you I didn't want you. Ron Weasley used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate me. Him and Daphne Greengrass planned it. I always want you. I never want to leave you." She leaned forward and put her head on his chest. "Please, don't ever leave me." Orion pulled her into a kiss._

"_Never." He reassured her. "I will never leave you again, my love." _

The memory swirled and went into the locket. Hermione looked up at him and kissed him. "Now, tell me about that potion of yours." She smiled and listened intently as he explained liquid snake in great detail.


	46. Chapter 46

_I don't own Harry Potter…_

**Chapter 46**

Orion entered his common room tiredly. He had been working with Professor Snape late into the night on a new invention. He looked to the couch and saw Minerva sitting there.

"Hi Mum, is Hermione already upstairs?" He walked to the back of the couch and stood behind her. Just as he got there something swatted his foot from under the couch. He looked down, expecting to see a cat but a river otter bounced from under the couch and ran around. His eyes lit up when he recognized it as his mate. "You did it!" He said excitedly as Hermione ran back toward him and jumped into his arms. When he had her securely in his arms she transformed back into her human self. "Amazing." He commented and kissed her lightly.

"She is a very quick study. Many animagous take years to get it, and you got it in only a few short weeks." Hermione smiled proudly and blushed. "Orion, you are later than usual. How did everything go tonight?"

"We still haven't figured it out, and Professor Snape said we can't continue until he brews a few more antidotes and picks up some bezoars because his supply is running low now." Minerva gave him a stern look.

"Who has been testing the potions and concoctions?" Orion smirked at her.

"Me of course." Hermione huffed at him. "My body is more equipped to deal with such things." He shrugged. Hermione shook her head and reached into her robes. He raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"This came for you while you were gone. It's from Fred and George." He smiled and took it with his mouth as he set her down. He unrolled it and began reading.

_Dear Orion,_

"_Liquid Snake" is genius! We absolutely would love to sell it in our store. We thank you for the instructions on how to make it and the demonstration of how it works. We started you a new vault at Gringotts and added 1,000 Galleons to it for this product. We also will add 25% of all profits from it to that account. We figured it would be safer to bring you the key to Hogsmeade this Saturday instead of sending it by post. We disagreed with you that you shouldn't make any profit from such a genius idea. We are looking forward to your next invention! _

_W_

Orion finished reading with a smile. "They gave me money anyway." He stated as he shook his head. "I will split it with Professor Snape. He did help make it."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Orion watched a river otter swimming in the Lake. It was a beautiful Saturday and they had just returned from Hogsmeade. Hermione decided to see how well she could swim in her animagous form. Orion laughed as she dove in and out of the water. It seemed she swam very well in her animagous.

"Hello Orion." He turned to see Luna and Ginny walking toward him.

"Good Afternoon Luna, Ginny." He nodded in greeting and turned back to watch Hermione.

"Is that Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously. "She already figured out how to be an animagous?" Orion nodded and laughed as Hermione came running full speed at him. She jumped onto his chest and the impact made him fall backwards. She changed back into her human form and was sitting on top of him.

"That was fun!" She said while laughing. Orion was glad to see her have fun and not spend quite so much time studying. He sat back up with her in his lap and held her close. She sighed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Hello Luna, hello Ginny." She smiled up at them. Luna squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled.

"Hello Hermione, I trust you are doing well?" Hermione nodded and turned to Ginny.

"How is everything going with you?" Ginny looked down at her shoes. "I know there has to be quite a bit of strain on your family right now. If you ever need to talk, I am here. I know you probably talk to Luna already, but another ear wouldn't hurt, right?" Ginny smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Well you can talk to me too." Orion chuckled. "Don't leave me all left out." Everyone laughed and Hermione kissed him.

"Thank you Orion." Ginny chuckled as she spoke. "What are you two up too now?" Orion looked to Hermione for the answer. She looked lost in thought for a moment.

"I was going to go to the library." Orion huffed at her. "But perhaps we can all find something else to do." She smiled at Orion and shook her head. "Apparently I have been working too hard and need to take it easy. He even carried me home from Hogsmeade today."

"I like carrying you." Orion shrugged his broad shoulders. "It makes me feel safe to have you close." She smiled affectionately at him.

"Being close to you makes me feel safe too."

"Good, because I will always keep you safe, no matter what it takes, forever." Hermione cuddled into him with tears in her eyes. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

"I know." He smirked and she swatted his chest playfully. He stood up, bringing her into his arms. "So, what shall we do?" He turned to Luna and Ginny who were both smirking at him.

"How about a fly?" Ginny asked. Orion's eyes lit up at the prospect, but then he looked at Hermione.

"Hermione doesn't like flying." Orion replied.

"I don't mind it when I'm on your broom." She said nervously.

"Your heart almost beats out of your chest the whole time we are in the air." He laughed.

"We can go for a fly, you haven't got to go for a long time. But let's see if Harry wants to go too." Orion set Hermione on her feet and took out his wand. He sent a large silver hawk Patronus to the castle to find Harry and summoned his broom.

Harry ran out of the castle followed by Fred and George. They all carried their brooms and looked to be racing each other to the Quidditch pitch. Harry was the first one to the pitch. He bent over with his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily.

"Looks like flying was a good idea." Orion laughed. Harry smiled and straightened up once he caught his breath. Everyone mounted their brooms and took to the air. Luna sat on hers sidesaddle and soared high into the air with Ginny. Orion mounted his broom and let Hermione get on with him. She faced him on the broom and clung to him. He slowly rose into the air and came to level with Harry.

"We should play a game of Quidditch!" They heard Fred say from a little higher than them. "But we need one more to make it even."

"I am not playing, so that's fine." Hermione said nervously.

"Come on Hermione!"

"It will be fun!" George finished his brother's sentence.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Orion whispered into her ear. "I promise." He kissed her forehead. "But if you really don't want to, I understand. I can drop you off in the stands." Hermione bit her lip and looked into Orion's eyes.

"Alright." She said aloud. "As long as I am safe." She whispered. Fred sent a Patronus to the castle to get another player. Soon, Angelina Johnson joined them on her broom; having flown from the castle. Orion summoned his mother's firebolt for Hermione to use. He stayed next to her as she rose into the air. She was gripping the handle tightly so he flew closer to her.

"Don't worry love, if you fall I will catch you. I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled at him and nodded. They played 4 on 4 with a quaffle that Angelina brought out with her. Orion stayed next to Hermione the entire time, and he noticed Luna stayed pretty close to Ginny too; neither wanting to be far away from their mates. Hermione suddenly looked unsteady when she caught the ball and Orion flew close to steady her. He took the ball from her hands and tossed it to Harry.

"Thank you Orion." Hermione smiled in relief at her boyfriend. The game went on for an hour before they all decided to call it quits. The team of Angelina, Fred, Luna and Ginny won by 10 points when they stopped. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when her feet finally hit the ground safely. When she tried to get off the broom she wobbled slightly so Orion scooped her up in his arms. She cuddled into him and looked like she may fall asleep.

"I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have let you get this tired out." Orion said with concern in his eyes. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"I'm not that tired out." She said with a wink. Orion quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Well, I am tired. Perhaps we should go to bed." A mischievous smile crossed her features and Orion saw a golden glint in her eye that had appeared a little while after their time in the Hospital Wing. She now had golden flecks in her brown eyes. Fred, George and Angelina had flew back to the castle for dinner. Ginny took Luna's hand and Luna transported them away. Orion was just about to transport himself and Hermione to their bedroom, but he noticed Harry was the only one left.

"Harry, how about a lift back to the castle?" He said with a smile. Hermione got down and grabbed his hand. Harry nodded and walked over to them and took Orion's other hand. Orion immediately transported them to their shared common room. "I'll see you later." He said brightly before sweeping Hermione into his arms and transporting away again.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Valentine's Day was a big deal for most students at Hogwarts. Madame Puddifoot's Tea House was always packed to capacity with couples; as was the Three Broomsticks. Orion took Hermione's hand as they walked from the castle. "I thought instead of going into Hogsmeade, we could go somewhere a little less crowded." He turned them toward the Forbidden Forest. Hermione smiled as she saw his plans run through their minds. They had taken to using their mind connection to speak with each other, Harry and now Luna. Orion felt Hermione's soreness and scooped her into his arms.

"Orion, I'm too heavy." She said with a swat to his chest. Orion just laughed.

"You are not too heavy Hermione."

"_I'm fat."_ She spoke in his mind.

"_You are pregnant, my love. You aren't fat, you are the most beautiful thing in all the Universe."_ Hermione chuckled slightly and kissed him. They walked to a clearing in the forest that Hermione recognized as the spot she found Orion when they had first met. There was a blanket laying on the ground and being held down on each corner by Centaur arrows. _"Firenze and Bane helped me out and promised to stay away from this area for the day to give us privacy."_

"It's wonderful, Orion." Hermione's hormones had been getting the best of her through her entire pregnancy and she wiped tears from her eyes. Orion placed her on her feet and she sat on the blanket. He pulled something small from his pocket and set it down. It was a shrunken picnic basket. Most people would think they were crazy for having a picnic during winter, but Orion and Hermione were warm enough to do it. Neither of them got cold anymore, even with copious amounts of cooling draught. In fact, the weather was perfect to them; comfortable.

They sat and ate in peace until Hermione suddenly got a sharp pain shooting through her stomach. Orion looked at her worriedly. She screamed as more pains started coming. Orion bent down and scooped her into his arms once more before transporting them to the Hospital Wing. Her screams echoed through the room and Madame Pomphrey rushed from her office.

"Oh my goodness!" She stepped forward and cast a diagnostic spell as Orion set Hermione on a nearby bed. She sent a Patronus for Rolanda and Minerva immediately and turned to the couple. "It seems the little one is ready to make her appearance. She's a bit early, but she isn't going to wait any longer." The healer chuckled. Minerva and Rolanda transported into the hospital wing using Rolanda's flames. "The baby is coming!" Madame Pomphrey was casting spells and conjuring potions from her office. Orion stood at the foot of the bed and stared into Hermione's eyes. They were both excited, but he could feel the immense pain she was in. Harry and Tonks ran into the room a short time later.

"I felt…" Harry was completely out of breath. "Hermione…"

"The baby is coming." Orion said happily. Tonks and Harry looked around excitedly; their godchild was about to be born. Luna and Ginny transported directly into the room.

"I felt Hermione's pain. Is the baby coming?" Luna asked excitedly. Orion nodded enthusiastically. Luna stepped forward and hugged him. "Congratulations brother!" She turned to Hermione with a grin. "And sister." She added. Everyone took out their wands and sent Patronuses to let others know about the baby. Madame Pomphrey pulled a curtain around Hermione's bed. Fleur, Rosalyn, Gabrielle, Neville, Fred, and George bustled into the room and joined the crowd waiting for the baby to arrive. Professor Snape came into the room followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"We have sent for Sirius and Remus." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes. Sirius and Remus hurled out of the fireplace quickly. Hagrid came charging into the room excitedly too. The last to join them was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They heard Hermione screaming from behind the curtain and saw colorful flashes of light. Suddenly Orion let out a yelp of pain and Rolanda rushed through the curtain. He was holding his chest as another mark started burning itself into his flesh.

"Twins!" Madame Pomphrey yelled over the screams. Everyone looked at each other excitedly. Finally, Hermione's screams died down and everyone waited impatiently for the curtain to open. Soon Orion came out carrying a tiny baby girl.

"Harry, Tonks, come meet your goddaughter." Orion stepped forward and handed the baby to Harry, who took her awkwardly. "Elizabeth Artemis Hooch." He stated proudly. Soon Hermione joined him carrying their son. After many spells and potions, she was already back on her feet.

"And Emmett Apollo Hooch." She said as she cuddled into Orion with their son. "And we already talked about who his godparents will be." Everyone looked excited.

"Luna, will you be his godmother." She smiled and stepped forward to hug the trio and Hermione handed the baby boy to her to hold.

"And Professor Snape, will you be his godfather?" Snape's eyes lit up and he nodded silently, not trusting his voice. He was honored to be the small boy's godfather. The babies were passed around to everyone to hold. Orion looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks. They were both feeling happier than they ever had before.

Luna giggled as Emmett opened one eye to look at her. "He looks like you Orion, he even looks disappointed at waking up." Everyone laughed merrily. Orion peeked over Luna's shoulder and Emmett opened both eyes and looked into his eyes. Orion gasped slightly as he heard a small voice in his head; the voice of his son's thoughts. They were barely coherent, but he could understand. Hermione smiled as she heard him too. Then their daughter joined in the conversation. "It seems they can already communicate quiet effectively." Luna smiled dreamily as Orion took Emmett from her arms. He smiled down at his beautiful baby and Hermione stepped up with Elizabeth in her arms. Everyone decided to leave the couple alone with their new family. Harry, Tonks, Professor Snape, Luna and Ginny stayed for a few minutes more before leaving also. Harry had another private lesson with Professor Dumbledore that night and wanted to spend a little more alone time with his girlfriend before they both had to leave each other again.

_So there we go, the baby and her surprise twin have made their entrance into the world, and on Valentine's Day! _


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Harry woke with a start yet again. He couldn't sleep after what happened. How could they win this war without Albus Dumbledore? Every time he closed his eyes he saw his mentor falling over the edge of the astronomy tower, after Snape hit him with the killing curse. His brain didn't even want to comprehend this mess. Tonks spent most nights with him, but the war kept her busy as an Auror. The nights she couldn't stay, Orion or Neville usually would.

"Are you alright Harry?" Orion came out of the shadows and stood in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Harry nodded dully. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, I keep seeing his last moment again and again." Harry tried to keep the tears at bay, but some fell onto his cheeks. Orion stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know." Orion had seen it too. He was chasing some of the Death Eaters when it happened. He saw his mentor kill one of the greatest wizards of all time. "It makes it difficult to sleep." He agreed. "Do you want me to go to Madame Pomphrey and get you a dreamless sleeping draught?"

"Normally I would say no, but I'm exhausted." Harry stated and slumped his shoulders.

"There is no shame in using a dreamless sleeping draught, Harry. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You followed Dumbledore's orders just as I did. If you went up there, you would have been killed too. Besides, none of us would have expected for Professor Snape to do such a thing." Orion looked down sadly. He had just made Severus Snape the godfather of his son, and then he betrayed them all. "I thought Snape was there to protect him."

"If I could have just stopped them!" Harry burst out.

"Harry, don't you see? Dumbledore made you stay down there for a reason. If we had lost both of you, then the war would already be lost. You are what keeps everyone else going, their anchor. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. You survived Voldemort's curse when you were only a baby. Yes, we know why that happened, but not everyone does. You are the Chosen One, not only because of surviving that curse, or even because of the Prophecy. Harry, you are the Chosen One because people are choosing you to rally behind. You can unite the Wizarding world to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And I will always fight for you Harry. I will forever be at your side, because we are not just warriors for Dumbledore, we are family." Orion placed a hand on Harry's shoulder again. "We are brothers." He added with a smile.

"Thank you, Orion." Harry said with a smile. "And I will always fight by your side." Harry held out his arm and Orion grasped his forearm, while Harry grasped his.

"We can win this war, Harry. Hermione and I are coming with you to look for Horcruxes. I know you think you should do this alone, but we aren't going to let you. Just like we know Tonks will never let you go without her. It's because we love you Harry, family sticks together."

"What about Elizabeth and Emmett?"

"They will be safe with my mothers, Sirius, Remus, Aunt Poppy, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. They have all agreed to protect them while we are gone. We have not told anyone where we are going, but of course Luna knows anyway." He chuckled. Orion stood from the bed and disappeared into his flames. He returned a short time later with a small phial of dreamless sleeping draught. "Here you are Harry. I will be here if you need me."

"No, you should go spend some time with the twins and Hermione." Orion nodded once more.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be sleeping peacefully tonight. Thank you Orion, for everything." Orion smiled and hugged his brother before disappearing once more.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Orion held Hermione as she sobbed. They had just left their month old children to go search for Horcruxes that they had no idea how to find. Hermione finally composed herself and they headed for the spot they were to meet Harry. They had only been back at Grimmauld Place for a month and they had to leave already. Minerva, Rolanda, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and Dobby were now staying there. Many people were going into hiding.

"Orion, Hermione, over here." They turned at the sound of Harry's voice and came face to face with Tonks. Harry was hiding under his invisibility cloak. Tonks tapped each of their heads and cast the disillusionment charm and Orion placed the same charm on Tonks.

"I know none of you have your apparition license yet, but do either of you know how to apparate? Orion, your flames won't be affected by the disillusionment charm."

"I know how to apparate." Hermione whispered.

"Good, I'll take Harry and you take Orion. Do you remember the first place on our list?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. Hermione felt around for Orion's hand and grasped it. They apparated at the sound of Tonks disapparating. They landed hard on the solid cold ground. Orion kept Hermione steady and wordlessly lifted the disillusionment charms.

"Great, you did well Hermione. Let's hurry up and set up camp." Hermione pulled a tent out of her bag and handed it to Tonks, who went straight to work assembling it. Within minutes it was set up and Tonks and Hermione walked around putting wards around the area to repel muggles and make them unseen to any passerby. Orion and Harry kept watch as they worked. After they were finished, Orion added a few demonic wards for extra protection. Then they all entered the magical tent and sat around the table. Orion put himself to work by making tea for everyone while Hermione made some magic fire to keep them warm, but wouldn't burn down their tent. Harry and Tonks were laying out maps and parchment out on the table. Hermione began placing some books from her magically extended handbag onto a nearby chair for reference. She placed the copy of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" that Dumbledore gave her on top. Harry pulled the golden snitch from Dumbledore out of his pocket, along with the fake horcrux and placed it them on the table. Tonks looked curiously at the locket. "It looks so familiar." She said quietly.

Finally, everyone gathered around the table. "Right, so we know that Dumbledore expected there were 7 horcruxes in all. Tom Riddle's diary was one and that's already been destroyed. From that experience we also know that Basilisk venom will destroy a horcrux." Harry began. Hermione was taking notes on a long piece of parchment and Orion was listening intently. The Gaunt ring was also a horcrux and Dumbledore already had destroyed that one before he…" Harry trailed off and cleared his throat. "The locket was already taken from it's hiding place and replaced by a fake. Have we had any luck on finding out who R.A.B. is?" He turned to Hermione who looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry Harry, there are many well-known wizards with the initials R.A.B., but none of them seem to fit."

"Okay, thanks for looking into it." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I found something." Orion said as he looked to Tonks. "The locket…" She nodded for him to continue. "I've seen it. The reason it looks so familiar to you is because it is from the Black family." Tonks gasped.

"R.A.B." She said as her eyes widened. "Regulus?"

"I think so. It fits more than anything else I have come across. Regulus was a Death Eater in the first war, then he was killed by his supposed friends when he betrayed Voldemort. He realized he was working for the wrong side. I got most of my information from Kreacher. You see, Voldemort borrowed Kreacher from Regulus Black. He used him to test out the obstacles in that cave where the fake locket was found. Regulus was angry that he did that to Kreacher and was afraid of what Voldemort was doing. Sirius was in the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort had put a price on his head. So, I speculated that Regulus stole the real locket and replaced it with the fake."

"So then Regulus had it? Where is it now?"

"I spoke to Kreacher to find out, but he was not easy to persuade. You know how Sirius got rid of almost everything. Mundungus Fletcher ended up selling pretty much everything. So, if you ask me, I would guess the locket was sold by Fletcher." Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dobby?" Harry said and Dobby popped into their tent immediately.

"Harry Potter, I is glad to see yous. How can Dobby be of service?"

"Would there be any way for you to find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him to me?"

"Of course Harry Potter." Dobby said with a small bow.

"Wait." Orion interrupted. "We should bring him somewhere else, we don't want to expose our camp to him. He can't be trusted."

"I agree." Tonks added. They agreed on a place to meet Dobby when he found Fletcher. Orion took his magical mirror from his pocket and gave it t Dobby to contact them with. Dobby disapparated quickly and they all looked to each other again.


	51. Chapter 51

_I don't own Harry Potter… This chapter is more into the future than the last one…_

**Chapter 51**

The search for horcruxes had everyone on edge. They let Orion wear the real locket after they found it and it was causing him to behave differently. They had finally got their hands on the sword of Gryffindor and destroyed it along with the cup of Hufflepuff. The search was nearing it's end and the four were heading to Hogwarts to find the last horcrux. Orion had talked to Luna about what the last one could be. It had to be something of Rowena Ravenclaw's. Luna told them about the diadem and they left straight away for Hogwarts. When they got there they noticed that Snape had somehow managed to make himself the Headmaster. They walked cautiously through the hallways, but soon they were swarmed by students and professors and hade to hide.

"It seems that Harry Potter has made an appearance in the castle." Snape's voice rang through the Great Hall. Voldemort's voice rang through the entire castle and many students grabbed their ears.

"Harry Potter, You have one hour to meet me in the Forbidden Forest, or I will kill everyone inside that castle. Anyone who tries to help you will die a most painful death." Orion took Harry's shoulder.

"Don't do it Harry. There has to be another way. We will find Ravenclaw's Diadem and destroy it. You and Tonks should go with Luna and find it. Hermione and I can look for Voldemort's snake. I'm sure it is well protected but we can find it and destroy it."

"No, I want you to go for the Diadem." Harry whispered. "You know the castle even better than Fred and George do and can probably find it easier." Orion nodded and grasped Harry's forearm.

"Until we meet again, brother." Harry smiled and grasped his arm too. As soon as Harry moved from their hiding place, Orion saw his plan flash in his eyes. "Harry!" He whispered loudly. "Don't!" Harry moved from behind some students in the Great Hall and started speaking to Snape.

"I'm here." He stated and Snape looked slightly disappointed. "But I am not giving up. I will destroy Voldemort, and I will destroy you." He raised his wand but Snape wordlessly disarmed him. He tried to send another spell at Harry but it was stopped and he was pushed back by a powerful spell. Minerva McGonagall stepped in front of Harry and threw another spell at Snape. He dodged it and escaped through the window nearby.

"We should turn him in!" A Slytherin was yelling pointing at Harry.

"All underage students will follow Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. You will be escorted out of the school. Anyone who is old enough to fight is welcome to stay but not required." Minerva watched as students started moving. Most of her Gryffindors stayed within the Great Hall and looked to her and Harry for instructions. There were some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws left also, but no Slytherins decided to stay. Orion looked around in disappointment with his old house. "Harry, what's your plan?"

"We need to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw. It's helping him stay ahead of all of us." Luna stepped forward.

"The Grey Lady." She stated simply. Harry looked at her curiously and saw her memories of speaking with the Grey Lady. He saw that the Grey Lady hid the Diadem somewhere. "And where do we hide things in this castle where no one will find them?" Harry nodded and moved quickly toward the Room of Requirement. There were still students inside and going through the tunnel to the Hog's Head. Once the last of the student's left Harry paced in front of the room. The door reappeared and opened into a large room filled to the ceiling with all sorts of things. Orion and Hermione joined him in looking and were soon separated.

Orion felt panic rise in his chest and heard Hermione scream somewhere nearby. He growled and charged through bookshelves, tables and chairs to get to her. He skidded to a halt when he saw her. Ron Weasley was standing behind her with his wand pointed at her throat. "Come any closer and I'll kill her." Orion's eyes flashed dangerously and he started shaking. Hermione stepped on Ron's toe hard and he let go of her just before Orion lunged at him. Ron was trying to shoot curses at Orion as he choked him but he was never really good at nonverbal spells. Orion could feel Ron slipping, but he could no longer control himself. Finally he let go of Ron's limp body and backed away. He was crying and Hermione hugged him close.

"Orion, it's okay." She soothed.

"He's dead. How is that okay? I lost control again."

"He was going to kill us, love. You had to do it." She replied. He just nodded absently and turned just as Harry ran around the corner with the diadem. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were chasing him and throwing random curses at them. Suddenly fire flew from Crabbe's want and started spreading fast. Orion grabbed a couple brooms and handed one to Harry.

"Get her out of here." He said and Hermione tried to refuse. "Hermione, go." He ordered. It was the first time he used his Alpha heritage. "I'm made of fire, remember?" Hermione reluctantly got on the broom with Harry and they started flying. Orion took another broom and handed it to Goyle. "Go on." He said as Goyle grabbed the broom and took off. There was only one broom left and Orion got on and tried to pull an unconscious Crabbe onto it. Malfoy jumped on behind him and just as they were flying rapidly toward the exit, Crabbe started slipping. Orion dove to catch him and they both disappeared into the flames. Malfoy stayed on the broom and went for the door. When he got out of the room Harry and Hermione turned to him.

"Where is Orion?" Hermione asked anxiously. Draco just looked down and shook his head.

"I am truly sorry, Granger." He said guiltily. "There was only one broom left and he had me and Crabbe on it with him. When Crabbe slipped…" He trailed off. "They both fell into the fire. I couldn't see them anywhere. I'm sorry. Crabbe…" He trailed off. "He saved my life." He said unbelievingly. "Why did he do that. He could have survived." He looked amazed by Orion's actions.

"Because Orion believes everyone should live." Harry said sadly. "I mean, look at how many times he tried to help Ron Weasley." Draco nodded.

"Potter…" Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry shook his hand with a sad smile. Goyle ran as soon as he got out of the room, but Draco stayed behind. "Granger, please accept my most sincerest condolences and apologies." He held his hand out for her. She was shaking as she took his hand. It wasn't long before she broke down and was sobbing into Harry's shoulder, who was crying also. Minerva came running around the corner with a bunch of knight statues and desks that were moving. She stopped when she saw them and pointed her wand at Draco.

"No." Harry said. "He is no danger to us." He barely choked the words out.

"Go ahead Professor." Draco said sadly. "I deserve it." She looked at him inquiringly.

"Where is Orion?" She asked when she noticed they were without the demon. Hermione cried harder at the sound of her mate's name and dropped to her knees. Minerva's eyes widened. "Is he?" She couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence. "Who…"

"Crabbe… He's gone too." Malfoy said. "He used Fiend Fire in there and everything was catching quick. Orion tried to fly me and Crabbe on a broom with him. He fell when he tried to catch Crabbe because he was unconscious and sliding off the broom. It was a long way down. I couldn't find them and had to get out of there. I'm so sorry." Minerva placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Hermione was now curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

"Hermione, you have to get up." Minerva said softly, but Hermione didn't respond. "Your children will need you." She said sternly. Hermione looked up with desolate eyes. "Come on." She pulled her to her feet. "We have to finish this war, or Orion will have died in vain. We have to make sure this world is safe for your children." Minerva hadn't realized that Rolanda was right there now.

"WHAT?" She screamed. Minerva spun around in time to catch her as she fell to her knees. "How?" She asked.

"Trying to save Crabbe." Harry said. Hermione was just standing there and staring blankly. It was as if she was no longer in her body. She knew what she had to do. She had to fight the Death Eaters to the death so she could join her mate.

_I bet you all hate me right about now, but the story isn't done yet… who knows, you may end up hating me even more lol… seriously though, don't worry too much… The Battle of Hogwarts is not over yet and I'm sure many more people will have to die before the war is won. War kills people on both sides._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Hermione wandered away from the group and into the battle absently. She didn't even raise her wand when Bellatrix Lestrange came in front of her with her own wand pointed directly at Hermione's chest. Luna turned in time to see what was happening and started sending spells in that direction. Ginny also started to duel with Bellatrix. When a curse narrowly missed her, Mrs. Weasley got angry. It didn't take long until one of Mrs. Weasley's spells sent Bellatrix Lestrange to the ground; dead. Hermione still hadn't moved from where she stood. Luna, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley moved to her quickly.

"Hermione, are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. Hermione didn't answer. When she looked into Mrs. Weasley's eyes, the matriarch gasped. "What's happening?" Hermione's eyes were empty. Luna placed a hand on her shoulder and then pulled back as if burned.

"My brother…" she trailed off in tears. "He's gone… Who?" Everyone flinched when Luna yelled the last part. She started shaking and smoking.

"Crabbe, but he died along with Orion." Minerva said sadly and took Hermione by the shoulders. "Hermione, Elizabeth and Emmett need your help. Madame Pomphrey has them in the hospital wing and the Death Eaters are getting closer. You need to protect them Hermione." Hermione looked up with fire in her eyes and tried to run toward the hospital wing. She was stopped by a scarred Fenrir Greyback. He had burn marks from his last encounter with Orion. He started dueling with her with an evil smile. Suddenly he was completely engulfed in flames and lifted slightly from the ground. His scream caught the attention of several Death Eaters and Hogwarts defenders, who turned to see what was happening. When he dropped to the ground, Rolanda was standing over him still smoldering. She looked into Hermione's eyes and nodded toward the hospital wing. Before Hermione could move another Death Eater tried to send a curse her way. The spell was intercepted by a ball of golden fire and a loud screech of a hawk was heard by everyone. The golden flames shot straight at the Death Eater and knocked him down before turning into the form of a human.

"Orion!" Hermione ran forward and into his arms. "You're alive." She said quietly. He winced in pain as she squeezed him tighter. "You're hurt."

"Later." He said and turned in time to stare down an approaching Death Eater. They were interrupted by a loud scream that came from Minerva. Everyone was now on their own sides and staring at the entrance to the castle. Hagrid was sobbing and carrying an unmoving Harry Potter.

"You're hero is dead." Voldemort's cold voice echoed through the entrance hall. "He was and is nothing. Now, you will all join me or die."

"We'll never join you." Neville Longbottom stepped forward. "Dumbledore's Army!" He yelled and was answered with cheers from his fellow members. "For Harry Potter!" He yelled and was met with even more cheers.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy's voice caught their attention. "There you are, get over here with the rest of us." Draco looked down at the body of Harry Potter and then at Voldemort, who had a hold of Longbottom.

"No." Draco replied. He straightened to his full height and looked back to his father. "He's wrong father. It doesn't have to be this way and I see that now. Even though I've been horrible to these people, they gave me a chance and saved my life. I am not going to use my second chance to betray them now." He looked back down to Harry. "I fight for Harry Potter!" He yelled and listened to the similar cheers around him.

Voldemort shoved the Sorting Hat on Neville's head and caught it on fire. He was busy laughing when Neville pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and sliced the head from Nagini the snake. Harry had told him before he left that the snake was the last horcrux. Voldemort's scream could be heard through the entire castle. Then he was thrown across the room by a spell. Everyone spun around to see Severus Snape standing in the entrance. He could barely stand and he was bleeding heavily. No one noticed at the time that Harry had moved under his invisibility cloak and was up and running.

There was chaos everywhere as Orion tried to make it to Professor Snape, but he was too late. Several Death Eaters cursed him at once and he fell back to the ground. Orion kneeled next to him with tears in his eyes. "Professor?" Snape's breathing was ragged and he looked into Orion's eyes.

"I'm sorry Orion. I didn't want to hurt you all. I was following Dumbledore's orders."

"Shh, don't talk. I saw everything in the pensieve with Harry. You're going to be okay, we just have to get you to Aunt Poppy." Snape chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm dieing Orion."

"No, don't say that."

"Orion, listen to me." Orion closed his mouth as he was about to protest. "You've been a good friend to me, and I want to thank you for that. I was honored to be your friend and your child's godfather. I just wish I could have been here to watch those children and you grow up. You will make a great teacher someday and I know you will be an amazing father." His voice got quieter as he spoke. Hermione dropped to her knees next to Orion finally and looked to their Professor. "Ah, Ms. Black…" He trailed off and coughed. Blood trickled from his mouth and he cleared his throat. "Brightest witch of her age. Take care of him, will you?" Hermione nodded with tears falling down her face. "Goodbye my friends." He took one more breath before Orion felt him go limp. Orion sobbed and closed his mentor's eyes.

"Goodbye my friend." He placed his hand over Snape's heart as he said it. "My family." He said before standing up and hugging Hermione tightly.

"Impossible!" They heard Voldemort's shrill voice in the Great Hall and ran toward it. They skidded to a halt in the doorway when they saw Harry standing with his wand raised at the Dark Lord.

"You can't win Tom." Harry said with a smirk. "You have nothing to protect you now. You're finished, all that's left for you to do is apologize."

"Apologize? Ha!" He sent a curse at Harry but he deflected it.

"You want to know why that wand isn't as powerful as you expected? It doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the one who took it from Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him, on Dumbledore's orders by the way. Snape was Dumbledore's man." Tom Riddle's was growing angrier by the second. "But no the wand doesn't belong to Draco Malfoy either. You see, I disarmed Malfoy earlier this evening. The Elder Wand belongs to me. It will not kill me, Tom." Voldemort snarled and sent a killing curse at Harry just as Harry moved to disarm him. The spells collided and shook the castle. Rubble was flying around and everyone was trying to find their balance. When the dust settled they saw Harry standing there with two wands and Lord Voldemort dead. There was a moment of silence before people started cheering and Death Eaters started disappearing.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Orion looked around at the destruction and devastation surrounding them. People were sobbing over the unmoving forms of their family and friends who didn't make it. He cried as he saw too many familiar faces. The Weasley's were crowded around a couple hospital beds. Charlie Weasley was dead and Mr. Weasley was badly injured but looked like he would make it. Harry was sitting next to Tonks, who was injured. Luna was bleeding, but trying to comfort Ginny. Neville was laying on one of the beds and breathing heavily. Orion moved over to him.

"Neville." The boy looked up into his friends eyes sadly. "Are you alright?"

"My grandmother… she didn't make it." Orion placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Neville."

"Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Lee are dead." He said quietly. Hermione gasped and clung to Orion's shirt. "So is Alicia, and Angelina." They all looked over to Fred who was staring into space sadly. He lost his fiancé and two of his brothers in the same day. When they looked that way they saw Dennis Creevey crying next to a hospital bed with Colin in it.

"I'm so sorry Neville. I'll come back and check on you soon. If you want, when you can, you can join us in the hospital wing. We need to get to Elizabeth and Emmett." Neville nodded and stood.

"Let's go, I can't be in here anymore." They all headed out of the Great Hall and towards the hospital wing. They were joined by Harry and Tonks as they got into the Entrance Hall.

"Where are you three going?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Hospital Wing." Hermione said as they kept walking. Harry and Tonks followed them to see their godchild. When they walked in they were greeted by the sight of Minerva and Rolanda holding the four month old babies. Hermione ran forward and took Elizabeth in her arms while Orion took Emmett. They stood next to each other and communicated with their children. "It's over now." Hermione whispered to her children. Emmett was giggling at a ball of golden fire floating around their heads that Orion had created. Their family was finally back together again. They were soon joined by Fleur, Rosalyn, Gabrielle, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, and Draco Malfoy was standing in the corner looking at the family.

"Malfoy…" Orion looked up at him. "Get over here with the rest of your family." He said sternly, but was smiling. Draco shuffled his feet nervously. "You chose us Draco." He continued. "You need family Draco and I would be proud to consider you my brother. You stood against Voldemort and his Death Eaters with the rest of us. Now come here." Draco moved over to them and Neville patted his shoulder with a smile.

_So after this there is just an epilogue, as much as I've enjoyed writing this story, I'm sort of happy it's over so I don't get these poor characters into any more trouble lol. Although there is always a chance of a sequel. In fact, I really do plan on a sequel at some point. _


	54. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**15 Years Later…**_

Harry, Tonks, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco were standing at King's Cross Station.

"Dad, do you think I will be in Gryffindor like you?" Little Albus Severus Potter asked nervously. "James says I will be in Slytherin." He made a face at the thought.

"I think that you will do well in whatever house you are placed in. A lot of very good wizards have come from Slytherin. In fact, you are named after one of them. Severus Snape, your Uncle Orion and Uncle Draco were all from Slytherin. Besides, your Uncle Orion is the Head of Slytherin House. But if it means that much to you, the Sorting Hat will take your choice into consideration."

"Really?" Harry just nodded at his son. Albus looked at his little sister Lily with a smile. "I can't wait until you come to Hogwarts next year." Lily smiled excitedly and nodded.

"Alright everyone, time to get on the train before you're late." Neville ushered them toward the train. His daughter Alice was practically bouncing while she was waiting to get on the train. Her mother, Hannah Abbott Longbottom chuckled at their daughter's excitement.

"When do I get to go to Hogwarts Daddy?" Neville looked down at his son with a smile.

"You only have three more years to wait, Frank." Frank looked disappointed. "You are going to come visit me soon at Hogwarts." He added and Frank's face lit up. He watched as Alice got onto the train. Harry watched Albus join her shortly after and James wander in the opposite direction in the corridor. They were startled slightly by golden and red flames next to them. Emmett and Elizabeth were laughing and running toward the train as soon as they appeared with their father Orion.

"They wanted to take the train too." Orion chuckled. He felt someone cling to his leg and looked down to find a smaller version of Luna Lovegood. He chuckled and picked her up. "Well hello Charlie." He said with a smile.

"Uncle Orion!" She giggled as he spun her around. Lily was standing close to them shyly. He looked down and picked her up to.

"And Lily, how are you today?" She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm good. I can't wait until I can go to Hogwarts." Orion smirked and held her tighter.

"Soon." He placed her down on the ground with a kiss on her forehead and did the same with Charlie. He watched as Draco sent his son Scorpius to the train and a group of redheaded Weasley kids climbed on after. "Well, who wants to have a drink with me before I go back to work?" Orion looked around at his friends. Neville took his wife's hand and picked up Frank in one arm.

"Sorry mate, I wanted to spend a bit more time with these two before I have to go back too." Orion chuckled and nodded. "But I'll see you at Hogwarts" He added and disapparated away with his family. Neville had taken up the post as Herbology when Professor Sprout decided to retire. Hermione took over for Minerva as Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, while Orion took the Potions post and Head of Slytherin House. He turned to the rest of the group and looked around hopefully. Draco smiled and nodded.

"I will." Orion patted his shoulder.

"Great! Anyone else?"

"I have to get back to work. I didn't get the day off like I wanted." Harry grimaced slightly. Tonks and Harry both disapparated back to the Ministry where they were both working as Aurors. Lily moved over to where Luna and Ginny were standing because she was staying with them for the day.

"And what about Hermione? Did you leave her alone with the kids?" Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No…" He trailed off with a smirk. "My mum's, Sirius and Remus are there."

"Why are Grandpa Sirius and Uncle Remus at Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously.

"They are helping out there now." Orion answered. "Alright, who's ready to go?" Ginny, Luna, Charlie, Lily, Draco, and Fred Weasley apparated with Orion to the Leaky Cauldron and the group sat there for a couple hours before Orion had to leave for Hogwarts. He transported himself directly to Hermione who smiled as soon as he appeared.

"Orion." She said relieved as she snaked her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, 'Mione." He kissed her passionately. "The twins are on the train and I had a couple drinks with some of the family." He turned as he heard someone clear their throat nearby. "Hello Mum." Minerva smiled and came up to hug her son.

"Hello dear, it is almost time to head to the Great Hall for the Sorting and the feast. Are you ready?" He nodded and followed the Headmistress and his wife to the Great Hall. Neville was waiting in the Entrance Hall for the new students to arrive and the Great Hall was buzzing with the sound of returning students. Orion walked in and was greeted by his oldest children at the Gryffindor table. They watched the sorting and cheered when a student was placed in their house. Orion and Hermione both leaned forward when it came to their family.

"Potter, Albus!" Neville called out. Albus got on the stool nervously and Neville placed the hat on his head. The hall was silent for a moment before the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Albus smiled excitedly and headed to sit at the Gryffindor Table. Emmett motioned for him to sit next to him and patted his back. "Longbottom, Alice." Neville sounded just as nervous as Alice looked. "Gryffindor!" The hat called almost as soon as it reached her head. He cheered along with the rest of the Hall as his daughter moved to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Elizabeth. "Malfoy, Scorpius." Scorpius sat down nervously. "Slytherin!" He moved quickly over to the table and looked up at Orion who smiled encouragingly. Scorpius sat next to Sirius Hooch, who was now in is third year at Hogwarts. Rose Hooch was smiling at him from her spot at the Ravenclaw table and waved when their eyes met. She was starting her second year and was excited that her best friend was there this year. "Hooch, Hugo." The last of the Hooch kids was called to be sorted. The hat was silent for a long moment before finally yelling out. "Ravenclaw!" Hugo smiled and hurried to sit next to his sister. Minerva smiled at her family that was now sat all around the Great Hall. It seemed things were going to be just fine now.

**The End… for now**


End file.
